


A Midgardian's Antics

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fangirl, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Marvel Fan Girl learns that the Marvel movieverse is somewhat real and... Her antics has no bounds.Also,be ready for some laughs. What if underneath all that antics is a person who wants to matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrieve

Thor and Loki had to retrieve a child from Jotunheim.The request, coming from Laufey, was not expected. Our scene makes way into the cold and freezing chilly realm characterized by the huge mountains and snow all over the place. Nothing seemed right about this request. That was long known before Loki  and Thor stepped foot into Jotunheim. There was scarcely a  frost giant in sight.

“Are we being fooled?” Thor asks, wary as  he looks briefly in different directions.

“Brother,they wouldn’t just request us to come here.” Loki said, not really bothered by the cold. His boots move in the dirt practically snowless. “If this were an ambush they would have requested we bring your friends.”

“Fair point.” Thor said.

They heard what can be best described as running feet crunching in the snow.

“Not boots.” Loki said. “Or paws.”

Thor looks around pretty much a bit paranoid that some frost giants would leap out of no where.

“It must be a creature.” Thor said.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Loki asks, as we hear the  running getting further away in the distance. “Creatures have talons, hooves, and paws.” He has three of his fingers out. “We are hearing feet crunching in the snow.”

“Maybe this one is evolved.” Thor said. “I knew this would be a ambush!”

Loki rolls an eye.

“Before you start declaring a war on this realm and destroying it; wait here.” Loki said.

Loki walks off into the snowy climate distance. Soon enough he was not in sight but only the slightly foggy image stood in the way. Thor taps his foot and folded his arms; waiting, and waiting impatiently. It seemed as of Thor stood there for eternity in the cold. _I forgot my coat,_ Thor thought standing there rubbing his shoulders. He could feel a chilly breeze come by.

“Are you related to some guy named Superman?” Thor heard a young girl’s voice. “Are you related to Dracula? My mom has a really sharp chin, and, your cheeks have the same effect. You must be related to some very important individual! Brr, I’m cold.”

Loki came back into perspective holding a short girl up by her shirt collar.

“A midgardian.” Thor said,a bit perplexed.

“I am not a backyardigan!” The girl insisted, and then, Loki drops her. “Ah  the cold!” The girl leaps up. “I hate the slagging cold. I hate the cold, I hate having the cold, I hate my fingers getting frozen, and I hate running in my socks!”

 “Heimdall, take us back to Asgard.” Thor said.

“Him Dale?” The girl repeats as the blinding white light surrounded the three.  “Oh, a light beam!”

“That is not a light beam.” Loki said. “That is the Bifrost.”

The three are sent up through the blinding light. The girl gapes at the sights zipping past the almost transparent glass wall.  We see this girl is not wearing shoes despite wearing white socks that didn’t come close enough to match the pale girl.Soon enough the three were inside the big dome building where Heimdall usually stood in.

“Hai!” The girl said, waving at Heimdall. “Your armor is so neat, and, golden.”

“I didn’t understand a word she said, Brother.” Loki admits.

“Sounds like she is speaking nonsense.” Thor agreed.

The girl turns around towards the two.

“You look familiar, hammer dude.” The girl said, tilting her head. “So familiar.”

“My name is  Thor.” Thor said. “And I am not a hammer ‘dude’.”

“Thor.” The girl repeats.

“Yes.” Thor said.  “Thor.”

“Okay, Thor.” The girl said, with a roll of her shoulders. She looks down to see her socks are wet. “Frag it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was unsure, a little scared, and nervous standing before the doors leading into the throne room.Odin was already in a meeting with Heimdall; speaking about some matters. Odin wanted to question the girl how she came to Jotunheim. Nothing made sense such as Laufey making the request to take her as an emergency.

“Brother, does she remind you of a chicken?” Thor asks, as the girl was acting strangely.

“No,she reminds me of a paranoid midgardian.” Loki remarks.

The girl is looking from side to side down on the floor and the hallway.Loki could tell this girl wasn’t accustomed to being lead into a castle twice the size of Midgardian building.They were standing beside the door leading to the throne room. The girl pretended not to hear a word the brothers were sharing.Currently she is studying her hands very carefully and tediously.

“There is nothing on your hands.” Loki finally said.

“Oh really?” The girl said, eying at Loki.  “Try telling me how I got here.”

“You were transported by some means of machinery.” Loki said.

“Nice theory.” The girl said.

“It’s a guess not a theory.” Thor said.

“Hakuna Matata.” The girl said, rolling an eye. “Anything can be anything. Oh by the way dracula dude, what’s your name?”

“Loki Odinson.” Loki said.

“Lucky, lucky, lucky.” The girl said,lifting her head up at the ceiling. She kept repeating the name in different voices; jolly, singing, monotone, excited,and so on. She finally came to a stop. “That’s a short name, Lucky.”

“It is Loki.” Loki corrects the girl.

“That’s what I am saying!” The girl said.

Thor laughs at the girl’s insisting replies. Heimdall came out of the throne room which made the girl jump up two inches. She didn’t notice he had left the building designed for the Bifrost being a Stargate in a little way.The girl clutches at her chest and her jaw fell open. The girl’s surprised reaction was something not expected.

“How. . .” The girl said.  “How did I not notice?”

“You were looking down to the floor.” Loki said as Heimdall walks down the hallway. “The entire time.”

The girl clears her throat, after hearing Odin say ‘come in, Midgardian’.The short girl walks into the throne room-- the doors shut behind her a few steps away--virtually shaken from the doors unexpected slamming. She continues her way until two feet away from the throne, at least.

Odin looks down to the incredibly short girl.

“Who are you?” Odin asks.

The girl has a ‘seriously?’ reaction.

“I don’t tell strangers my name.” The girl said. She squinted her eyes at the allfather. “Daaang, you remind me of someone from a movie.” She rubs at her chin and her eyes seem to give off a ‘deep in thought’ vibe. “But what...”

Odin’s glare at the girl didn’t seem to be working.

“You mysteriously appeared in Jotunheim,was required to be taken to Asgard by Laufey, and this is not the time to act stubborn.” Odin said, but in the middle of his reply the girl’s eyes became wider and wider. “Answer my question, Midgardian.”

“Son of the mask.” The girl said. Her eyes were huge. “Woah.”

“Midgardians do not name their offspring after titles.” Odin said.

The girl sheepish makes a wide smile then  lifts her arms up in a ‘sorry?’ kind of gesture with her elbow bent as her shoulders elevated. Her eyes return to their usual small size. It can be guessed that she really watches a lot of movies, or has at least watched a lot in the past.The girl lowers her arms and her shoulders lower down.

“My name is not a title.” The girl said. “Sometimes superheroes are given titles.”

“Do not stall with me.” Odin requested her, sharply.

“I am Ivy Stewart of Planet Earth, and sixteen years old. Gonna be  seventeen in June.” Okay let’s call this girl ‘Ivy’. “I have no idea where I am.” Ivy points down to her stained socks. “Or where to get a new pair of white socks.”

“What brought you to Jotunheim?” Odin asks.

“I don’t know.” Ivy said.

“I do not tolerate Midgardians lying in my presence.” Odin said, with a warning.

Ivy folds her arms and gets a bit cocky.

“Fun fact about me: I would be smiling at this point.” Ivy said.

From behind the doors we can see Loki and Thor are listening in.

“This is not the time for jokes.” Odin said.

“I am not joking.” Ivy said, with a little smile. “You see when I am lying; I smile. Often times when I’m telling the truth; I smile.”

“And the point is?” Odin said.

“I wasn’t smiling.” Ivy said in a cheerful voice.

“Loki, come in.” Odin said.

From behind the doors we see Loki and Thor had been caught off guard. They seemed so easily, well, innocent. Loki goes through the huge doors letting them shut closely behind him. We can see Thor rubbing the tip of his nose behind the now closed doors. Ivy is observing the throne room, curious and interested.

“Yes father?” Loki said.

“Tell me if the Midgardian is lying.” Odin said.

“I am not a backyardigan.” Ivy repeats herself, turning around. “You’re taller than I remember.”

Loki could see through Ivy’s eyes that she was bottling up feelings and that she was very hyper-go-lucky. One moment her eyes were green the next they were brown. He realized this child had hazel eyes.

“I am still the same height.” Loki said.

“You are literally a tower to me.” Ivy said. “No jokes.”

“Loki.” Odin said.

“Who left you on Jotunheim?” Loki asks.

“No idea.” Ivy said. “I was on my laptop writing on google docs.” Ivy did not pronounce her ‘r’s correctly. “Next thing I know there’s these blue giant guys with these excellent black markings and crystal-wooden spears in an antarctic climate; so I chased one and then caught one of their spears during their departure.”

“And what did you do with it?” Loki asks.

“I forced these dudes to make a army of snow lions.” Ivy said, giggling. “They were terrible at making lions.”

Odin seems to be finding it hard to believe this girl did all of that.

“I wouldn’t believe a Midgardian did that, alone.” Loki said. “You must have brought an accomplice.”

Ivy  stared at him, anger in her eyes. Her hands balled up into a fist.

“I DID NOT COME WITH A ACCOMPLICE!” Ivy yells, quite loudly.The word ‘accomplices’ stood out as though it had a double meaning. Ivy looks down  as her entire body is trembling in strong emotions. “Damnit.”

Ivy’s initial furious face is replaced by a calm and cheerful one.

“Sorry.” Ivy apologetically said.  “I just--um--got mad. Honestly I have no clue why I found myself there. . .Laptop-less.”

Loki turns his attention away from Ivy and to Odin.

“She is not lying.” Loki said. “All of it.”

“And I might act random after two days if you don’t return me home.” Ivy said. “Just a warning.”

“Hopefully your behavior will not be the reason you die untimely.” Odin said. ““You, Ivy of Midgard, have told me there is no coincidence why you appeared shortly before Heimdall’s sabbatical.”

Ivy looks up towards Odin as her face seems confused.

“Sabbatical?” Ivy repeats the word. “I may sound dumb asking this; but what’s that?”

“A break from duties.” Odin said.

“So he’s on Vacation.” Ivy said. “Good for him.” Then she pauses realizing what Odin had just announced. “Uh oh. You’re probably gonna be sick of my antics by the time he’s back.”

Ivy’s vocabulary, and her word of choice, seemed  to have no bounds.

Except for words she never heard of.


	3. Chapter 3 hiccup

Ivy is hiccuping quite a lot. She hadn’t stopped hiccuping since the feast. She had quite the argument wearing a dress--while hiccuping--that ended at her feet.Surprisingly she kept tripping and falling over the long dress fabric that didn’t have any problems with any Asgardian ladies.

“This--hiccup--dress is too long!” Ivy said, on the floor.  

Ivy hiccups, again.

“You’re too short.” Sif said, helping Ivy up.

“I am a size small.” Ivy said, nearly standing straight. “And--hiccup--where’s my slagging glasses?”

“With your midgardian belongings.” Sif said. “Until you return home.”

Ivy stares at Sif.

“I am blind as bat without them.” Ivy said, and then looks down to the dress.  “I should--hiccup-- be wearing a shorter dress that ends at the ankles.”

“There wouldn’t be much difference.” Sif said.

“Uh huh.” Ivy argues, looking back up to Sif. “There would be a tremendous--hiccup--difference in walking.”

“But you said you are blind as a bat without your ‘glasses’.” Sif said, pretty confused.

“I can’t read stuff from--hiccup--a  great distance, from a distance everyone’s face--hiccup-- is blurry, and I can’t see everything--hiccup--perfectly from a great distance.” Ivy said, counting her fingers. “I don’t need glasses to walk in a dress; I need a short dress!”

“So you are saying this is a long dress.” Sif said.

“Technically, I am saying it is too big on me.” Ivy said, walking right past Sif. “For example; exhibit A.” Ivy fell over the long dress again landing on her face. “I can really use--hiccup--a short dress to walk in.”

 In the end, Ivy was given a dress that ended at her ankles. Once, Volstagg made a joke that Ivy was picky about what kind of dress she wore and wouldn’t be able to decide which dress to wear during a ball. It was eerie to Sif since there was going to be one in a couple days. Odin wasn’t aware of Ivy’s strange arrival to Jotunheim nor did  he know if Ivy was someone important for Asgard.

_...Two days later..._

“She is still hiccuping.” Sif said, landing on the bed. “I can not stand the Midgardian’s hiccups much longer.”

“And you think I can stop her ‘hiccups’?” Loki asks.

Sif sits upright from the bed with her hands on the bed spread.

“You did it before with Fandral.” Sif said. “Considering that; yes.”

“He had three helpings to ‘Cotton Candy’.” Loki said, looking disgusted by the mention of it. He waves his hand in mid air. “Fandral was hyper for days.”

“I thought he had the hiccups.” Sif said.

“The hiccups do not make a Asgardian hyper, Sif.” Loki said. “My brother is the one who had the hiccups and that was when Dragons were still roaming Midgard.”

“...Dragons are extinct?” Sif asks, visibly unaware Dragons were gone.

“Midgardians fear dragons.” Loki said.  “Among other things. How long has this Midgardian been hiccuping?”

“Two days,non stop.” Sif said. “The only time she stops is when she is sleeping.”

“Did you go to the Healers?” Loki asks.

“They made her taller, didn’t help with her hiccups.” Sif said. “Ivy went on and on about being “5’3 feet tall’ as if it was a major change in her life.”

“I see.” Loki said.

Loki and Sif were friends,no surprise there, and were what people can define as ‘a team’ on some occasions.Sif often visited Loki and had some form of help in quite a few plans that not many Asgardians would have noticed. In fact Thor is not aware Sif fancied his brother, or that pig he found in his room was accidently put there by Volstagg.

We can tell it has been considerably a good deal of time because of the shadows being made in the curtainless hallway.Of course we are not in Loki’s room anymore due to the description of the afternoon hallway. Our now-tall Midgardian is standing by a door tapping her foot impatiently.We see from the corner of the hallway some movement however its not very visible  despite the moving counter.

“Hic--hic--hiccup.” Ivy squeaks, covering her mouth. I need to stop eating fast, she thought looking down to her stomach. She taps her feet together while waiting at the door for Hogun. We can see down the hallway is some decorations and armory from way-back-when and other items prepped near the wall or on the wall.

She  picks at her fingers, then the palm of her hand, and feels her face for anything sticky.

All-while waiting for Hogun and hiccuping.

“I am looking for the small fake sword.” Hogun replied from the room.

“I didn’t--hiccup--say anything.” Ivy said.

“Sounded like you did.” Hogun’s voice is from the room.

Loki jumps out, under the disguise of a walking large rabbit, and shook his hands yelling ‘Boo!’.Ivy jumps up two feet not making a scream that usually would come out,she points at Loki while covering her mouth,  her skin--which is already very white--did not change color, yet the horror and fear on Ivy’s face made it apparent she is frightened.

“You are stubborn not to scream.” Loki said, as his disguise went down.

“I am not a chicken.” Ivy said, her eyes showing clear signs of anger.

“Wasn’t saying you were.” Loki said.

From inside the room, we can see that Hogun is searching for the wooden toy sword.Ivy wanted to learn how to sword fight, so she had been bugging Hogun for hours until he had complied, where-ever Hogun felt most comfortable.Where-ever at Asgard, that is. Of course teaching a Midgardian how to fight using a sword might not end well.

“Where did Thor put the wooden plank?” Hogun asks, out loud.

He could hear Loki and Ivy arguing. He couldn’t hear what their argument was about whole looking under the table. Hogun saw the toy sword laying underneath the table innocently on the floor.Hogun could hear a contagious laugh from behind the door. It didn’t take him long that Ivy was amused and Loki was at a loss what she is laughing at. He grabs the wooden fake sword then opens the door and finds Ivy crying and laughing but mostly laughing.

“What is funny about a rubber duck being chased by a wolf?” Loki asks.

“All of it!” Ivy replied, rubbing her eyes.  “All of it--ooh wooden sword!” She takes it. Her laughing demeanor change into a calm and relaxed one.  “Me likey!” She jumps up and down, excitement radiating off her. “Sword practice, sword, sword.”

“Training room.” Hogun said as Ivy was looking at him with this ‘what now?’ reaction.

“Off to the training room!” Ivy hollers going down the other passage.

Hogun rubs his forehead.

“Good luck with the Midgardian.” Loki said.

“I’ll need all that I can get.” Hogun said, walking after her. “This one is a handful.”


	4. Change

Loki brought Ivy’s unconscious body to the healers.

“And while you heal her; restore the Midgardian’s original height.” Loki said.

One of the healers raise a brow.

“It is part of why the Midgardian is hurt in the first place.” Loki casually lied.

At least that’s what happened after Ivy went off to retrieve some item from a walking dog-wolf animal that stood on its two back feet, equipped with razor sharp claws, paws that could leave imprints in the dirt, and a strange short tail. When Ivy didn’t come back for what seemed to be  four hours--usually Ivy would have been riding back by then making whatever creature she was initially chasing be pulling her on a sled back to the castle--in Asgardian time, Odin sent Thor and Loki.

“She was...asleep the entire time?” Sif asks.

This is much later, probably one hour after Ivy was brought back.

“She was holding the telescope in her hand and covering herself with a big tree branch that still had its leaves.” Thor said. “I have never seen a wounded Midgardian smile in their sleep.A Midgardian would not usually charge after a werewolf to retrieve a replaceable item.”

“I’ve only known Ivy for two weeks, and, she is...very flawed.” Sif notes.

“I agree.” Thor said.  “I cannot take the idea she forced a werewolf to give a telescope back.”

Sif and Thor were riding along the edge to a dark forest when a sudden creepy noise came from the forest.Their horses came to a halt, patting at the dirt acting uneasy. Thor held the reins to his horse and pats on the side of the horse using his left hand. Thor basically strokes the horses neck.

“Its only the wind.” Thor said.

“I am not sure about this.” Sif said. “We shouldn’t be waiting for it to come out and kill it.Perhaps it is not the wind, but the werewolf giving a warning.”

Thor takes his left hand off the side of the Horse.

“This ‘werewolf’ has been creating fear to the Asgardians.” Thor said. “And this time, we’re not waiting this out.”

“This time?” Sif repeats,furrowing her eyebrows.

The noise coming from the bushes becomes shaky and we can see whatever was in the bushes had ran off into the dark forest.The sight of an unusual short tail is partially visible in a light corner of the trees that were not crowded; it was a wide space that had dark corners. We can see there is dead grass surrounding a circular pathway-rock.

“It was a long time ago, Sif.”Thor said.

“Don’t pull a year on me.” Sif said. “I am your friend, I deserve to hear the truth.”

Thor lowers his head,and made a sigh.

“It has been making itself known for two Asgardian years.” Thor admits.

“This has been going on for far too long.” Sif said. “It needs to end.”

“The Werewolf hadn’t been hurting anyone.” Thor said.

Sif’s eyes narrow at Thor.

“Then why did it come to the streets?”

“No idea.”

“And who else knows? Your father,your mother, your brother?”

“My brother doesn’t know.”

“Loki wouldn’t be left in the dark about this.”

“He is.”

It is too hard to believe; hearing this from Thor.

“Your brother knows.” Sif said.  “Loki knows what I don’t know about you.”

Thor laughs with a slight shake of his head.

“He doesn’t know what father and I did last Asgard year at the Light Elves realm.” Thor said. “Its the root of the cursed ‘Werewolf’.”

There is a pause between the two.

“Who is the werewolf?” Sif asks.


	5. Chat

Ivy awoke, one day after being found in the forest. She wiggles her feet together, then wiggles her toes, and then looks down to her hands. Glue related thing!, Ivy mentally cheers seeing what can be inferred as ‘glue’ peeling off.Within  the hour she had awaken both hands were completely ‘glue related thing’ less. She had a wide smile  long after getting bathed and dressed.

“Did this werewolf speak to you?” A Asgardian guard asks.

Ivy looks up, startled by the request.

“Nah.” Ivy said.  “He was a big scaredy cat.”

The Asgardian guard couldn’t process what ‘scaredy cat’ meant.

“...What?”

“He wouldn’t want to touch me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know my werewolf lore,hence I find it funny he dared not to punch me.”

“He?”

“Oh,sorry,I didn’t say his name is Patches.”

“Patches.”

“Yeah. He has a really cool name. Patches Flinson.”

“So he did speak with you.”

Ivy stares at the Asgardian guard.

“I thought you asked if Patches hurt me.” Ivy said,apologetically. “I got all those scars from the cat I chased, and, that unpleasant racoon who didn’t like my telescope.” Ivy scowls at the mention of the racoon. She rubs her hands together deviously. “I pretty much knocked some legit sense into his little cute brain!”

“Are your parents dwarves?” The Asgardian guard asks.

“No.” Ivy said.  “Dwarves are taller than hobbits, and hobbits are shorter than dwarves! Hence the names--”

“I wasn’t saying dwarves and Hobbits are alike.”  The Asgardian guard said.

“--Hobbits have big furry and wide feet!” Ivy continues. “Dwarves are awesomely better at making fantastic weapons, some awesome melodies, nice sculptures, and so on.”

She continued babbling on and on about the differences between Dwarves and Hobbits. The Asgardian guard found himself slipping into sleep little by little and by her babbling nonsense. He never had been lured to sleep by a cute little Midgardian.The cute little Midgardian could have gone through a crowd of people and treated the walking crowd as a jungle gym; effortlessly.

“Ivy, you’re luring the guard to sleep.” Loki said.

Loki’s young voice had stirred awake the Asgardian guard.

“Ooops.” Ivy said, apologetically.Ivy sheepishly smiles and shrugs her shoulders at the sleepy Asgardian guard. She looks so cute;effortlessly. It was not just her personality or bearing the appearance of a Midgardian teenager.It just came natural to her.  “Sorry.”

She was so short.

Four foot eleven in fact.

“Father wants to speak with you about the Werewolf.”

“Oh, how patchy.”

“...Excuse me?”

“...Nevermind, I was attempting to sound funny but it didn’t come off that way.”

Then after a few remarks and a ‘where does Odin want to speak with me?’ conversation, she skipped off, leaving the Asgardian guard with Loki. The dress ends right above Ivy’s ankle leaving her wiggle room to walk around in. Once she was out of earshot and from their perspective; The Asgardian guard had to admit it.

“She’s cute.” The Asgardian guard said.

“You wouldn’t last a whole day with her in a room.” Loki said. “She’ll drive you mad.”


	6. Exhaust

_She was running. Her heart was racing. Who is the girl running? This girl is Ivy Stewart of PatternDale, Ohio.Ivy  can feel the adrenaline running through her veins. Twigs cracked under the small set of brown boots with white leather around the edge right above the ankle.She looks over her shoulder pretty enough we can see her  eyes are small.Ivy trips over a tree branch that had a sharp and broken remainder of a partnering twig that left a not very long scratch in her knee._

_“Keep wunning.” Ivy coached herself, verbally saying the ‘r’ wrong._

_In Ivy’s right hand was a telescope. She already has scratches on her hands from fighting off a cat, strangely enough.We can hear gigantic paw prints depressing into the ground floor crushing dead leaves and sticks into pieces.Her legs felt wobbly and tiresome.Ivy circled around a big tree as the figure of a werewolf rushed by.She came to a planned halt beside the wide area that made eye-view not an option._

_“Climb!” Ivy whispers to herself, climbing up the tree._

_She could feel stinging pain from her knee. Her heart is pounding. Beads of sweat travels down her head once stopping near a big empty tree hole. She gulps seeing the  bushes shake in the distance and her fingers were  trembling.Both hands were red from all that running._

“Stop it!” Ivy opens her eyes. “I told you once, it wasn’t him!”

“You are impressionable.” Odin said.  “You can easily be convinced he didn’t scratch you.”

“Well, Mr.Eye-patch-who-knows-everything.” Ivy said, folding her arms. “I am not exactly howling, am I?”

“Howling has nothing to do with this issue.” Odin said.

“There is no issue.” Ivy said.

“Yes, it is a issue.” Odin said.

“Great, you sound like my mom.” Ivy said, with a head shake.Her hazel eyes change to a slight blue tint. She pauses, quizzically looking at Odin.  “Wait a second,are you thinking I have Stockholm syndrome?” Her small frame easily radiated growing fury. “There is one thing you are wrong about.”

“I am never wrong.” Odin said.

“I quit on love.” Ivy said, and then the next part came out in a hiss. _”A long_ time ago.”

Ivy abruptly leaves Odin not really eager to continue this conversation with him. _I shoulda gone to the other tree_ , Ivy thought going through the unlocked doors with her  shaky gaze fixed at the floor, _Trees with Raccoons are no happy campers_.

___                                                       ____                                                   ___

_...One hour passes..._

_...In the hallway..._

“Sorry, Loki.” Ivy apologizes, with a sheepish smile. “I kind of had a brainfart there.”

Ivy had pretty much bumped into Loki.

There were some items to Loki’s right that indicated they were training weapons that may belong to Sif. We can see how irritated Loki is by Ivy’s sudden presence in the hallway.One  item that hadn’t fallen from his arms was a knife sheath.

“Walking doesn’t require much thinking.” Loki said, as Ivy steps back rubbing her head apologetically.

“Oh. I just spoke too fast.” Ivy said, as she rubs her forehead. “I, um. mean...er, About the whole accomplices thing; I don’t have that many in real life I can’t find friends my age, and, most of my friends--who I do have-- are from the internet.”

“..Internet?” Loki repeats.  “I am not familiar to what you call ‘the internet’.”

“It connects everyone from everywhere.” Ivy said, flailing her arms. We can see water spill down the hallway behind Loki. A wide scaley turtle fin came first on the water. “It brings lots of people together.Even...” Ivy pauses for dramatic effect. “Lovahs!”

“Disgusting.” Loki said.

“It has other purposes than doing what I told you,mischief face.” Ivy said, with a little smile on her face.She was lying about the internet.Or at least something about it.  Ivy plays with her fingers. “When you asked about the whole accomplices...It was like being in 2009 all over again.”

“What did you just call me?” Loki asks.  “I didn’t catch the first part.”

“I speak fast.” Ivy said. “I have to slow down on my words,which is hard when being used to people not interacting with me.”

There were more questions than answers coming off from Ivy.

“How fast do you speak?” Loki asks.

“Ninety words per minute, when excited.” Ivy said, casually. “I can type one hundred ten words per minute. I can speak one hundred words per minute when not on the boat to excitement-ville and that’s when I am going on explaining about one subject.”

“I didn’t hear the last part.” Loki said.

Ivy lightly shook her head looking away from Loki with a smile.

“I speak really fast.” Ivy said, lifting her head up and had her hands cupped. “That’s the gist of it.” her eyes catch sight of a small lizard creature down the hallway. “Aww cute, a remaining Loch Ness monster relative!”

Ivy  speeded down the hallway leaving Loki alone. He didn’t see what she saw.Midgardians always imagine seeing extinct creatures, Loki thought, picking up all the items that had fallen to the floor. All of these items are what Loki hadn’t returned to Sif since last Asgardian month.He then continues down the hallway tuning out the delightful squeals coming from Ivy.

Would anyone want to drop everything right after they just picked it up?

Our scene has a little transition to a relaxing room that has Volstagg, Fandral, and Thor. Two of which are talking about something that really would be considered ‘really?’ in the minds of fangirls. We see a exhausted Thor relaxing on the couch in one of the rooms to the palace.The hammer is right beside his arm leaning against the chair’s leg.  

“And, guess what he said?” Volstagg asks Fandral.

“Thor never found the terrorizing werewolf.” Fandral said, with a chuckle.

“Exactly.” Volstagg said.

Thor sighs.

“I almost had him.” Thor said. “He was gone every time I crept near.”

“Guess the cat warned him.” Fandral said. “Beginner’s luck, we all get it.”

“Cats are not friendly with Werewolves.” Thor said.

“That is a figure of speech, Thor.” Fandral said, as Volstagg takes out a plastic bound book from a bookshelf.

“Figure of speech.” Volstagg said, as he hands Thor the book. “Funny story. We...kind of stole it.”

Thor is appalled.

“Why would you do that?” Thor asks.

“At a Bookstore, no less.” Fandral said. “It was an accident. We were busy getting some business tied up.”


	7. Werewolf

Our perspective dives down through a green forest that becomes darker and darker as we go through it.The prosperous bright and lively grass turned into brown dirt that had boresome rocks lain there in their vast variety of shapes.The rocks had different colors but that is not the point going on about the scenery. The view goes up showing a lakeshore ahead. Our view came to a stop right at the cliff.

_S-s-s-splash_

A black paw--that we had mistakened to be a overgrown tree bark--moves away from the dead smallish route sprawling out on the dead ground.From the oceanic view we see a huge blue figure about the size of a whale, yet the shape of an iconic urban legend: The Lochness monster. Complete with fins, long tail, and a long neck that had Ivy’s hands wrapped around it below on the back.

“Woohoo!” Ivy cheers, right as the waves settled beneath. Her hair was all over her face and was covering her eyes. “Lets do it again, Sammy!”

Of course,instead of naming the lochness monster ‘Nessie’ she instead dubbed it; ‘Sammy’. We should call this lochness monster ‘Sammy’ for the time being. Sammy ignores Ivy’s cheerful insisting comment.Sammy reaches his long neck towards a tree that is still clinging to life. We can actually tell that Sammy had somehow been aged unnaturally by some other form of power.How?, you may ask.His tail still has some trace of crystal blue wavy smoke around it slowly fading away.There is only one guess on the block here; magic. The werewolf steps back under the thick of darkness that was under a surprisingly still covered tree.When we look closer to Sammy we see that his back is not completely covered by hard reptile scales as many people suppose it should.

“I am sooo lucky.” Ivy said, leaning her head on his neck and slowly slides her hands down Sammy’s somewhat scale-hard and soft surfaced neck. Ivy lets out a contented sigh, truly happy while resting her head one the wet hard neck scales.

Sammy chews on the leaves.We see the dark werewolf is growling and staring at Sammy, temptively approaching slowly but silently.What happened next was very quick enough that Ivy soon found herself flying in the air hurling straight towards the ground floor holding out her arms and her eyes all big and her dark brown eyebrows raised up. Ivy landed through a bush then rolled on the dirt and came to a quick stop against a large oak tree that had unusual spooky branches that strangely give off the ‘alive-dead’ part in an intimidating fashion.

“Sammy!” Ivy yells, getting up.

She smelled a horrible stench close by. From the corner of her eyes she saw a yellow werewolf body of course it wasn’t moving and breathing.The ground trembles from a body slammed into the ground. Ivy pushes herself upwards against the tree looking horrified. She turns her head away from the dead werewolf. It was Patches body; the tail was short and not really usual for a werewolf. This is how Ivy knew who the dead body once belonged to. She covers her mouth feeling sick.

A large tail smashed the tree’s in half and flattened them at once. Water was sent trinkling above the dead light brown dirt and landed there making it a darker shade of brown.The sick and heavy feeling in her stomach is awful.She gets up,checks  he brown-white pair of boots that end at her ankles,and then runs off.We can see in the distance from behind her that Sammy is not going to be taken down easily by a werewolf that has a white spot on its forehead.

Our view slides up from the forest easily losing track of Ivy who disappears in the endless vast of trees yet we had a good view of the castle.

___                                     ___                                                         ____

...One hour passes...

...Somewhere not in the Castle, but rather outside...

“You know how I am with Midgardian children.” Thor mentioned to Loki.

“She’s a teenager, Brother.” Loki said. “Talking to a teenager is not hard.”

“She acts like a child.” Thor said.

“So you’re saying you are mentally a child?” Loki asks.

“...Not the point.” Thor said. “Father would like to know which era of Midgard she comes from.” The very reason why Thor had approached Loki. “So we know where  she must go after Heimdall’s sabbatical is over. The problem is; I don’t know how to start a converse with Ivy.”

“She is a random Midgardian, Brother.” Loki said. “I can’t stand her antics.”

“A Midgardian’s antics are beyond your toleration?” Thor said, with a smile. Then Thor laughs from what he has said. “I once thought hearing you say it was impossible.Turns out I was wrong.”

“Maybe you might be wrong about more.” Loki said.

Ivy comes back, visibly shaken but okay.We can tell that her dress is pretty dry enough that the two brothers would have not known she came back from a water-sea fight. We can tell that Thor and Loki were oblivious to her arrival. She silently walks by Thor and Loki who were comparing ‘Was I wrong when....’ moments.


	8. Wrong

Loki goes to prove that Thor could be wrong. Getting to start the conversation with Ivy, when she was not distant-like, prooved another task for Loki. Should he start it off with a rose? No; her child-persona would connect the dots that he is asking her if Sif would enjoy these. True story in fact as Loki had done it to attempt starting a conversation with her.

“Nice flowers.” Ivy said. “Sif would love those.”

“They’re roses.” Loki said.

“Same thing.” Ivy said. “They have this great aura effect when in a glass container with sparkles floating around it and a  green hue behind it.” She went on and on. “It reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Why can’t ya just admit you love her, old fart.”

“I ..don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re in loooveee!” Ivy insists. “I can see in both your eyes when you’re around her.And when she is around you, I can see the same lovey dovey look in her eyes.” Ivy was speaking slowly by this point. She had her hands up  in a grasp pressing them against her chin and  almost did  a romanticized ballet move. “Nah,nah,nah; Loki is in love with  miss I-resemble-ugly-fart-Bella-Swan.”

Loki sent a whisp of magic towards Ivy but she ducked and instead Thor was turned into a duck.

“And that’s a compliment coming from a twilight hater.” Ivy said.  “Never got through the first book.”

Thor, the duck waddled over and then pecked at Loki’s legs repeatedly. Ivy saw something in the bushes so she went of leaving Loki behind. This Midgardian is a wild lion who won’t stand still for a conversation, Loki thought frowning as he lifts up his boot. Thor as a duck pecked at Loki’s other boot repeatedly. Loki looks down to the small white swan like duck version of Thor that was flapping its wings at him.

“I should have done this year ago.” Loki said.

Eventually we find Thor the duck  sitting on the pile of roses on Sif’s bed--that is not inside the castle but somewhere in the city of Asgard and puzzled as ever. Loki waves at the blankets looking so entertained by what may transpire without his presence in a matter of hour. Yes practically hours in Loki’s unknown mind.

“Bye-bye brother.”  Loki said, with a little wave.

Loki closed the door behind him and then he went down the street blending in using a disguise of a Asgardian dweller. He saw paw prints on the dirt that was left behind from a previous hard rainy night. Wolves are not supposed to depress prints these huge, Loki thought as one eye was stuck towards the ground and the other was faced forwards.It was then he could fee uncertianty from the neighbooring Asgardians. It wasn’t the light confident and cool atmosphere in the walking space. The big windows were closed not open for the evening sunlight to pour right in and show how nice their home was. Not that it was  necessity; but most Asgardians did that unlike Midgardians who had long boring drabes in the way of the windows. At least that’s how they were for Loki last time he visited Midgard.

 His slow walking pace wasn’t too slow but perhaps one of the best ways to draw out time. When Loki was closer to the castle he caught sight of Ivy sharpening  stick  using a really flat and sharp rock. She made these slice indents into the side  of the walking wooden stick while one part  of her tongue is sticking out. Since when did she take the hobby of fashinoning weapons out of nature? And that it was also strange to see such a person who usually acted childish making use of her resources for a perhaps dark purpose.He knew idly walking by would end up leaving the question looming over his head.

   Loki hated not knowing.

  So Loki came over to Ivy.

“Why are you making a spear?...”

“For self defense.”

“...Mind if I ask why?”

Ivy made a heavy weighted sigh. That wasn’t normal to hear from a young Midgardian.

“You seriously wouldn’t believe me.” Ivy said, with a stubborn shake of her head.  “I told that to Fandral and he ended up laughing.  I think he hasn’t stopped laughing at all!” Loki could hear a far off distant laughter could only belong to Fandral. Ivy  shook the spear from side to side,  “I swear this time I ain’t acting crazy because I ain’t taking my pills for focusing!”

“Enlighten me what it is.”

“A dark werewolf killed Patches.”

“Patches who?”

“Patches go scrub your face and come back when you can take me seriously.” Ivy said, taking out a  short thread of black and wrapped a claw around the sides then hooked it into the circle hole dug into the walking stick that is becoming a spear. Ivy seemed more like the girl who worked alone and indepently;but for what cost? Why? Loki hated not knowing.

“My name is not patches.”

“You really can’t take a joke, can’t you?”

“Your reply did not sound like a joke.”

“It’s a joke-insult.”

“There is no such thing as a Joke insult.”

“Well, now there is.” Ivy said. “I don’t intend for this to be funny.”

“Hm? Sounds like you are intending for it to sound this way.” Loki said.

Somehow Loki manage to get their conversation up about ‘fandoms’ in some way he couldn’t possibly think how that happened.Ivy had the strong wooden spear in progress leaning beside her to the right--not where Loki sat on the marble light gray bench formation but not close enough  to be hip by hip, simply put sitting across from one another.

“I used to be a fan of Marvel.” Ivy said.  “A former Marvel fangirl, you can say.’

“Marvel?” Loki repeats.

“Marvel focuses on superhero’s, mutants,and villains.” Ivy said.

“But what IS Marvel?” Loki asks.

“Hasbro owns it.” Ivy said.

“..Stop avoiding the question, Ivy.” Loki tells her, narrowing his eyes. He did not typically enjoy someone avoiding his questions.

Ivy shrugs.

“Like I said; I USED to be a Marvel Fangirl.” Ivy said. “Doesn’t mean I know what Marvel IS.Most people know Marvel for X-Men, The fantastic Four, Wolverine, Professor X, Magneto, that chick who can become green and shapeshift, Storm the woman with awesome white hair, and Scott the visor guy.” Ivy;s eyes gaze to the right and a little ‘eureka’ twinkle appear in her eyes.  “Actually...that’s how I remember Marvel by.”

“And what did Marvel do that lost you as a fan?” Loki asks.

“They killed off Professor X in the 2009 sequel.” Ivy said. “It was worse than the third

installment to Transformers.” Ivy lowers her head to the right and gently shook her head repeating ‘Much worse’ to herself. “Killing off Professor X was like killing Captain Picard.”

Loki tilts his head a little and raises his left eyebrow.

“Why?” Loki asks.

Ivy turns her head back up towards Loki.

“Because Piccard and Professor X are portrayed by Patrick Stewart.” Ivy said.  “He’s an actor.”

“Actor?” Loki repeats,

Ivy quickly nods.

“And then there’s actresses.” Ivy adds.  “The field of acting is wide.”

“I wasn’t aware Midgardians used their acting to make others believe they are different people.”  Loki said.

Ivy laughs with a shake of her head and made a delightful contagious laughter. It seemed like a mix of hiccupping but in the form of laughter followed by a snort. Is she snorting in the middle of laughter?, Loki thought with disgust, This is wrong. With another enlighted snort Ivy slaps her knee then she wipes off a tear from under the crystal colored glasses.

“No silly, he’s paid to act in a movie.” Ivy said,tapping her right index finger on the palm of her left hand. “And then there’s actresses, stand ins, doubles, spoofs, bloopers, and...” Ivy could tell Loki is confused. “Sometimes we make mistakes in producing movies for entertainment.”

“What are movies?”

Ivy’s face turns from red to the usual almost white color.Ivy is  more pale than most midgardians her age--the ones who go out and hang with some friends outside instead of being inside the house all day--who do  have the arrogant tendency to prove others ‘I am bad’ and ‘That’s stereotypical, we’re NOT that bad!’.Ivy taps her fingers together thinking how to appropitely explain this to a god.

“A movie is a story recorded by a camera as a set of moving images.” Ivy explains. “That is later shown in a theater or on a television set. I am surprised you don’t know about motion pictures.”

“So, if I am understanding this right...you stopped watching  ‘Marvel’ because of a movie.”

“Yes.”

“You’re silly.”

Ivy smiles. I was wrong,Loki thought, this Midgardian  doesn’t know the difference between insults and compliments.  

“I usually try to be that way when people are sad.”Ivy babbles. This time Loki could hear what she is saying. “I don’t like it when people are sad and no one  gives them a hug to brighten their day.”

“Do you care about your own well-being if they don’t want it?”

“If I get sick, me don’t care.If me gets hurt,no bother. It will heal.” Ivy said.  “Its not like I am celebrity.”The word ‘celebrity sounded familiar to Loki. But he couldn’t place where or when that word had been mentioned around him. “If I were a celebrity then my every move, my every word, my every...” She sighs with a roll of her shoulders.

“Sounds dreadful.” Loki said.

Ivy nods.

“People judge the celebrity and pin them as a role model to kids.” Ivy said.

“...To kids?” Loki said.

Ivy rapidly nods as if Loki had answered a live television game questionair.

“You got the correct answer!” Ivy cheers, very and unusally happy about it. “It’s  kind of what they are doing it to Miley Cyrus right now.” IvyI is tapping her boot on the floor. She clears her throat preparing to bleach out a lyric. “Cauuuuuse it’s cliimmmbb!”

It is obvious Ivy dreaded the title of ‘celebrity’.

“Basically, everything I would do with all the camera’s around me would be under scrutiny.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s not what society does. Its considered wrong.” She held up her two index fingers to do parentheses.  “Political Correctness.”

They somehow talk about Marvel’s movies that Ivy hasn’t seen because of the X-Men sequel.

“I’ve seen a lot of Avenger trailers and commercials.” Ivy said.  “And really; they have became so annoying that I decided not to see this movie. Despite having--” Her eyes went wide.She gasps and nearly froze in her current position. “The poster.”

“Poster?” Loki asks.

Ivy’s eyes glance to Loki.

“It has Thor, Iron Man, this white guy with red hair wearing a eye patch, The Hulk, lady with blonde hair, hawk dude, another dude who looks like Captain America.” Ivy counts her fingers. “Quite a lot of heroes if you ask me.” She slightly shrugs.  “I saw the poster to the movie a few months ago on Deviantart. I recognized Tony Stark and The Hulk at first, but, the other people were unknown to me.”

“So,you never watched another Marvel movie.” Loki said.

“Yep.” Ivy said. “I never watched another one for...” She holds her fingers up one by one and taps on them. “2009,2010,2011..”

Loki had hit a goldmine. Now there was a precise year to return her.

“Four years.” Loki finished for her. “So, you’re from the year 2012.”

“The year where everything should end.” Ivy said, with an unconvinced tone. “But its not.”

“Midgard has its own ragnarok?” Loki said.

“No.” Ivy said. She didn’t know what Ragnarok meant but it didn’t sound so disastrous coming from Loki. “We have our little  ‘end of the world’ thing.” She spins her two index fingers underneath each other making a roll gesture. “It is right before The Zombie apocalypse.”

“And what month was it when you left?” Loki asks, easily getting the right answers.

“May.” Ivy said.


	9. Humor

When Loki had waved at the blankets; he had sent a string of green wavy thread like cloudy smoke that might as well be magic right towards it. You see this spell Loki had cast would undo Thor’s temporary duck form only when Sif walks into the bedroom. The bedroom where she would find Thor sitting on her bed on a pile of roses. Not all was what it seemed. Loki is considerably lucky to stray away from the Asgardian city and be pretty much learning more about Ivy.

It took a while for Loki to understand some of the gibberish Ivy was saying and when he did understand it; he saw a different childish Midgardian speaking to him. She was more than a childish Midgardian at first glance. She was a random person who had many characteristics locked behind a large and tall wall that seemed to be budging little by little that it could eventually give away.

“My name should have started with a ‘S’.” Ivy babbles. “My mom and my dad both share a S in their name. Except for my brother...” She went quiet for a moment while setting up a trap using only vines resourcing from the forest. “--Mom calls Dad ‘Shawn’ and my dad often calls mom ‘Sarah’.” A large grin took over  the moving mouth as did a brief giggle. “Maybe I should change my first name when I’m old enough. That way it would seem hilarious!”

“I don’t see how it would be ‘hilarious’.” Loki said.

The grin on Ivy’s face turns into a kind and understanding kind of smile.

“Just imagine an entire family that had their names start with an ‘S’.” Ivy said. “I knoooow you can picture it!” Ivy had stopped wrapping the vines around a thin wooden and wimpy stick that wasn’t a spear she had recently made. “Picture it, picture it, picture it!”

“I can’t.” Loki said.

“Aw, that’s awful.” Ivy said, wrapping the vines around each other without paying attention to what she is doing. “Why don’t you imagine those three parrots as a family and dub them with names that start with S. I bet five bucks you’ll pick a girls name for them all.”

“Samuel, Sophie, and Sam.”

“Sam is also a girls name, and, so is Sophie.”

“Sapheria,Shawn, and Sean.”

“Kay, you got me there.”  Ivy said, with a defeated sigh. “How long has it been since ya, um, um...” Now all of a sudden she was finding it difficult to ask a very simple question despite playing out the idea in her mind. ‘Visited Mid-quard.”

“Mid-Gard.” Loki corrects Ivy.

“Go’uard.” Ivy said.

“There is no such realm as Midgod.” Loki said. “Sounds as though you come from Boston instead of Ohio.”

“I wasn’t talking about a middle god.” Ivy said shaking her head.  “Ow.” A thorn from the vines made a slit on her fingers. Ivy wraps a wide leaf around it then knots it up using the side of the perhaps outrageous wide leaf. “I am talking about the planet of dirt! Planet Earth!” Her face became red. “My ‘r’ is terrible; it’s part of having this disability that is so rare that you can’t make a duplicate of me without it.”

“Dis..ability?” Loki said.

“Disorder.” Ivy said.  “Not a disease. We’ve gone past mis-labeling  people. Now we just misquote everyone right after they’ve been given their Miranda rights!”

“When is misquoting after they’ve been given their ‘Miranda rights’ be possible?” Loki asks.

Ivy shrugs.

“Beats me!” Ivy said. “Ask the lawyers,and the Media, and the writers. That’s who.”

“Who are these Midgardians?” Loki asks.

“They are..” Ivy dramatically begins, looking both ways in a hushed manner. “The internet.”

“But you told me the internet is made of networks that connect all over on Midgard.” Loki reminds Ivy.

“I was lyin’.” Ivy said, with a huge smile.  “Lyin’ my butt off!”

Ivy finished her rows of wimpy sticks wrapped in vines that had thorns sticking out. Her fingers had small punctures in them yet she has  wrapped them up in big parts of leaves and twisted the edges of the leaves to knot it up. Just as how she had treated the recent slit on her finger.Ivy looks towards Loki a bit puzzled and startled.

“Are you a vampire?” Ivy asks.

“No.” Loki said.

“Then why are you awake in the middle of the night?” Ivy asks.

“It is daylight.” Loki said.

Ivy points to the sky that is setting into darkness.

“When you mentioned ‘werewolf’ that caught my interest.” Loki admits.

“So the guy who resembles a prince of bats and very royal like,pretends to understand me, can’t make a hollow silver beebee gun,and denies he’s in love with a gorgeous hot model is admitting he has a interest in hunting werewolves.” Ivy pauses dramatically. “Like Van helsing.”

“...Van Helsing hunted vampires.”  

“Then who is the famous figure who hunted down werewolves?”

“None.”

“Exactly! It was a woman and history likes to ignore that!”

“I am one thousand and twenty eight years old. I have never met a woman who hunted werewolves.”

“Ah ha!” Ivy points at Loki looking quite satisfied.  A  “So you are an old fart!” She walks around in a  circle doing a robot dance that was quite odd and not really what many can call  a ‘real’ robot dance involving walking backwards. “He admitted it! He admitted it! He admitted it!”


	10. Warn

Loki had managed to convince Ivy that she could use his help taking down a  dark ‘werewolf’. Ivy had created a wooden machine that operated the wimpy thorny vines flat down in a circular shape and had a set of wheels below it made from two rocks that resembled bolts. Loki didn’t understand how a Midgardian could compare a boulder to a gray long item with a flat surface and a short tail end coming out. It didn’t make sense.

Thor had asked Loki to get Ivy to say what year she is from, however he  had gone beyond what Thor had requested. Loki had gone to occupying Ivy during this unknown mission in a vastly and nearly dead forest area.He is learning more about Ivy in one night than a set number of days.

“I’ll like to see this ‘werewolf’ in the flesh.” Loki said.

“Be careful for what you wish for.” Ivy warns Loki. “Because the next thing you know; I'll hear you screaming ‘I take my wish back!’.”

“I don’t take back wishes.” Loki said.

Ivy lightly shook her head and made  a sigh.

“...At least you didn’t say never.” Ivy said, with an amused laugh.

The bumpy rocky boulders made a bump going over the large indents in the road. The dead bumpy road was more than a ‘calm’ and ‘flat’ walk through the park it was creepy.A owl hooted in the dark forest yet its big yellow eyes stood out more than a exotic dancer wearing a sparkly red dress.There wasn’t a cricket making its infamous melody at night. Loki had to wonder how this strange Midgardian ignored the unusually creepy scenery.

“T...This is the place you saw  a nonexistent animal?” Loki asks, seeing the dead trees and the unsettling dark patch of grass ahead.

They had come to a stop under the dark creepy and not-so-settling night.

Ivy stares at Loki, insulted.

“The only animal to date that is non-existent is a griffen.” Ivy said. “A werewolf is a mythological animal.” Ivy folds her arms still holding the rope attached to the wooden pulling machinery using her hand. “Come on,learn how to insult  werewolfs better.”

“Insults are not learned.” Loki said.

“I can grade insults.” Ivy said,hearing something move in the bushes. “And you claim to be good at it...When in fact your insult dictionary needs some updating.”

“Half of what you say comes out as gibberish.” Loki said, holding his hand out in the pose of someone talking and mocks Ivy without speaking.

 Ivy ignores the mockery as her right hand tucked into the corner of her left arm had grabbed on to the handle on the spear--the spear was basically the pulley at that point--and yanked it out from the wooden machinery. We see the spear glint a certain shade of bright gray at the top meaning it is probably silver thanks to the moon in the shape of a banana in the distance.

“This is for Patches.” Ivy said.

“For what?” Loki said then noticing what Ivy’s attention is focused on.

Ivy threw the spear towards a moving  bump near a old wooden tree. The bump resembles that of a wolf tail that is bushy, narrow, and has furry characteristics. The spear hit the shape of a tail then came a obvious loud painful wolf yelp.The werewolf that blended into the night had stood up and yanks out the wooden spear from its tail.The werewolf made a sinister spooky growl that raised the hairs at the back of Loki’s neck. We can see there is a white crystal shape on the werewolf’s forehead. Loki hears Ivy gasp and then her very unexpected startled unexpected shriek despite anticipating the very large and wild animal.Ivy kicked at the wooden side of the machinery that started rolling down the nonvisible dark dirt instead of going forward.

 Awwhoooo came the howl from the standing werewolf figure. What is left of Ivy is a dust cloud hovering in mid air clear to the human eye. Instead of staying behind and attempt killing these werewolf Loki ran in the direction Ivy had gone. The werewolf’s aggravated growl followed suit after the two running individuals.

  “Said you wanted to see him!” Ivy hollers running past Loki.

“I didn’t mean that close!” Loki shouts back to Ivy who is running faster than he is.

Ivy is leaving behind a dust trail and wiggling bushes.Loki ran through a different passageway into a thicker part of the forest.The werewolf stops at the entrance of this thicker part and sniffs at the air. The werewolf grunts glancing both ways that Loki could have gone. The werewolf turns back into the lighter part of the foerst that isn’t thick. We see Ivy come out from the bushes, then grab the spear that has the melted silver rock lodged into it--it  is in the shape of a bullet--pretty intact yet bloody.Ivy then ran right after the direction the werewolf had gone while waving the spear in the air using her right hand dramatically.

 Eventually, and somehow, Ivy manages to find the werewolf's tracks into the forest.The machine she had created had accidently been activated so whatever creature stepped in the perimeter would be subject to a very odd death since wimpy sticks are not expected to be effective when in fact they are in defying logical expectations. Ivy made a heavy sigh  with much weight on her shoulders.

“Damn it.” Ivy said.  “I shoulda’ made the binds tighter.”  
“What binds?” Loki randomly asks.

Ivy screams and did a karate  kick at a part of Loki that would usually hurt. The squeak Loki made was so unexpected that Ivy stepped back pretty terrified while she had a karate chop pose ready to be initiated. The fear on Ivy’s face is much present then it is replaced by shock and next came a humiliated look.

“Re--really?” Loki asks.

Ivy’s face is beginning to get hot and red. Loki could not see her face change color in the darkness.

“You scared me, dude!” Ivy said as she steps away from Loki feeling embarrassed.Her boots made a leaf crunch into pieces underneath. Loki is lucky that Ivy didn’t use the spear instead of her legs. She taps her fingers together awkwardly. “I...kind of practiced ninja kicks while watching Jackie Chan movies.”

Loki is bent over just reeling in that unexpected blow.

“You’ve had too much of it.” Loki said.

“Thanks.” Ivy said, as her embarrassed look turns into a happy one.

“I wasn’t complimenting you.” Loki said. “And what good can a staff do?” Loki points to the spear’s bullet dug into the rugged tip that is clawed around the item. “Staffs are capable of making dents. Not lethal blows using Midgardian mythological kill switches.”

“No.” Ivy said.  “It can kill, like I told you.”

“Then why didn’t it kill the werewolf?” Loki asks.

“It hit the tail.” Ivy said. “It has to hit the area where the heart lies. Then the werewolf dies and take on the original human form.”

“If it was that deadly then perhaps the werewolf would be dead already.” Loki said.

Ivy groans, shaking her head.

“You don’t understand about the whole silver bullet concept.” Ivy said. “Hitting the tail was a ‘warning’ that we are on the hunt.”

“A warning would be more along the lines of throwing a rock and then verbal warning.”

“We have two different definitions of warning.”

“And you just noticed.”

“Hey, I am not a fast thinker sometimes.”

“That using a staff is useless than using a fish on a fire.”

“...You have an invalid argument, Lucky.”

“It’s Loki. Low-key. Not lucky.”

Ivy sighs.

“That’s what I am saying.” Ivy said.  “My disability is part of the verbal in-accuracy.”

“And what is your disability?” Loki asks.  “Is it Anticpestermitus?”

“...There’s no such thing as Anticpestermitus.” Ivy said.  “I have that aspergers thing.” She waves her right hand in the air. “Named after a dude who coined it.”

“You talk too much.” Loki said.

“Then why did you  come?” Ivy asks, feeling hurt.

“I came to kill this beast plaguing the streets of Asgard.” Loki

“So you decided to hitch on my mission to avenge a werewolf.” Ivy said, with a hateful tone to the word ‘you’. “And then acted so genuine about it that I decided not to make a fuss.” Her hands were in fists.  “You’re horrible.”

“I perfected that skill.” Loki sid.

“Being horrible is not a skill, damn  it.” Ivy said.  “It comes along naturally!”

“Your skill is at being a pest.” Loki said.

“Fine!” Ivy said.  “Take your pistol from the 1700’s and use ordinary bullets to kill the werewolf!” She steps back from Loki keeping her composure. “I am not gonna be the one who tells Odin that his son has been scratched by a werewolf and is doomed for the rest of his life to become one at night!”

“No.” Loki said. “They don’t.”

“Yes, they do.” Ivy said.  “That’s what everyone says to Werewolf experts, and lucky, you’re wrong!”

Ivy storms off away from Loki pretty ticked off.

“I hope you die.”

Ivy held up her middle finger.

“That makes the two of us!” Ivy shouts back

She was really strange. Never before had Loki got a comeback like this.

__                                          __                                                                   __

...Thirty-two minutes pass...

...Right outside the forest but at a pathway with a clear ground...

“Lucky!” Loki heard Ivy’s distant shout in the background from behind. “Use the spear!”

He could hear the spear flying by leaves towards his direction. Loki catches the spear in the nick of time as the werewolf had lunged towards him claws extended and large baring fangs revealed. His magic turns the missing spear end into a visible type of metal that shined briefly in the moonlight. Loki aimed the spear forwards in the nick of time that it stabbed through the werewolves chest making the werewolf halt in its tracks.The unusually short werewolf lower its arms and back down the fierce look.

Light disappeared from the werewolf's eyes.

Loki yanks the spear out of the werewolf's chest. The werewolf's body tumbled back landing on the ground. Loki shifts towards the left in a way that can be easily decided as ‘to the side’ in the words of literature. His eyes had adjusted to the night at this point but the spears end was glowing an electric blue. Just like the Asgardian swords used by warriors that sizzled when striking one another in combat.

“Its over, Ivy.” Loki said. “Come out from where you hide.”

There was silence. There wasn’t a reply

“Ivy, don’t play tricks on me.” Loki said, as we witness the werewolves curled up body turn into an Asgardian boy.

There was nothing, except for an owl hooting in the night, and Loki not hearing what he expected to hear. He looks down towards the right as the spear had given some spotlight on the boy’s body. His face turns into that of recognition. Lokii lowers his head and then shook it lightly.This boy is an Asgardian who went missing three days ago, and, unfortunately fell victim to a uncontrollable werewolf. Loki sighs pitying the family’s loss. With a twirl of his fingers Loki made an excessively and strangely odd huge border collie appear behind the body in a not so bright green light. Lets call the border collie merely ‘Tyun’ since he may be a temporary creature for the time being.

“I expect you know where to go, with him.” Loki said, his head turned up towards Tyun.

Tyun  nodded his head and then lightly with care picks up the boy’s body.

“Good boy.” Loki said. “Off you go.”

Tyun ran down the path that the werewolf had been running in.

Loki turns away feeling as though something was wrong. Something that concerned only the most strangest Midgardian on Asgard. Something had happened in the forest without hearing a scream, a yell, and a cry from Ivy. Loki taps on the spear’s handle that then turned a unique shade of purple, and then, a cast of purple light travel down the direction behind Loki making a path to follow. This basically is a different form of a tracking system using magic.

He follows the path for a while until he came over a tree that was in half.

“I’m...I’m okay.” Ivy’s weak voice alerted Loki. “B..Bu..But that damn racoon isn’t.”

Loki saw a limping racoon over a tree branch. He zapped the poor racoon, and then watched the furry critter fall over landing in a bush much dead.Loki walks around the tree stump, carefully as he had seen the big cart Ivy had made being empty and leaned against a standing tree.Loki walks over a  small tree stump and then walks over to a couple steps away from Ivy’s boots.There were wimpy sticks to the side near Ivy’s right boot.

“What did you do?” Loki asks.

“I...I...I tripped.” Ivy said.

“Don’t lie to me.” Loki said. “I am the prince of lies.”

“I may have...tried to throw the spear at the werewolf’s head.” Ivy  said, sounding weak. “And then that...Plan, erm, kind of backfired.” She looks over to the wimpy sticks. “It ain’t logical. Really. They’re so wimpy they can hurt a human. Yet not a werewolf...And then I don’t know what happened to the spear. It just...poofed!”

“You threw it to me.” Loki said.

“No I didn’t.” Ivy said, with a stunned reaction on her face. “I was sitting right here,” She points down to herself. “In withering pain contemplating where the hell I went wrong and how that crater crashed and illogically...erm,er...went through my chest.”

“You removed those sticks without considering that keeping them in could save your life?”

“Dumb as it sounds; keeping them in would have caused more dire damage.”

“That was dumb.”

“No, it was a smart move considering I wouldn’t be bleeding out more.”

“And you’re dying.”

Ivy made a weak sigh.

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Ivy remarks. “Well...” She looks down her right side weakly.  “Seeing my dead brother James awhile ago and...apologizing to him and all.” Loki is staring at Ivy, awkwardly. “Fine. You’re right...I’m dying,lucky.” Her voice sounds defeated. “I’ll be coming home in a box.”

“What makes you think you’re going back in a box?” Loki asks.

Ivy sighs.

“I know...that you can’t heal people like me.” Ivy said. “You don’t have the experience. Hogun told me about the little incident you had...years ago with an average Midgardian.” Ivy looks towards the glowing purple spear.  “Purple.” She smiles a little tilting her head to the side. “My favorite color.”

Ivy loses conscious, however she is still breathing ever so faintly.


	11. Heart

Loki goes to the mountains for help holding Ivy dying in his arms.This help is not very conventional and ideal in most cases when knowing what help lies in the mountains, and, being in Loki’s boots. Oddly enough Loki could hear what sounded to be faint singing from Ivy that went “In my time of...dying...I will not...” repeatedly. The singing became fainter and fainter gradually until it seemed as though Ivy had stopped.

He came to a stop  near a cave that had a fleet of bent forward trees growing at the right hand side of the mountain.These trees needless to say were not much  of a ‘fear factor’ when the moon is out in the shape of a bannana.To the left of the trees there is a field of gigantic boulders varying in sizes stacke almost neatly in rows. Near these boulder collections is a large foot print sharing remarkable resemblance to a Dragon’s paw. Loki knew only one individual on Asgard who did not normally sleep at night and resided in a cave.  

“Dragon, come out!” Loki demands.

From the cave came a deep unpleasant and enormous dangerous growl.Midgardians normally would turn around, throw their hands into the air, and frantically run away screaming at the top of their lungs. Unlike Midgardians there are some Asgardians who don’t share the incredibly instant fear that persuades them to run away. 

“I am not a pet.” Came a deep voiced reply as two glowing pairs of dragon orange eyes appear in the darkness. “Or your ‘partner’.”

“I am not here about your issues.” Loki said.

We hear a sniff from the cave’s opening. 

Logically this is a dragon.

“I smell blood.”  The male dragon walks out of the cave followed by a heavy vibe of untrust and ancient-ness to it. We can see the glint of a golden fang from the side of the dragon’s mouth that is partially open while the front of the mouth is closed. One paw did not have claws; it seems as if that paw was selectively ‘declawed’.The other paw did have long huge claws

There came a hatred growl from the dragon.

“You bring a Midgardian to me, boy? Ah, how sweet. “ The Dragon lightly pats on his tough scaled chest. We see a visible sidewalk crack scar on the right hand side of the Dragon’s head. “You are  too late. ” His playful demeanor turned into a serious one. “I lost my appetite for Midgardians years ago.”

 “I didn’t bring this Midgardian for you to eat!” Loki said. “I brought her here for you  to heal .”

“Say my name.” The dragon said in a deep voice. 

Loki stares at the blue-brown dragon that stood before him.

“Drakise.” Loki said. We should probably refer to the dragon as Drakise since that is the Dragon’s name.  “If you don’t save this Midgardian, I am afraid someone will tip Odin off about a dragon hiding in the mountains.” 

Drakise lowered his head to Loki’s level.Visible fiery orange-red smoke drifts from the nostrils. Drakise’s orange eyes flicker at Loki while narrowing in a way that wasn’t friendly.Drakise did not seem the least friendly in the presence of a Midgardian. Nor was he apparently comforting at all to say for the least.Drakise  basically frowns at Loki’s threat and then lifted his head up from the mischievous god. 

“I am not only alive because of you.” Drakise said, lifting his head up.   “I can blend into the rock, boy.”

“Drakise, there is no way you can stand Asgardians poking at you!” Loki reminds Drakise.

“Say my full name.” Drakise said, snorting a puff of smoke.

Loki closed his eyes and coughed  waving his hand in front of himself to shake the smoke away. 

“Drakise of the Icelandic region,stop stalling.” Loki said, waving away the last bit of the bad smoke.  “Your breath smells horrible.”

Drakise makes a fake cough patting on his chest and then spits out to the side a pigs head. 

“Pigs.” Drakise said.

Loki’s eyes had opened at the time Drakise had spat out a bad dinner. 

“I did not need to know why your breath smells horrible.” Loki said

Drakise knocks the pigs head into the creepy unusual forest and then tilts his head down to the right looking at Loki curiously. 

“Why should I help?” Drakise asks. “I know you’re not the type to come at night...Over a mere mortal.”

“If this Midgardian dies, and I return with a dead corpse; Odin will extend my punishment to Midgard for a few centuries.” Loki said. “Then I’ll rat you out. You know my father does not agree to dragons residing on Asgard.” 

Drakise made a low somewhat deep laugh at Loki. 

“Oh boy.” Drakise said as he shook his head. Drakise looks down to Loki, the man who was holding a short figure in his arms, with a tilt of his head.  “You’ve been avoiding your little consequence like a  child .”

“ I am holding a child in my arms.” Loki said. 

Drakise lowers his head towards the semi-conscious Ivy.Drakise smells her at first and then lifts his head up as his orange-blue eyes glint strangely.It was as though someone had brought in a mirror into a room that is shining light and brought a dragon into the very same room, and then  blinded the dragon. Well  that is a bit of an over exaggeration because basically Drakise’s eyes had glowed in the color of a bright blinding mirror.

“This is a unusual Midgardian.” Drakise said, turning his head towards Loki.  “And what do you expect me to do?”

“Heal her.” Loki said. 

“This is a mere midgardian, boy.” Drakise said. His long and sharp talons dug into the dirt.  “I am the last of my kind!” Drakise’s tail knocks against a bent forward creepy tree making it fall sideways to the ground. “What mercy has humanity put on my race’s extinction? None!”

Loki frowns as his eyes were locked at Drakise.

“You owe me.” Loki said. 

“I owe you nothing.” Drakise said. 

“You said, right after I brought you here; I owe you.” Loki said, pointing up to the dragon.”I do not want a dead Midgardian to be responsible for my--”

“Midgardians are worthless,greedy, and hateful brats.” Drakise said.  “last I remember about being brought to a beautiful realm by a mere young boy was that he told me not to make myself a public attraction.”

“Drakise.” Loki said. “Look into Ivy’s soul.”

Drakise backs away baffled by Loki. 

“You lost your mind, boy?” Drakise asks as he takes a step back. His tail made a wimpy near-to-death tree topple over. “They’re all the same!”

“This one is different.” Loki said, acting stubborn. 

Drakise sighs, defeatedly.Drakise mutters a faint  ‘fine, Loki.’ in a lower voice. He reaches out his talonless fingers to Ivy’s face, and then, touched her cheek.Drakise’s mouth slowly opens to a complete ‘o’ and words did not spill out.He backs his talonless paw away from Ivy. 

“Put her down.” Drakise said. 

Loki lays Ivy down to the ground. 

“This soul.” Drakise began as he makes a scar on his chest plate. “Is different.”

The scenery around Drakise is blinded by a annoyingly bright light. We can hear the sound of light steady dragon wings and the sound of a heart beating. We’re not able to get a clear view of the heart but what we do see is that Drakise had a made small incision into Ivy’s chest.Loki is visibly puzzled what Drakise is doing.Drakise carefully places the beating heart into Ivy’s chest that easily replaces the dead one. The wound made by Drakise heals up and then Loki uses his magic to repair the hole Drakise had made to perform the emergency transplanting. 

“This Midgardian...is effectively immortal, until I die.”  Drakise said,and then he watches Loki’s eyes grow big. “Oh, so you were told otherwise.” Drakise snorts. “You didn’t realize that Dragon Hearts given to mere mortals make them immortal. There are legends that dragons can heal mortals to health when no one else can.”

“Those are the ones I’ve heard.” Loki said.

Drakise makes a low chuckle.  

“The prince of lies fell for a lie.” Drakise said. “Someone isn’t great as they claim to be.”

“You should have told me!” Loki shouts

“And she would have died.” Drakise said with much heaviness to the word ‘died’. “You came to  me , boy. Remember that.” Drakise steps back from Ivy’s body.  “If you were capable of healing a Midgardian then you would not  be here.”

“My father will notice her extended life.” Loki said.

“And he’ll have to kill me to end it.” Drakise said, budging his folded wings a little in a defiant manner.  “If she is in physical pain, so will I. When I die; so does this ‘Ivy’.”

Drakise turns away from Loki and walks into the cave without making another word. 


	12. Lies

The last Ivy remembered about last night was the spear hitting the werewolf’s tail, and then, speaking with her deceased brother James. Usually Ivy could recall what she did the night before; except...last night was really different.Different than any other night she had been through on Midgard. Different enough she remembered the highlight: Werewolf.

Ivy awoke the next morning by tumbling off the bed and landing on the hard floor. She gets ready,got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went off to find if there was a chance that Sammy is still alive.She had a ‘inspector gadget’ movie theme bobbling off and on in her mind heading down the stairway to the backside of the castle that leads directly to a beach. A marvelous beach that had some very big boulders. Ivy often did not take this exit in her recent own adventures out the castle. The boulders lead directly up to a tall mountain ‘cliffy’ grassy hill that had small staircase rocks similar to fake rocks at a mountain climbing practice building.

“Due, do, dooe.” Ivy hums with her hands behind her back.  “Inspectah Gadget, nah nah nuh.”

There happened to be a hallway that crossed the staircase.Ivy twists a long green vine into a knot walking by.There were plants growing above right on the roof in these rounded shaped pots connected to other pots similar to a pipe line, except, it grew.

And then a hand yanked her to the side.

“Wee!” Ivy said, feeling a quick gust of air.

Ivy didn’t stop when the hand had let go so she fell down to the floor, and then, ended up laughing at herself.Miraculously her glasses were not broken  by the unexpected quick fall initiated by someone else.

“I don’t see how falling is fun.”

“When something is unexpected like you, Mr dracula-prince-malfoy-haired-dude, anything is fun!” Ivy said, getting back up. “It is best to enjoy the moment when it happens.” She fiddles with her glasses looking at Loki. “So what brings you’sah here?”

You’sah was so not a word. Far as Loki knew, anyway.

“Do not tell my father what happened last night.” Loki said.

Ivy tilts her head.

“...What?” Ivy said.  “I don’t recall seeing you at night.” Loki strangely acts relieved. I might be wrong about behavior, but Loki is acting like he has something to hide, Ivy made a mental note. Overall maybe being a TV viewer who watched crime shows did really come in handy for reality away from the television set. “Even though I don’t remember much.”

“Good.” Loki said.

Ivy’s forehead became a mess of wrinkles and her eyes narrowed as her eyelids  lower down making a ‘I see what you’re doing there’ glare even through the glasses. Ivy slides forward her glasses up  from the tip of her nose towards the bridge.

“So this means you were with me.” Ivy concluded. “And something good happened.”

“No.” Loki lied.

“Then why the hell did you take me to the side in the wee hours of the morning, and then, ‘suspiciously’ tell me not to tell Odin what I did last night?” Ivy asks, placing her hands on her hips. “I am a really nosy person, and when you deny something that I frankly just heard, let’s say, you got a bug on you.”

“No I don’t.” Loki said.

“There’s a spider on your shoulder.” Ivy said. “And it’s currently mating with a black widow.”

Loki looks over his shoulder and only saw a leaf.

“Not funny.” Loki said,flicking off the leaf.

“...Your right shoulder.” Ivy said, making a fake cough.  On his right shoulder is a piece of fur. “You have a really dusty figure of speech book.” Ivy folds her arms while grinning from ear to ear that she tricked the Trickier. “Anyway, denying what you said gets my attention; Mr I-am-a-perfect-rendition-of-Dracula-who-can-stand-in-the-daylight.”

Loki flicks off the piece of fur.

Surely Ivy would mature and stop frankly being annoying; someday. But that day wouldn’t be coming right this instant.

“You might have painted a mustache on Thor’s face and convinced me to put a horse in the dance hall.” Loki said. 

Ivy’s mouth became open.

“...Hell I was sleep talkin’ again!” Ivy said.

“Yes, yes you were.” Loki said.

“And I slept walk killing a bratty ol’ werewolf!” Ivy said, sounding disappointed of last night.

“I am not sure if “old” is precise to describe a young werewolf.” Loki remarks

“So were you there!” Ivy said, stepping back. “How did I kill it? How did my terrible aiming hit the killer beast?”

“I wasn’t there when you killed him.” Loki said. “You asked for a shovel after waking me up, and so, I did.”

“Lies!” Ivy said. “You were there!” Ivy narrows her eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re lying about the night before,so, answer this rather simple question.” Ivy puts her hands together and then dips them forwards. “What the hell did I do last night?”

“You killed a werewolf, painted a mustache on Thor’s face, and then put a horse in the dance hall.” Loki lied.

Well Loki wasn’t lying about the mustache part.

“Was it black?” Ivy asks.

“No, it was white.” Loki said.

“If I put a horse in the dance hall it would be black. Black like Black Beauty.” Ivy said. “And you are seriously coverin’ up something." Ivy twirls her right index finger in a circle. "So--” She stops suddenly thinking about the recollection of the night before. Then the next thought came up: James. Her hands were trembling and she turned white as a ghost.  “I-i-i-i nearly died, didn’t I?”

“No.” Loki lies.

The whole scared attitude fell away for a different light on Ivy.

“I nearly died.” Ivy said. “And you’re lying to me about dying.”

Loki furrows his eyebrows.

“Didn’t say I was there.” Loki said. “I wasn’t there, Midgardian.”

Ivy steps back into the hall looking hurt.Emotionally hurt. Her head feels hot, bad, and dizzy.Loki hadn’t seen Ivy show a feeling like that since she came to Asgard. Ivy can feel anger traveling up from her heart. That was enough indicators that maybe she isn’t all ‘hide feelings in a snowball’ kind of a person. It was then Loki noticed that she didn’t seem to have those heavy and burdened shoulders. They were relaxed. Her once ‘sad but mostly happy’ eyes had changed into a ‘hurt and confused’ pair.

“If I was tall enough, I would slap you by now.” Ivy said.

Ivy left  Loki in the hallway and disappeared down the staircase as a distant dot.


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicous

“Brother,did you know there was a werewolf lurking in the forest?” Loki asks.

Thor had been attempting to master the style of painting when Loki had randomly popped up. Loki knew how exactly to make an unexpected visit to Thor when it was least expected.Thor turns to his right surprised that Loki did in fact know about the werewolf. Maybe Sif was right after all.

“Yes.” Thor said, with a disappointed sulk. “I’ve been biding my time to go find it.”

Loki laughs.

“Brother, that werewolf is very much dead.” Loki said.  “And so is the other werewolf.” Thor’s expressions into a ‘there was another werewolf?’ which only earned a nod from Loki. “Your little ‘mission’ in the forest can be called off.”

Thor’s face is all ‘Did you kill it’.

“No.” Loki lied, with a shake of his hand.  “That was all Ivy.” Loki had one hand behind his back and so he made a little painted black mustache appear on Thor’s face. “Ivy was very delighted about it last night she painted on your face. Ivy woke me up last night to give her a ‘shovel’ to bury the werewolf.”

Thor feels his cheeks.

“I don’t feel any paint.” Thor said.

Loki made a mirror appear in his hand hidden behind his back and handed the silver framed hand mirror to Thor.

“Surprised no one told you.” Loki said.

Thor turns the hand-mirror over and holds it up apparently showing the backside.

“This is another trick of yours, isn’t it?” Thor asks, wary of Loki’s trickery.

Loki shook his head  and his index finger.

“As much as it entertains me; no.” Loki said.  “Turn it around.”

Thor turns the hand mirror around gasps seeing a black painted mustache above his lips--Even the  growing blonde beard had been painted over--and it was so apparent that his face turns a heated red.The sad part about it is that Loki also had used a spell that made Thor looks like he had trimmed his beard up to be a cowboy’s most wanted mustache back in the wild west.

“How dare no one tells me about this until breakfast!” Thor said, getting up.  “I must rid my face of this unwanted--” Thor glances back to the mirror. “My beard!” Thor looks horrified touching where the parts of his blonde beard should be. “The Midgardian cut my beard!”

“You can always grow it back.” Loki said.

“Mine takes longer to grow back.” Thor said. “Yours come back instantly.”

“Brother, do I or do I not have a beard?” Loki asks.

“No.” Thor said.

“You’re thinking about Volstagg’s beard.” Loki said.  “I shave my face every day to look this handsome.”

“Men with beard look handsome.” Thor said

“So, you plan to grow your beard to your toes?” Loki asks. “Fine then. Good luck walking.”

“Short beards, Loki.” Thor said.  “Excuse me,I must wash my beardless face.”

Thor  walks away.

“You’re already growing out a beard,Brother!” Loki reassures Thor. “Someone who plans to be king should start growing it out early.”

Once again; Loki had tricked Thor. And on the other hand Ivy didn’t know Loki had made the painted image on Thor’s face reappear, and, cut Thor’s beard in the process. Loki looks down to see the hand mirror is on the stool that Thor sat on.Loki looks both ways then he uses magic on the stool almost splashing it in green sparkles similar to fireworks.The stool jumps up turning into a zebra and the mirror turned into a harness.

“You have a date at a riding challenge.” Loki said, using the reins to lead the Zebra away from the castle.

Oh, the mischief that Loki could do on Asgard.

___                                              ___                                           _

_..Two hours later..._

_..The throne room..._

Thor had told Odin what year Ivy is from, and, that she is from a part of Midgard known as ‘Ohio, Patterndale in the United States’ strangely. Odin could not be sure that Thor, the one and only Asgardian who could see through beasts as people, had managed to carry on a conversation with a unusual Midgardian.So Odin had Ivy brought to clear his doubts.

“Ivy, what did you do yesterday?” Odin asks.

Ivy stares at Odin.

“I..slept?” Ivy said, as her fingers fidget.

“Do not play games with me, Midgardian.” Odin said.

A smile grew across Ivy’s face.

“I killed a werewolf.” Ivy said, cheerfully. “And I got forgiven!”

Well, that didn’t really make sense. How does a four foot eleven Midgardian kill  a ‘werewolf’ that is capable of towering right over her? Werewolves are known to tower over the shortest Midgardians in the night at any kind of location; forest, street, and a road.One of the fear factors that send most Midgardians running away rather than dealing with the threat. Odin is becoming skeptical that Ivy could have done it on her own.

“For killing a  werewolf?” Odin asks.

Ivy makes a short laugh.

“No.” Ivy said. “There’s just some things you can’t forgive yourself.” Her voice became lower as though what she is about to say next is a touchy subject. “Even for the death of a sibling that could have been prevented.”

“And how?” Odin asks.

“I...I honestly don’t know.” Ivy said, averting her eyes towards the left.  “I have two theories; One, I was hallucinating.” She taps on her right index fix. Her attention returns towards Odin. “Two, I was dying.” Ivy taps on her second finger beside the index finger. “I am still alive;so, I’mma go with the first one!”

“Did you speak with Thor in the previous evening?” Odin asks.

Ivy taps at her chin, and her eyes gazed to the ceiling. This might be the most important question of my entire life, Ivy thought, since I don’t really remember what happened last night and Loki is being really sketchy telling me if I died or not.  Ivy admires the ceiling tapping her boots on the floor ever so lightly.

Ivy pokes at thin air making a poker face.

“A question does not take ten minutes for a straightforward reply.” Odin said.

Ivy looks down from the ceiling and folds her arms making a pout _. Should I tell him that no; I haven’t seen Mr-I-am-a-brat-face-and-he-insulted Sammy one hour ago?_ Thinking one decision out isn’t very short for Ivy. She keeps debating even with a little warning from Odin. Then again it sounds really childish coming from someone who looks like a child; but is not.

“Yes.” Ivy lies, glancing to the left. “I spoke to Thor today and yesterday.”

“I wasn't asking about today.” Odin said.

“Oh.” Ivy said. “Your little blonde son has a interest in shaving his beard horribly.”

“Ivy, you’re excused.” Odin said.

“Bye-zers!” Ivy said, zipping out of Odin’s presence.

Odin’s suspicions were proved to be true. After all Ivy’s behavior sold her out rather than her words. At a later time Odin is seen speaking  with Loki in private. Not many  Asgardians were around the king and his second son.Though by Loki’s expression it is very convenient that Odin hasn’t got to the point. Ivy’s current whereabouts are rather left unknown what she is doing beyond the castle walls.

“Father, what is it that you requested me for?” Loki asks.

Ivy is walking by the door. She was requested by Frigga to come along and show her skill in using a piano.

“I requested Thor to ask Ivy, not you.” Odin said.

At the mention of her name; Ivy looks through a keyhole that allowed her to see the room is similar to a library. It had rows and rows of books _. Gods take meetings in their personal libraries?,_ Ivy thought quizzically uncertain her mind is acting right. Personal endless library's were not the ideal place to hold a discussion when there could be a librarian lurking around in the shady not very trusting shadows.

“If it is any consolation,I didn’t want to.” Loki said.

“But you did it, anyway.” Odin said. “And the next time you go to Midgard... It will not be the winter.”

Loki’s reaction is that of surprise.Even though Ivy could not see his reaction; this is a very likely reaction from Loki. Ivy raises an eyebrow from behind the door. _So...Lemme get this straight; this dude hasn't visited Earth in who knows long and happens to be so mischievous he doesn't want to face the consequences._ Ivy connects the dots in her mind figuring out what Odin is probably foreshadowing.A frown appears on Ivy's face while thinking; t _hat is so lame._

“What did I do last time?” Loki innocently asks.

“Nearly started a war with Jotunheim.” Odin reminds Loki. Ivy's mouth fell open.  “You will be in Midgard for a _Midgardian year_.”

"Over a child, father?" Loki said. "What makes this child so important that Thor has to face a wall of gibberish?"

Ivy looks hurt backing away from the door.

"This Midgardian is not a child." Odin said. "She is a teenager, Loki." Odin walks over to a table and then flips open a age old book that sounded like it sent dust flying away.  "I can see a blurr in her future that will not stop." Ivy hears a page being turned. "A blur-shroud; that is what it is called."

"Maybe this is a different shroud?" Loki suggests."You rarely have these, father."

"Loki, this may be hard to believe." Odin said, tapping on a page on the book. "But there are matters beyond Asgardian intervention.It seems her fate lies in the stars."

Ivy walks away from the door feeling some pain in her back.Ivy walks straight forward ignoring the pain originating in her back making the assumption that some strange phenomena was happening to her back.She can feel the specific pin-points at certain parts of her back.Little by little--and knowing her back, of course--Ivy concluded that a marking of dragon wings were making themselves clear. Ivy is not growing a pair of dragon wings. That would have been too weird.

"In the stars." Loki repeats.

"Yes." Odin said. "In the stars."

Loki pauses.

"Can there be a chance..." Loki began to say, in a low voice.

"Loki, there is not a chance Ivy's fate will be changed." Odin said. "When she joins the stars; one day,maybe I will learn why her fate lies there. Instead of joining the other unfortunate midgardians who've since passed." Odin closes the book. "It would be certainly helpful if you gave me a clear picture what is going on with Ivy."

"I have." Loki lies.

_____                                                                             ____

_...Three hours later..._

_...In a different library room..._

"You've got a nice Sirius Black look going on." Ivy said, looking up from a book about 'sea-creatures of Asgard' that apparently was written by Odin's father long ago.

Ivy is referring to Loki's messy curly black hair. Loki had intentionally messed up his hair.

"May I ask who is  Sirius Black?" Loki asks.

Again, one of his most thought out plans to get Ivy annoyed was backfiring.

"Sirius Black is a awesome blacksheep of his family who is capable of becoming a werewolf!" Ivy explains, very clearly surprisingly.  "He is also a wizard. He is also a relative to Harry Potter and has been removed twice in his family tree. In fact; if you grew a short beard then many Potterheads surely would end up crying."

Loki raises a brow.

"He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange." Ivy said, turning her attention down to the blue leathered book."The resemblance is pretty neat."  She pauses reading the book and lowered it from her eye's view. Her eyes were so lit brighter than a candle. "Tell me you; ever heard of Expecto Patronum?"

"No." Loki said. "I should know about this."

"Sorry, but I got news for you." Ivy said.  "Get a stick and use it on Thor: at night."

"What good does night do waving a stick at my brother?" Loki asks.

"You'll see." Ivy said, picking up the book back to her eye level and leaned back into the chair. The pain from the unusual red markings making a pair of dragon wing imprints was lighter than it had been two hours ago. In fact Ivy is on page one hundred thirty-nine. "By the way; you're failing at getting a reaction from me."

Loki left the room irritated that Ivy was very reaction-less, and, very much acts as though the world didn't deserve a cookie of care. Technically it means Ivy did not give a whole lot thought to whatever happened around her.

"Brother!" Thor's voice startles Loki. "Welcome to my beard's injured fan club!"

Loki hadn't thought about Thor's reaction, apparently.

"I don't know any sorts about a 'club',Brother."  Loki said, turned towards Thor's direction.

Thor's hair is colored pink.

"I found this in my room." Thor said, holding a paper out.

Loki used all of his self control not to laugh. It is apparent that Thor hadn't noticed the unusual coloring in his own hair. Loki could see, that in plain as day, was a letter written in _his_ writing that read: _Can I join the club with your injured beard?_.The only part that screamed 'forgery!' was the unusual spelling of 'beard'.

"I didn't write it." Loki said.

"That is your writing, brother." Thor said.

Loki glares at Thor.

"Did you show her my writing?"  Loki asks.

"She was acting so nice and apologetic." Thor said. "I couldn't say no to her."

Loki turns towards the doors and opens the right door completely. Loki walks right in expecting to see Ivy sitting in the chair engrossed into the book.However she is not at the slightest there in the room.The book is left open on the chair's cushion.

"That little Midgardian..." Loki said. _I've been tricked by a Midgardian_, Loki thought, _I have not been tricked by someone else impressively for a century._

"Brother, this means you're in my club." Thor said.

"And how many is that?" Loki asks.

"You,me, the hammer, and the beard." Thor said.

"Thor, that is four." Loki said.


	14. Finngard

Ivy basically does something that makes Odin mad and he grounds her to The Blank Closed Space for a whole Asgardian day.What she did is something that may be considered funny when explained to others but it sounds disrespectful decorating a statue in paint to ‘cheer up the sad face’ on the mentioned rock.Ivy is tapping her boots together staring off into the white space  thinking about other things.

“Blank Closed Space.” Ivy said out loud observing the whiteness. “Doesn’t seem closed.” She looks down towards her hands rolling an eye.  “If it were closed then it should be dark in this room. Too bright for a quick nap.”

Ivy thought about a bunny hopping.

And then a bunny hops over her feet.

“What dah?” Ivy said, shaking her head.

The bunny disappeared into oblivion.

“I just imagined a bunny.” Ivy said, out loud. A light bulb went off in her mind. A wide smile replaces Ivy’s boresome expression. “I just imagined a bunny!”

Ivy stands up thinking about the beach. The whiteness became replaced by a blue sky that has some popcorn shaped clouds in strange shapes that changed by the wind.Ivy walks on sand;boot-less. Ivy could feel the sand slipping in between her toes, the dry sugar feeling sand feels small but unusual,and the  warm cozy wind went by making Ivy’s long shoulder length black hair wave behind her ears. Well if ‘wave’ is not a better word to describe her hair flying then perhaps that is not a really ideal word.

“This isn’t a white  closed space.” Ivy said,looking towards the direction that she reaches her right hand out. “It is a imagination bubble!”

Ivy takes one step forward, and then, lands straight into the white mass she got out of in the first place. Ivy turns around taping on her chin and folded left arm underneath her right elbow thinking about her initial claim.Ivy raises her left dark eyebrow questionably at the whiteness ahead.

“Hmm.” Ivy said, taking her finger off her chin. “Maybe it is my mind doing it.” Ivy paces back and forth with her arms behind her back and her gaze fixated towards the floor. “I am here for one Asgardian day--which is beyond me how time is different between ‘realms’--and I have an apparently strong imagination.”

Ivy stops her pacing.

“A strong imagination.” Ivy repeats as a devious smile spreads on her face. “White bubble, underwater civilization that mostly consists of Mermaids and Mermen, fish, sharks, ocean, sky, and a seafloor.” Ivy’s left hazel eye looks towards the side. “I am so gonna have fun!”

Ivy claps her hands together putting them under her chin appearing to be delighted what she has thought up to do.Ivy looks up towards the ‘white sky’ with a sense of boldness running in her mind.She lowers her hands down away from her chin.

“Hey universe!” Ivy loudly shouts, waving her left hand  in the air while cupping one side of her right hand to the side of her mouth. “Watch this little beauty make magic!”

Ivy parts her arms away  saving some distance between her hands and bending her elbows making her fingers spread out.In the distance is a hint of blue followed by fast pacing moving body of water.A circle appears around Ivy on the ground floor. Ivy seems to be keenly focused in what she is doing.She rushes her arms forward letting her fingers bend upwards somewhat becoming outlined in moving water.

“Dad always said I got a thing for being a big thing in a small packages.” Ivy recalls. “He’s right!”

Ivy is wearing those small pair of brown boots that had a dangling white rope connected to small brown puffy balls. She apparently had stepped out of the beach scenery her mind had imagined in this unusual white space; so apparently that means they re-appeared. We see a thin gray line divide the level between water and the surface above.The perspective flies above Ivy pretty much above two feet from the gray thin line. The  outline of the underwater city is witnessed taking shape in a gray tint within this endless vast white space that never ended.It is similar to a time-loop except it does not depend on time.

The shapes of fish are seen coming into view.Landscaping slowly became unique in shape, size, and design resembling a mountainous climate.A huge towering tidal wave appears momentarily after the building designs to the underwater city had appeared in dark gray rock color blocking perspective of Ivy.The huge tidal wave crashes over the huge area in a gigantic water bodily crash that made a boom.

A beach takes shape at a rather great distance away from the location that the underwater city is located. A wide field of yellow shiny sand appears first,second came dark gray rocks taking on different shapes, third came a rocky brown cliff, and forth came a vast green grass at the very top of this cliff. The blue sky is dotted by a few fluffy soft popcorn shaped clouds strolling in the atmosphere so lazily. A sun appears to the right.

Our perspective goes through the sea,past several living fish, and zig-zagged past the living merpeople. Obviously they have tails; some of them are different, not very classic though. Their tails are similar to different fish life in the ocean. Such as whales and sharks.Anyway the scene halts into a entrance hall where we can see Ivy is basically in a white bubble surrounded by several merpeople.

“Hai!” Ivy said, pretty chipper and happy. “I created you.”

The merpeople, probably the residents of this underwater castle, gasp.

“Do you have a name?” Forktonish asks.

Yes, Ivy gives weird names to a amazingly fantastic underwater sea people.

“Of course.” Ivy said. “The name is Ivy...”

__                                                              __                                            __

_...Three Asgardian Days later..._

“Thor,do you know where the Midgardian has been lately?” An Asgardian by the name Bredward asks.

“No.” Thor said.  “I have not seen Ivy in a few days.”

“The play is doomed.” Bredward said.

“...play?” Thor repeats.

“The Midgardian has introduced ‘ballet’ to us.” Bredward explains. “It is a performance that tells a story with music and dance moves. A ‘theatrical’ entertainment as she described it.”

“Ah, I understand.” Thor said. “Another source of entertainment.”

Bredward nods.

“We really need her help.” Bredward said.

“What is this play for?” Thor asks.

“It is for the kids.” Bredward said. “This Midgardian is the only one who knows The Swan story by heart, and, some of our ‘cast members’ are doubting the kids will enjoy it.”  Bredward made the matter sound urgent. “We need her to clap willingly so the kids will join in.”

“The Swan?” Thor asks.

“The Swan Princess, Thor.” Bredward said. “The Midgardian has claimed numerous times ‘Not the Barbie one’ which I have no clue what that is.” Thor is finding that a little odd to believe. “This play was The Midgardian’s idea.”

“How many kids are you talking about?” Thor asks.

“A couple hundred.” Bredward said.

So Thor figured Ivy did something so bad that his father decided to basically ground her somewhere;in Asgard.

“Ivy will be back before the Masquerade Ball, Bredward.” Thor said. “I have a idea where she might be.”

Thor walks past Bredward.

“...I doubt she’ll get be back before seven.” Bredward mutters to himself. “Knowing her.”

Our scene changes to a room colored in gold tint, the walls were magnificent,and the floor just happened to be a floor without a beautiful design. Not that floors on Asgard had to match the buildings inner beauty. There is two Asgardian men guards seen  staring at a beach tinted circulating portal in the pebble rock tinted wall.These two are Dephinal and Cahiff.

“I see a beach.” Cahiff said.

“We should be seeing whiteness.” Dephinal said. “Not a veach.”

Cahiff looks towards Dephinal.

“You can stop rhyming,Dephinal.” Cahiff said.

“I find it fun.” Dephinal said.

“There are many Asgardians who can disagree.” Cahiff said.

Dephinal pushes Cahiff into the circulating portal.

“You have superseded me.” Dephinal said.

Dephinal walks into the portal expecting to land on his feet. Instead Dephinal lands on his face rather than the feet. Cahiff’s complaints about his hair getting dirty did little to Dephinal’s now grunty mood. Cahiff paces back and forth looking at the ocean every once in a while.Cahiff’s boots made the sand crunch underneath while somewhat sinking around in the sand. Dephinal uses a nearby boulder to help himself up. Cahiff’s hair is completely beaded by sand.

“I am not going into the water.” Cahiff protests.

“A Cotter would go in there if a god ordered him.” Dephinal said.

“We’re not in Scotland, Dephinal.” Cahiff said.

“Of course you’re going.” Dephinal said. “Just imagine if this were...” Dephinal points over to a  distant island. “Auckland.”

“Auckland sounds horrid.” Cahiff said, looking disgusted.

“It would be if this were a torrid day.” Dephinal said.

“One more rhyme and that nose is going to be broken.” Cahiff said, warningly.

Dephinal and Cahiff turn their attention to the ocean hearing a women’s whistle. The Asgardian guards saw a partially clothed and exposed mermaid leaning on a rock slightly waving her small soft and delicate hand at them.Cahiff’s mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’ while Dephinal had a ‘that is one hot Midgardian’ kind of look.This mermaid is Selincebeth. Selincebeth’s fingernails are an attractive shade of pink dotted in small diamonds. Selincebeth’s red hair braided up thanks to some brown rope that seems to be some remainments from a shipwreck.

“A mermaid.” Cahiff said.

“She would make a perfect bridesmaid for my love.” Dephinal said, pushing Cahiff down to the side.

Dephinal had caught Cahiff off guard.

“Come here, little boys.” Selincebeth taunts them using in a soft and well promising voice.

“I am coming!” Dephinal cries, jumping over the large boulders rather than swimming to Selincebeth.

“Someone is going to be furious at you,poet!” Cahiff shouts, getting up with more sand in his hair.

“She’s a bernat.” Dephinal retorts,landing on a flat surfaced rock. “You know how they are!”

_                                                                             __                                       __

...Fifteen minutes pass...

_Ivy is having a nightmare of the sorts._

_This nightmare is creepy, strange, and unusual.Her boots made branches crunch  once stepping on them.There is a amber kind of tinted light that allows Ivy to see the cave walls decorated in dragon paintings.They are technically not paintings using the most modern day tool such as the paintbrush and not-so-much-regarded-as-art-work- spray paint bottles. These paintings were made using rocks. An orange red’ish light came from afar in the shape of a glowing heart._

_Strangely, Ivy’s heart felt normal._

_Ivy is feeling fear but her heart wasn’t sharing the same opinion._

_“A...a heart?” Ivy said, coming closer._

_A deep voice sent chills down her arm._

_“Welcome.” The deep voice said._

_Then the shapes that the glowing heart had been coming from came into view._

_“I didn’t do anything for you!” Ivy said, stopping in her tracks. “That is uncalled for. Thanking me for something I haven’t done.” She folds her arms. “I don’t know who the heck you are and why I am dreaming about you...” Ivy made a pucker face. “But get your thanking in order!”_

_A pair of wings came forward, and then, a large dragon leg strides forwards._

_“What the--” Ivy fell back landing on her butt. Ivy could see the shape of a dragon’s head, the dragon’s neck, and the glint of a golden tooth. What else she could see is the amber color coming from his eyes. “This is a dream.”_

_This is Drakise._

_“A shared dream.” Drakise corrects Ivy. “Your heart is mine, child.”_

_“Don’t.” Ivy said, as her head is getting red. “Call me.” She gets up on her feet grabbing a big child. “Child!”_

_Ivy threw the branch at Drakise which ended up smacking him at the face._

_“That would have hurt.” Drakise remarks, rubbing the side of his face._

_Ivy stares at him in horror._

_“Then why are you rubbing your dragon face?” Ivy asks. “This is illogical!”_

_Drakise puts his paw down._

_“You, child, are illogical.” Drakise said. “A mortal usually does not find the courage to speak with a dragon.”_

_“You’re pressing the wrong buttons here, dude.” Ivy said._

_“One second, you’re scared.”  Drakise said. “The next second; you’re arguing with a dragon.”_

_“I’ve watched a lotta television.” Ivy said. “And when someone on the Haunting show says ‘I can’t breath’ then why are they breathing?” Drakise pauses, giving it some thought. “It is very simple; they’re lying about the breathing thing!”_

_Drakise taps on his chin making one of his unique deep purs._

_“Child, your heart--” Drakise began._

_“Is made of organic material, pumps, and is helping me live.” Ivy finishes. “And it somehow fixed itself after somehow--and illogical, I assure you--a wimpy stick went through me.” She waves a little stick in mid-air. “Magic is the answer!”_

_“No.” Drakise said._

_Ivy drops the stick with a visible frown._

_“Lie.” Ivy said._

_“Your heart is my second heart.” Drakise said. “Our fates are intertwined, now. Your soul is one with my soul.If you die; I die.” A ticked look grew in Ivy’s eyes. “If someone attempts to kill me; you’ll feel the pain.” Ivy gets up on her feet kicking away some creepy looking branches that resembled skeletons. When really they were skeletons. “I, on the other hand, will live.”_

_“Bull crap.” Ivy said.  “We’re not soul mates.”_

_“You’re not listening.” Drakise said._

_“Lemme tell you something!” Ivy said, waving her index finger up and down quickly.Her voice becomes higher. “We’re.NOT.Soulmates!”_

_“What I mean is; your soul is mine.” Drakise said._

_“Er,is this a twisted version of Ursula giving Ariel legs in exchange for her voice?” Ivy asks._

_Drakise rubs his forehead with an irritated sigh._

_“Child.” Drakise said. “You died.”_

_“Baloony.”  Ivy refuses to believe._

_“Your heart died.”  Drakise’s claws smashes sticks into pieces. “You have **my** heart.”_

_“Dance over your mother’s grave, then your Pop’s grave, then your sister’s grave.” Ivy said. “Then as a ghost;DANCE OVER YOUR GRAVE!”_

_Drakise smacks Ivy with his tail sending her flying away from him._

_“Just remember; bullets can’t kill you.” Drakise said, turning away. “Only I can end your life.”_

Ivy lunges forward with a cold sweat panting and her heart racing. She feels her chest looking worried.She can see the white bubble that had a opening to the unusual world that had been created using the mind. Ivy could hear light footsteps headed towards the room. She feels relief at the idea of speaking to individuals seemingly a little human.

“Our creator is in this room ahead.” Forktonish said.

“...A Midgardian can’t be that capable of this form.” Dephinal said.

“Why she is a human.” Forktonish said. “A human like us all.”

“I don’t understand why we don’t need gear to be underwater.” Cahiff said.

The three came into the room, except Forktonish decided to stay out and let them be. The room is remarkably water-proof. Cahiff goes through his hair that makes several beads fall out landing on the floor. These beads had once been sand that Cahiff fallen into because of Dephinal.The delight on Ivy’s face is golden.

“Hai!” Ivy cheerfully said, as she waves at the two Asgardians. “Glad ya can come. I didn’t figure a Asgardian day would be this stupidly long.”

“Uh, it has been three Asgardian days.” Cahiff said.

Ivy stares at Cahiff.

“You...Odin...forgot about me?” Ivy asks, in a little whisper.

“There were other matters going on at Asgard.” Dephinal said.

“...And they were so important he forgot about me.” Ivy said with a depressed sulk. She looks down towards the floor. “Sounds like Odin doesn’t have the greatest of all respect towards ‘Midgardians’.” Ivy sadly sighs over the subject as her eyebrows briefly met together.Ivy rubs her shoulder trembling. “I guess Midgardians don’t matter much.”

“Preparing for the Masquerade ball is very attention tasking.” Cahiff spoke up.

“Attention tasking?” Dephinal said, his head turned towards Cahiff. “You mean focusing.”

Ivy then looks up towards the guards.

“Let me guess...” Ivy said, not very much in the tone that she usually spoke in. It was the sad truth kind of tone. It was like the juice of fun had been emptied. Ivy goes through her hair making it sizzle which startled Dephinal and Cahiff.Small electrical sparks had appeared briefly over Ivy’s fingers. “Frigga reminded him.”

“No.” Dephinal and Cahiff said at once.

Ivy is baffled as she takes her fingers out of her smooth hair.

“Well, it can’t be Lucky.” Ivy said. “Nor the Warriors three, nor Sif, nor Sammy.”

“Pardon?” Cahiff asks.

“Just the usual suspects.” Ivy said.

“It wasn’t them.” Dephinal said.

“Then who?” Ivy asks.

“That’s a funny story.” Cahiff said, earning a raised eyebrow from Ivy. “You see an Asgardian asked Thor about your whereabouts for  a ‘play’--”

“I forgot about the play!” Ivy shrieks, digging into her hair. Her hair goes in all directions discharging blue electrical sparks.These blue electrical sparks disappeared from view as Ivy takes her hands out paying no attention to the kinetic sizzles on her fingertips.  “I forgot about the insanely dubious cast members!"


	15. Reckless

_“Your heart is **mine.”**_

Ivy did not want to believe a dragon--who had made an improper English statement--had given his heart to replace her dead one.But what else could Ivy believe other than her heart had been healed? Ivy has the marking of dragon wings on her back, she had heard the conversation between Odin and Loki from the door to the Library,and now the dream. Ivy shook her head knocking the questions out of her mind.

“Definitely not true.” Ivy said, making a sand castle with Sammy.

Sammy nudged up a clump of sand upwards patting it forward using his nose making a sound and a glance towards Ivy then made a low pitch ‘baw’.Ivy preferred to believe Loki had used magic on her heart and that the spell had a side effect.The side effect of dragon wing markings emerging up  on her back.Sammy is halfway out of the ocean blocking a few waves path to the in-progress sand castle.

“Ah Sammy.” Ivy said, with a fake smile lifting her head up towards Sammy. “I was just thinking about that dream I had.”

Sammy raises one of his non existent eyebrows.

“It involved a dragon.” Ivy said,dumping a lot of sand into a red bucket.

Sammy honks, backing his head up across from Ivy.

“A poorly executed dragon.” Ivy continues, with a slight wave of her hand.. “I mean; if he calls himself a dragon, then why in the name of Sesame Street does he not sound wise?” She threw a sea-shell over her shoulder. “The Dragons I picture are the ones you can look up to,can fear, and sometimes get eaten by.” The sea-shell hit a bird and then the bird fell over pretending to be dead like a possum. “I didn’t catch the name of this character who calls himself a ‘dragon’.”

Sammy made a ‘You know, that is disrespectful towards Dragons’ look.

“I know dragons are fierce, dangerous, and magnificent.” Ivy said,dumping the bucket in the middle of the sand castle.She smacks the side of the red bucket that has a gray handle loosely sticking to the sides. “But it is just that...” Sammy made another honk that is low. “I have large expectations.”

Sammy turns his head sideways and pats his dark sea blue horn on the corner of the sand castle with a honk.

“DragonHeart  is a really good movie.” Ivy said.

Sammy raises his head up towards Ivy making  a ‘so?’ reaction.

“And Eragon.” Ivy said, cutting out a square from beside the sand castle.

Sammy rolled his eye  with a sigh.

“I expect Dragons to be aware what say.” Ivy goes on taking out the solid square of sand out ever so carefully. “Except Eragon’s Dragon communicated through thoughts: I think.” She shrugs placing the hardened sand clump over a gap between the sand and the sand castle. “Been a couple years since I have seen the movie.” Ivy spat at the front and ending part to the square solid sand then lightly pats on both sides. “But Brom was an awesome character.”

Sammy honks.

The bird gets up looking both ways to make sure the coast is clear.

“I loved the movie so much I read the first book in four hours.” Ivy brags. “Four fantastic hours.”

Sammy makes a ‘first book?’ reaction.

“It was adapted from a book to a movie, Sammy.” Ivy said. “And the Inheritance Cycle is all based on Montana.” Sammy tilts his head, curiously. “Well the entire land that is described in the books; that is.” Ivy draws the shape of the dragon rider mark on the sand bridge using her index finger.”Hah, at least those students at school are not sharing this adventure!” She has a bright smile. “That’s what I see the good in this situation.”

Ivy’s eyes glow a light blue.Ivy furrows her eyebrows, narrowing her eyes,and then threw  the bucket over her shoulder.Sammy witnesses the red sand bucket knock over the innocent beach bird. The innocent beach bird gets upright flapping its wings then departed into the sky leaving a few feathers behind on the red sand bucket.The sand bucket is lain on the side.Ivy’s eyes returned to their natural hazel color.

“That boy should be given the crown of recklessness.” Ivy said, getting up.

Sammy honks twice acting confused, in a way asking ‘What boy?’.

“I’ll be right back, Sammy.” Ivy said. “I mean it.”

Ivy zips away leaving behind a light gray cloud outlining her figure beside the in-progress Sand Castle.

_                                               __                                                           __

_...10 minutes later..._

_...The Bifrost..._

“Gotta name?” Ivy asks, taking off the rope that she had wrapped around her waist.

Boscow gets up from the floor.

“Boscow of Asgard.” Boscow said.

Ivy had recently swung into the bifrost and caught Boscow then swung back into the building while he had screamed like a little girl.The rope, that Ivy had used, was initially wrapped around a sturdy handle to a waiting chair propped by the open bifrost building doors.Speaking of which; the large dark gray shield-like door to the bifrost hole had been reactivated.They had been put into place by Ivy pressing numerous buttons that she could find on a  nearby desk related item. The steam coming out of the dark gray shield-like door made light gray cloud tinted smoke float on out.

“Full name.” Ivy said, with her arms folded and tapping her left boot. She narrows her eyes towards Boscow making a sincerely dark look. “Before I take you outta this building by the _ear_.”

“Boscow Rodinson.” Boscow said.

A light bulb went off in Ivy’s head.

“Wrote Ton?” Ivy asks, wrapping the rope into a roll.

“Rodinson.” Boscow repeats.

“Rody in sun.” Ivy said, putting the rolled up rope on the armrest of the chair.  “Boscow Rody in sun; that’s a mouthful.”

“I am speaking correctly.” Boscow insists. “There is no way that I am saying Rody in sun.”

Ivy’s eyes brightened  and a happy smile spreads across her face. It was like Boscow flipped a switch.

“You just did.” Ivy said. “I tricked an Asgardian kid!” She threw her arms into the air.  “Go me!” She swings her hips side to side making air punches in delight. “Woohoo!” Boscow sighs, looking towards the ceiling. “Go me!”

Boscow looks down from the ceiling.

“I’ve been yanked and tricked by a _little_ girl.” Boscow said. “That is humili--”

Ivy slaps Boscow at the face.

“Ow!” Boscow whines as he rubs the side of his face. “That hurts.”

“That it should.” Ivy said, appearing to be insulted.

There were red markings on the side of Boscow’s face from that very hard slap.

“You slap like an Asgardian.” Boscow said, and then Ivy grabs him by the ear. “Ow,ow,ow.”

Ivy goes through the wide open doors taking Boscow by the ear.

“That was the most reckless move I ever witnessed.” Ivy remarks. “And stupidest.” Boscow is trying to loosen Ivys grip but he fails. “You went in without supplies, without an emergency rope, and no freaking back up plan if you didn’t land where you wanted to!”

“Stupidest is not a word.” Boscow said. “Ow,ow,ow.”

“I know.” Ivy said, with a gleeful smile. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”  She strolls by the napping guards. “If you want to be an explorer of the realms then first you gotta get a hat, a whip, and a degree in what-ever-the-hell Indiana Jones has!” The guards are snoring. “Rule number one; don’t go in a un-manned Bifrost.”

“I get it!” Boscow said, wincing.

“Or be forever considered as the fool who gets chided every time by a woman yanking his ear.” Ivy goes on. “A woman for pete’s sakes!” She shook her free hand in the air within a fist form. “I would have expected a boy to do this! But no, someone out of the whole equation who looks like a child and is actually a teenager has to drag you by napping guards and explain that trying to fit into the ideals of Indiana Jones is a terrible idea!”

Boscow  caught only the ‘someone out of the whole equation,a child, to drag you’ part.

“...You’re a child?” Boscow said, with a yelp.

“I am not a child!” Ivy snaps. “I am a teenager.” She shook her head. “Come on, if you are going to try taking in a different approach but in double 07 style and a mix of Indiana Jones then watch Cowboys VS Aliens!” Boscow caught the ‘Cowboys vs Aliens’. “You need to be taught how to be an explorer by someone experienced! If you wanna be an archaeologist, as Jones had said, get your nose outta the library.”

“Cowboys vs Aliens?..OW!” Boscow yelps.

“That is a prime example of Indiana Jones and Double 07 sharing a crossover.” Ivy said.

“Ow.” Boscow complains. “Let me go.”

“No siree.” Ivy said. “Someone needs their parents to be aware what they nearly did.”

“You don’t know where I live.” Boscow said.

“Watch me.” Ivy said, in a challenging tone. Her eyes turn a bright tint of green in a flash.

_Did her eyes just turn green?,_ Boscow wonders, _ow...ow...ow...my ear!_

Ivy’s eyes glow a light blue ever so briefly and then they returned to the hazel color.The color green wasn’t visible much after that challenging remark.Surprisingly,Ivy brought Boscow to his parent’s house. Boscow stood at the door apparently a little shocked that Ivy had somehow managed to find his house. He recalled the light blue glow.

“What magic do you wield, Midgardian?” Boscow asks.

“The name is Ivy.” Ivy said. “I don’t wield magic. I wield the mind of ‘I don’t give a crap’ and ‘responsibility’ merged into one.”

“I don’t understand.” Boscow said.

Ivy’s mood changed.

“Responsibility is a big thing.” Ivy said. “Especially when you promise yourself to be there for your new sibling.” She knocks on the door three times. “It is a big thing as Peter Parker’s grandfather said; great power comes with great responsibility.” She lowers her head. “And I failed on my responsibility.” Ivy looks towards the sky. “I know he’s up there.He told me before I went out.”

Boscow is a little intrigued.

“Ivy, what did he tell you?” Boscow asks.

Ivy looks towards Boscow.

“Its not your fault.” Ivy said, hearing footsteps headed towards the door. “Be a big boy.” Ivy pats on his shoulder lightly. “And tell the truth.”

The door opened, but when it did Ivy was not much in sight.It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.

“Boscow, you don’t need to knock.” Rodin said, with a laugh.

“Dad,uh...” Boscow said, tapping his fingers together. “I...got rescued by a little girl in the...”


	16. Friend

_...Two days later..._

“Loki, is there a chance this new friend of Ivy’s is your work?” Thor asks.

Loki glances up from a book that he is reading.

From backing away it is quite clear to tell what kind of book this is, and, the title. The book is no other than Twilight that has a penciled signature not visible to the human eye reading ‘To Fandral, from Meyers’ in not-very-visible red ink.Wait, didn’t the signature get described as  ‘penciled in’? Oh well.

“I do not take part in her befriending Asgardians.” Loki said. “It is her doing.” Loki turns his attention back towards the addicting large book called ‘Twilight’. “Ignore the title;I am currently reading to find out if there is a large fight at the last book.”

“Spoiler alert.” Thor said. “The hype is for nothing.”

“Then if it were for nothing this would be not in Asgard.” Loki remarks.

“Have you gotten to the part where Edward sparkles?” Thor asks.

Loki turns his attention away from the book.

“Brother, need I remind you that vampires do not sparkle.” Loki said. “I am almost an example of a vampire but not quite.”

“You don’t look like one.” Thor remarks. “Not close.”

“Tell that to Ivy.” Loki said. “I had my hair in a mess and all she did was say  ‘Nice Sirius Black impression!’.” Thor had a small laugh at it.  “And that I resemble Dracula to her.” Loki rolls one of his eyes. “Ivy refers to Vlad as Dracula...”

“Didn’t Vlad die for his son Ingeras?” Thor asks.

“Why he did.” Loki said. “But Shkelgim revived Vlad.”

“Shkelgim  is quite the lunatic.” Thor said.

“That he is.” Loki agrees. He looks down towards the book. Loki’s green  eyes get huge and his mouth fell open. “Vampires do not sparkle!” Loki puts the book on the counter. “Brother,does this matter about Ivy’s new friend seem  ‘extremely’ concerning that you come ask me?”

“Yes.” Thor said.

“And you came to ask me if I am tricking her.” Loki said.

“Yes.” Thor said, with a nod.

“Brother, this Midgardian’s annoyance has yet to reach that level.” Loki said.

“Boscal Undenson sounds like a name you would make up.” Thor said.

“Unden.” Loki said. “I am afraid that is not a name. If there is an Asgardian running around with the name ‘Unden’ then he should be pitied upon.” Loki turns his head towards the Twilight book, lifts right hand towards it spreading out his fingers then sent a green cloud levitating towards the bok. “I may make up odd names but that is not my doing.”

The Twilight book turns into ashes.

“I change my mind; I will not take the time to read trash.” Loki said, turning his attention away from the dark ashes. “Thor, I am willing to bet that the boy’s name isn’t ‘Boscal Undenson’. Ivy has the case of missing ‘r’s.”

“I bet you’re wrong.” Thor said.

“If you thought this Boscal Asgardian was not real; you would not be here, Thor.” Loki said.

“I bet that it is his name.” Thor said.

“Oh.” Loki said, acting like he knew the reason behind Thor approaching him with a nod. “You want to spy on a boring Midgardian.”

“No.” Thor said, with a shake of his hand. “She is not boring; just different.”

“Lets see who is right.” Loki said,leaning back in his chair tapping his right hand’s fingers on the arm rest. “As goats.”

__                                                      __

**_..Shortly before dawn..._ **

**_...Outside the castle..._ **

“Loki, you said ‘Goats’ not a porcupine and a rabbit!” Thor said, having been turned into a Porcupine.

Loki is a  black rabbit with bright green eyes.

“I realized Goats would not fit into the forest.” Loki said. “Goats are plenty in the fields.”

Thor walks right past Loki.

“Loki, stop moving around.” Thor complains.

“I am not moving.” Loki said. “I haven’t hopped.”

Thor is moving very lazily as a porcupine.

“Brother, turn me into something else other than a porcupine!”

Loki turns Thor into a Skunk then hops right by him.

“Moving mass!” Thor said, releasing the skunk stench.

It is safe to say that Loki will be smelling bad for quite some time.

“Thor, that was me.” Loki said.

“Oops my bad.” Thor said.  “Turn me into a different animal that does not have poor eyesight.”

“Give me a suggestion.” Loki said.

“Meerkat.” Thor said.

“Thor, that animal does not belong in the forest.” Loki reminds Thor.

“I want to be a meerkat.” Thor said.

“Fine.” Loki said.

Thor became a meerkat and he pinches his nose.

“I can see an eagle in flight a thousand miles away!” Thor said. “What beautiful wings.”

In the distance we can see Boscow sticking halfway in a tree house and that Ivy is down below the tree using a table--that she had made herself--that had a wide hard rocky plank.Thor dug a hole beneath himself then slowly digs his way towards the distant treehouse.Loki, as a rabbit, darts to them making the loose dirt fall in Thor’s eyes and he takes a different route. Loki came to a stop at the leg of the table.

“Ew, what is that smell?” Moscow said, waving his hand in mid air.  

Ivy looks from side to side.

“Not me.” Ivy said, with a shrug.

Moscow looks down to see the black rabbit.

“Ivy, that rabbit has been stunkafied.” Moscow said.

Ivy claps for Moscow.

“Wooho!” Ivy cheers. “Congratulations! You’ve finally been using ‘afied’ correctly.”

Moscow is covering his nose.

“Ivy,is the table ready?” Moscow asks.

“It needs mah insignia!” Ivy said, holding a steaming metal item that had little flickers of flame coming about.

“English, Ivy.” Moscow reminds Ivy.

Thor crashes into  a tree’s hard sturdy roots.

“Not yet, Moscy.” Ivy said, happily.

“It is Moscow!” Moscow said.  A hole from the other tree is dug out. “Ivy, please for my poor nose, do your thing on the rabbit.”

Loki looks up towards Ivy.

“Who's so cute?” Ivy said, grabbing Loki the rabbit. She spoke in a low pitch sweet tone that hurt Loki’s rabbit ears.

Thor watches Ivy stroll away from the table holding Loki the rabbit to a small mound near a little pond.

“Yes, yes you are!” Ivy continues walking  with a huge smile on her face and a confident happy attitude coming off.She comes to a stop near a hole that is big enough for a rabbit to crawl in. “Who's the one who stinks so bad?” She rubs the side of Loki’s rabbit ears--that really felt good--gently. “Yes you are!” Loki is kicking his legs trying to make her drop him. If he had spoken then Thor’s bet with him would be off. “Bye-bye cutey rabbit.”

She tosses him into the hole and runs away.

We hear a snake hiss from the hole.

“She threw me into a snake hole.” Loki said. “I am not a rabbit. I am a Asgardian.” There is another hiss but it came from Loki. “Don’t give me that look.” A hiss is heard from the snake. “Fine, I will grant your deathwish as a poisonous porcupine.”

Our scene returns to the tree house, Thor hid behind the tree watching the two children looking individuals socialize. Ivy wipes off sweat from her forehead all the while using the metal steaming item on the plank.She drops the steaming metal item to the grass. Surprisingly once it hit the grass this item disappeared

“Done!” Ivy said,holding up the metal long plank.She looks happy. “Here’s your order!”

She throws the metal plan towards the window.

“Finally.” Boscow catches the table top and dragged it into the tree house.

“Boscy, how do you spell your name?” Ivy asks.

“B-o-s-c-o-w.” Boscow said.

“So it is like Moscow.” Ivy remarks, cheerfully.  “Coolocity!”

“And it is R-o-d-i-n-s-o-n.” Boscow spelled. “Not Undenson.”

Loki the rabbit pops up from a terrible grass patch.

“Ivy,is there something wrong?” Boscow asks.

“Nah.” Ivy lied. “I am fine.”

“How are you feeling?” Boscow asks.

“I don’t know.” Ivy lied, again. “I don’t know why you’re asking.”

“Ivy, I can tell when someone is holding back their feelings.” Boscow said, leaping out of the side of the tree house.

“Convinced, now?” Loki asks, in a low whisper across from Thor.

“Why yes I am.” Thor said.  “More than I have been before.”

“Good to hear.” Loki said.

“Brother, you stink.” Thor said.

“Thor stand still.” Loki said.  “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Thor said.

“I am about to give you a little gift.” Loki said.

“I love gifts!” Thor said closing his eyes.

Loki turns into a skunk, turns around,and released a terrible stench on Thor. He turns around and changes back into a rabbit all with Thor’s eyes still closed. Thor hadn’t noticed that he is now the one smelling really bad. Loki makes a crystal pair of boots appear in front of Thor with green sparkly magic.

“Now open.” Loki said.

“Crystal...boots.” Thor said.

“Yes.” Loki said, with a nod.

“Brother, I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” Thor said. “It would be much better for a woman.”

“Thor, the last time I did that; Midgardians made it into Cinderella.” Loki said. “I am not doing that all over again.”

“But those were dance shoes.” Thor said.

“Well, they were good enough to be slippers.” Loki said. “I tricked a young Midgardian into thinking fairy godmothers exist.” Loki sighs. “And that trick has worked on all the realm of Midgard.”

“How did you know there was going to be a ball?” Thor asks.

“I didn’t.” Loki said, hopping away.

“So you  were a fairy godfather.” Thor said, leaving behind the crystal boots as he hops after Loki.

“Drop it!” Loki said. “It took me years to lose that reputation on Midgard.”

“Fairy godfather!” Thor chants. “Fairy godfather!” He hops past Loki. “Fairy godfather!’

The two disappeared from our view within the forest. Though the glint of the crystal boots attracted Ivy and Boscow’s attention.They stood in front of the boots sharing a interesting conversation. Ivy raises a brow  tapping on her chin.Boscow’s eyes are full of ambition staring down towards the crystal pair.

Boscow reaches for the crystal pair.  
“No.” Ivy said,stopping Boscow with her arm.

“But Ivy, they are cool.” Boscow whines.

“No.” Ivy repeats. “The last time someone got a ancient looking crystal related item; they were mind melded by aliens with their knowledge.” Boscow folds his arms making a ‘really?’ kind of look.  “Stare into those boots and you will become...loco.”

“Will not.”

“It happened in Indiana Jones.” Ivy said. “Featuring Shia Labeouf and Harrison Ford.” Boscow frowns. “If it happened in a movie then it must be able to happen.” She points towards the sky. “Well except for the monkeys partnering up with Mutt like he had a telepathic conversation with them while holding on to dear life using the vine.”

“Ivy,for once I understood every word you said.”

“Lets throw a party tomorrow for that.” Ivy sarcastically said.

“When?” Boscow asks.

Oh right, most Asgardians don’t understand sarcasm.

“Night.”  Ivy said.

“Where?” Boscow asks.

Ivy looks both ways.

“In a barn.” Ivy lied.

No she is not smiling.  

“Yay!” Boscow said.

Ivy hands Boscow the crystal boots.

“First, and only first, throw these into the ocean and then go home.” Ivy said. “At nightfall, tonight, go to the barn.”

Boscow quickly nods.

“I will!” Boscow promised.

_                                                         __

**_..After Bosow gets home...._ **

**_...Ivy is spending some time with Sammy.._ **

“Why these Asgardians are so lucky.” Ivy said, leaning against Sammy’s fin. “They don’t have problems in math, problems talking to large groups, and the memory of an elephant.” She looks up towards the dawn lit sky. “I can’t forget what I said, did, and my mistakes.” She makes a loose shrug. “At least not until I apologize.”

Sammy’s neck is around a big boulder with his head resting on the flat surface. Sammy makes ‘baww’ noise.

“I feel like singing.” Ivy said.

Sammy sent a ‘then sing’ kind of reaction.

“Okay then, I will.” Ivy said, getting off of Sammy’s fin.

Ivy clears her throat.

“Asgardians don’t have the society that my realm has.” Ivy begins singing, walking around a mound shaped object made of pebbles. “Why I can tell the obvious that Sif and Loki are in a serious relationship.” Ivy raises her right hand in mid-air as if presenting a transparent ball. “I can tell that something isn’t really right with my presence in this realm.”

Sammy made a low pitch honk lifting his head somewhat up from the smooth surface.

“Thor, on the other hand...” Ivy sings, walking over to a tree that does not have a wide tree middle bark. “I don’t have much to say.”  She leans her back against the tree feeling the bumps on her back. “They think I can forget and forgive. But I can’t forget.” She makes a slight wave in the air using her right hand.Her voice changes to talking without the musical tune dancing around. “I can show a whole new world with this curse of mine.”

Sammy looks towards Ivy,concerned.

“Here, Sammy.” Ivy said, as a black television appeared in mid air. “Let me show you what I saw two days ago...after coming back.”

Sammy look towards the television screen.

“In one...two...three.” Ivy counts using her fingers.

The television screen turns to dark blue similar to a painting from a famous artist. The image transformed  into a night time scenery that had a moon, stars, trees, and two figures sitting under a willow tree that had leaves looming ever so lazily.The two figures are at first blurry to the human eye. Eventually the figures become solid enough that Sammy could see these two figures are Loki and Sif cuddling. Sammy turns his head towards Ivy making a ‘baww’ noise.

“I am silent as a ninja.” Ivy said,in a happy tone.  “I one time caught a bird in roller skates while on the grass.”

Sammy tilts his head.

“And then I released the bird.” Ivy said. “I kept trying to make him fly out of my hands...repeatedly. I ended up putting the stubborn bird in the small knothole in the wooden fence.” She sighs. “Same place I caught him in the first place.”

Sammy honks.

“He was very much alive.” Ivy reassured Sammy. Ivy looks towards the levitating image. We can tell that she is about to sing because of some unique catchy music. “I wish I was able to trust people like everyone else.”  She shook her hand making the image disappear. “Wish I knew why the hell I was transported from Ohio to the realm of ice!”

She takes her back off the wooden bark.

“Seriously, why me?” Ivy said, glaring at the sky.

Sammy honks.

“I am not  interested in the slightest of fulfilling a prophecy.” Ivy sings, turning away from the sky. “I am not sure if I actually felt, so sad,--”Ivy snips a flower and pretends to do a pose that a tree is making of two dancing partners. She twirls the flower  inches above her lips with her eyes closed. “After being told,---” She straightens herself up raising her singing the word  ‘being’ in a deep womanly singing tune. “That I had been forgotten!”

Ivy throws the rose behind herself.

“How people these days move on over that is astounding.” Ivy sings. “Especially when you try so hard to not be the target,--” She grabs a cluster of dead leaves her arms then marches off to a little hill that shadowed what animals were grazing. “--and move on from pretending!”

She threw a cluster of leaves over a pairing of deers. The two deer continue munching off the grass paying no attention to Ivy. She turns away from the small hill towards Sammy’s direction.

“At least I sound like Meg singing in Hercules!” Ivy cheers.She looks up seeing a beehive attached to a unusual tree branch. “Trouble may be dangerous...” She grabs a wooden stick that is laying around on the floor.  “But to me there isn’t a second chance to make my life fulfilling with fun!” Ivy jabs the stick into the beehive then speeds off. “Asgardian’s don’t really have the society that my realm has!”

She hid in a cave.

“I am not interested in the slightest of be--ing that girl who gets fame and fortune.” Ivy said deeping her voice at the last part of ‘being’ genuinely at the ‘ing’ part. “Fame and Fortune can’t buy me friends.” She  picks up a rather clean skull and pretends move the jaw using her fingers. “Asgardians think I am annoying.” She tosses the skull into the open. “I don’t need to be told. I know it!” The bee’s run after the tumbling skull. “Oh yeaah.”

Ivy dances her way out of the cave.

“So I’ll take my leave with the fact; Asgardians are luckier than me.” Ivy sings,lowering her voice to a smooth easy going tone. “I can’t trust people with my life or my hand or my loyalty.” She clutches at her chest. “People think I am quite the opposite.” Ivy takes her hand off her chest looking towards her hand slowly walking back to Sammy. Her singing voice became lower and lower until it became an emotionally sad one. “I d-d--do feel sad...” She flicks off a tear that recently started coming out her eyes. “When I’ve been forgotten.”

The heaviness in her heart couldn’t hold back that strong sad feeling.She walks over to Sammy looking upset; there wasn’t that well known happy mood dancing around in her eyes. Ivy’s face twists up into an upset one that began pouring out tears.She takes her glasses off then  used her sleeve to clean off the fogginess in it. Sammy gently, with care, places his right fin on the side of Ivy’s face.

She looks up towards Sammy.

“I-...I need a hug.” Ivy admits.

Sammy makes a kind ‘then hug’ reaction.

“Than--thank you.” Ivy said,putting her glasses on the rock beside her.

Ivy hugs Sammy’s fin and breaks out into tears; crying.

There were not many Asgardians in the forest at this time as slowly turned into night. Our scene changes from dawn to night.We see Ivy is curled asleep on Sammy’s forehead. Sammy brings his head through an enlarged window to the room that has a bed. He lowers his head towards the bed letting Ivy’s little body to sleep into the bed without a stir.Sammy is holding Ivy’s glasses in his mouth.

Sammy turns his head over to the table and lets go of the glasses.

The glasses land carefully on the table counter.

Sammy sighs, relieved.

Sammy takes his head out of the window as Ivy curls up into a ball with her legs bent.The doors to the window gently closed in a way that can be told as in a slow approach. A slow approach taken in not to awaken a sleeping child. The windows closed without making a sound. Sammy looks at the small building making a content sigh. Sammy, under some circumstance that did not require him to make sounds on land, returned to the ocean.

_“When you die; I die.”_ The very same words from Drakise held no meaning to Ivy; but they would soon. “ _Only when I kill you.”_


	17. When there is electrical energy, there is bound...

Boscow and Ivy are sharing a ride on Sammy.Young fun in the making as some people would say.Boscow had a harness attached to his back in part of two seats conjoined together similar to a Jet’s cockpit.The crashing waves went past their faces leaving their clothes,including the hair, pretty wet.

Sammy baws diving into the water.

“Look, Ivy,I can wave my arms in the water with my eyes open!” Boscow said as bubbles came out of his mouth.

Ivy, quite simply,refused to have her eyes open in the water.

It stung her eyes a little.

Sammy sprang up doing a trick that a dolphin would do.

“You’re getting better at this,Sammy!” Ivy cheers as Bowscow goes ‘woohoo!’.

Sammy’s left eye looks towards Ivy as the slightest of all smiles appeared on his dragon like head.

They were quite far from the city limits to Asgard, even though we don’t honestly know what to call a group of buildings that are really resembling ones from Medieval times in a realm that is similar to a kingdom when the lower realm below just looks plain old ‘modern’ boring.Our view goes over to a nearby cave that has a great view of the water body and forest. A huge paw covered in scales,without talons,comes out of the darkness.There stepped out, partially, from the cave’s opening came a bit of Drakise.

Drakise growls lowering his head, his unmistakable dragon eyes faced towards Sammy’s gliding figure crashing against the gentle  waves.

“The denial ends here.” Drakise said, making a snort of smoke drift out his nostrils. “As does the ‘normal’ life for a Midgardian.”

Drakise lifts his paw, that did have talons, up to his chest and pokes his long thumb’s talon into it. A beam of blue light followed by electrical sounds came forth spiraling out the hole. Drakise appears to not mind the pain he is giving her.He puts down his paw then set out a huge fireball right towards Sammy.

Our view returns to Sammy with the two friends.

“O--Ow!” Ivy yelps, clutching at her chest.  “My heart, it stings!” Sammy looks over to Ivy out in concern paying not much attention to the blazing fireball coming towards him. Ivy looks forward seeing the ball flying. “Samm--”

The huge flaming ball struck Sammy somehow making a large effect that sent Sammy’s body partially on a pile of rocks near the beach with burns all over his neck and his face nearly covered in it.Ivy had landed on the sand face first.Boscow had landed in a bush with his legs poking out.Ivy gets up wiping off the sand all over her face. There is a burn streak on the left of her face that resembled a claw.

“Sammy!” Ivy shouts, running towards the unresponsive sea creature.

Boscow fell over, backwards, landing on the grass on his back.He gets back on his two feet looking quite impressed of himself.

“Ivy, I broke my own record!” Boscow said.  “I didn’t land in a haystack----” He stops seeing Sammy. “That really did happen.”

The stinging pain coming  from the heart had subsided.

“Sammy!” Ivy said, climbing up the rocks.

Some rocks slipped under her footing, her left shoe is missing a boot. Sammy  looks over weakly making a short ‘baww’.Boscow made his way to the unusual scene where Sammy is halfway out of the water and halfway on a mound of rocks. It portrayed a vivid reminder of Littlefoot's mother dying in the rain.

“Sammy...” Ivy said, coming to the side of Sammy’s face. “Are you okay?”

Sammy made a short baww.

“I don’t care about my pain.” Ivy said, looking over to see the harness had been burnt off.

Sammy, being concerned, licks at Ivy’s face.

“Ow,ow,ow.” Ivy repeats.

Boscow could see the burns were severe. A creature like Sammy could not survive this severity. Sammy stops licking. Boscow slowly came over to Ivy’s side seeing the life in Sammy’s eyes disappear.

“Sammy’s dying.” Boscow said, putting one hand on Ivy’s shoulder.

Ivy shook her head.

“No, you can’t be dying.” Ivy said. “You’re a rare waterhorse,Sammy,you can’t leave.”

Sammy made a small honk.

“He’s leaving this realm.” Boscow said,taking his hand off her shoulder. “He’s going to a better one.”

Ivy gulps.

“I can’t leave a dying animal.” Ivy said, trembling. “Not my friend.” Despite the burn on her face she wasn’t crying or complaining about it. She is more focused on Sammy than herself. “I am not leaving him.”

Sammy baws as Boscow took her hand.

“We’ll be here for him.” Boscow said.He looks towards Sammy. “It is okay, little fella.” Sammy has a comforted look in his eyes. “You are not alone.”

Sammy smiles sharing a ‘thank you’ look towards them as a tear is slowly dripping out Ivy’s not-so-much burnt other eye.”

“Sammy...” Ivy said, recalling how small he was when she went after him in the castle. “I’ll miss you.”

The light in Sammy’s eyes faded away and his head tilted over to the side. His eyes remained opened staring into space but lifeless.Boscow lets go of Ivy’s hand. Ivy turns over to Boscow and cries.Boscow hugs Ivy back seeing a dark cloud in the distance over the mountains hovering above Sammy’s body.It was for the first time in a really long time that Ivy shared her feelings with Boscow.Boscow lightly pats Ivy’s back, comforting her.

After Ivy had cried for Sammy’s loss; they had a problem. What to do about Sammy’s dead body and whether or not to tell the adults.She was no longer against his chest but now her eyes are strained with little bits of stress nerve seen to be vivid in the left hand corner of her right eye. Ivy had one hand on the side of her face that covered the burns--and her left eye had apparently bled because of some burns managed to affected it so the eye is covered--and faced towards Sammy’s body.

“H...How are we going to explain my burn?” Ivy asks.

“We’ll tell the truth.” Boscow said.

Ivy turns towards Boscow

“Boscow...” Ivy said. “You’re too honest.”

“It is my best quality.” Boscow said, with pride. He saw a look in her right eye. “Oh, you’re scared.”

Ivy nods.

“I have something that I don’t want the healers to see.” Ivy said.

Boscow raises one of his brows and tilts his head.

“Ivy, what exactly is it?” Boscow asks.

Ivy pats on his chest,lightly, with her right hand.

“If  I told you then I would give away all the interesting facts about me.” Ivy said, lowering her hands.

“Okay.” Boscow said, grabbing a large leaf from a tree branch. He grabs a vine that was dangling down close to this branch.Then Boscow gets a puffy ball of cotton out of his pocket, and Ivy raised an eyebrow that hadn’t been burnt off. Boscow shyly rubs the back of his neck somewhat raising his shoulders. “Sometimes I like to try out making new stuff with cotton.”

Ivy’s eyebrows rested.

“You’re a different kind of boy.” Ivy said.

“Yes, I am.” Boscow said. “Close your left eye.”

Ivy closes her left eye.

“Done.” Ivy said.

“Now, until this gets healed...” Boscow puts the cotton ball on the burnt area then places the large leaf over it that has two holes at the side.The whole leaf--and part of the cotton ball--covered the left eye, too. He manages to slide in the part of the vine that had been thinned out somehow through the little corner holes. “Now, let me tie it.”  
Boscow neatly ties the string like vine.

“You’ve done this before....” Ivy said. “Gotten a burn.”

“Well, yes.” Boscow said. “It’ll take an Asgardian day for that burn to heal.” Boscow ties it up. He gets a smile on his face. “And my mom said I was a terrible tier.”

Boscow takes his hands down away from the tied up healer covers. Yes, that is what we’re calling them. The vine-like rope is wrapped around her head that ends in a knot. He starts to leave but Ivy grabs him by the arm.

“Really, Ivy, it _will_ take that long.” Boscow said.

“That fire ball.” Ivy said.

“I don’t know anything about a fireball.” Boscow said. Ivy raises her most visible eyebrow.  “I was paying attention to some seagulls bickering.”

Ivy relaxes.

“Oh.” Ivy said, letting go of Boscow’s arm.

“But if there’s something you saw, tell me.” Boscow said.

She used all her new skill in lying, just for this one reply.

“I imagined it.” Ivy said. “With...whatever burning thing came out of the water.”

“I’ll go tell my parents.” Boscow said.  “And make sure you don’t go out into public until tomorrow; I strongly advise you don’t take the covers off, too, until tomorrow afternoon.”

“I won’t.” Ivy said.

Boscow ran off.

Ivy shifts herself towards Sammy.

“Goodnight, my impossible friend.” Ivy said,using her hands to slide down Sammy’s once operating right eyelid.

Ivy closed the other eye as well.

“Okay,Ivy, now walk away.” Ivy instructs herself. “Staring at a dead animal is not going to bring him to life.”

She turns away from Sammy and walks a couple feet while visibly shaking.

“You can do it.” Ivy reassures herself.

She shares one last look towards Sammy’s body over her shoulder. She pictured Sammy as that once small and cute little sea creature that randomly appeared in the halls to the castle.Ivy sniffles turning her head away from the sight then continues walking out of sight into the forest.Ivy eventually makes her way to the tree house; where she climbs up a wooden ladder taking care not to look down. Looking down would scare Ivy, anyhow.

She went inside the treehouse--after getting on the wooden floor--shutting the oak door behind her. Okay, Oak may not be a kind of wood to make a door out of but somehow this oak door was made under a blanket of no logic. Well that doesn’t make sense as does Ivy’s current situation involving a dragon and her heart.

The treehouse has curtains hooked to the side of the windows by the inside. At the down left hand corner is two piles of leaves that make up a perfect impression of beds.Ivy puts her back against the wooden wall then slides down looking down towards the rug that covers rows of wooden planks.Her right eye has concern written all over it. And what also is apparent is the sign of worry.Well maybe concern and worry is the totally same thing; however,it is safe to say Ivy is shaken up by the events of today.

There is a table that has quick snacks to munch on for an overnight stay.

“This isn’t right.” Ivy said. “Nothing is right.”

__                              _

_....Two Asgardian hours later..._

_...at the landing site..._

“This is the works of a dragon.” Odin said, he turns away from Sammy’s body. “Has there been any reports of missing farm life?”

The guards shook their heads. Thor had been staring at the once magnificent and now burnt body belonging to Sammy. Loki, on the other hand, was looking down to the immediate impacted area. He could tell that something had distracted Sammy’s attention to his left blocking him from seeing whatever burning opponent had risen up.The burns are plenty to the back of Sammy’s neck, a portion of his scaled face, and the remaining no-longer-bleeding wounds seen along his body’s back.Loki could see a boot behind a large group of rocks that is missing a string that once was connected to a ball of fluff.

Not many paid attention to the boot as it were disguised as a turtle by Loki.

“It has been centuries since Dragons roamed the realms,father.” Loki said. “Dragons were killed off by Midgardians, how can they possibly survive that?”

“Midgardians can not extinct Dragons as easily as they think.” Odin said. “That requires weapons not of their realm.”

“Last time I saw a dragon; they crashed into a haystack.” Thor recalls. “Not once did I see a knight riding after a dragon.”

“They are sneaky.” Odin said.

“Explains why I was able to be scared by one of the Midgardians.” Thor remarks.

Odin looks over towards Thor with a ‘really? That wasn’t what I was talking about’ kind of look. Loki puts his right hand on his forehead then slowly shakes his head looking downwards.They had agreed not to talk about that ‘time when a Midgardian scared them’, but now Thor had gone against it.

“Dragons are full of surprises.” Odin remarks, turning towards a shaky guard. “Tell me, who found this body?”

“Boscow Rodinson.” The shaky guard said.

The surprise on Thor’s face is clear.

Anyway, our scene makes way to some time later. Loki had retrieved the boot after the group had left; some guards were shaken up by the burns on Sammy’s dead body.These burns are absolutely terrible for those not accustomed to burns on animals.Loki grabs Boscow near a narrow passageway near a corner  to two buildings conjoined alongside each other that haven’t been visited lately.

“I don’t have a strawberry!” Boscow said.

“Strawberrys pose no importance to a private conversation.” Loki said. “That is an odd claim to hear.”

Boscow rubs his eyes and saw it is no other than Loki.

“Uh, Hi.” Boscow said. “I was just making my way to the castle.” He shyly fiddles with his shoes in the dirt. “My mom wanted me to comb my hair.”

“I didn’t just take you out of the street about your conversation with my father.” Loki said, holding his hand out. “I believe this boot belongs to your friend.”

A boot appear in Loki’s hand with a dangling thread that is missing a ball; one side is pretty wet.

Boscow’s eyes grew while staring at the boot.  

“Uh, yeah.” Boscow said, looking up towards Loki. “Where did you find it?”

“Near the body of a dead sea creature.” Loki said.

“So, that’s what happened to it.” Boscow said, with a relieved sigh. “We...We were riding Sammy having fun...and then something happened.”

“Something happened.” Loki said, tilting a brow up.

“Something hot, heated, and smoky.” Boscow said. Loki’s eyebrow slide down. “Ivy ended up in the sand, I landed in the bush, and Sammy...” His voice became lower. “You know where he landed.It is the exactly same place he died in.” Boscow made a sad sigh about it. “Ivy had burns on her face because she was at the front in the impact zone.”

“So you flew because of a fireball.” Loki said.

“I like to think a gigantic heated sea monster did it.” Boscow said.

“Boscow, that was not a sea monster.” Loki said. “You were attacked by a Dragon.”

“Dragon’s are extinct.” Boscow said.

“Quite...not.” Loki said, holding his index finger and thumb an inch apart from one another.

“Dragons...are still alive?” Boscow said.

“More singular.” Loki said.  Boscow gasps, covering his mouth. Boscow’s eyes widened in that moment. “Unlike the fairy tales you’ve heard dragons don’t have a ‘good’ aroma. He smells terrible.”

Boscow uncovers his mouth.

“There is, a living and breathing, Dragon on Asgard.” Boscow said.

Loki nods.

“Yes.” Loki said.

“On Asgard.” Boscow said.

“You can see The Dragon for yourself before he munches on you.” Loki said.

“He...eats Asgardians?” Boscow said.

“Only when they have reached the end of his nerves.” Loki said.

Boscow’s eyes return to normal size.

“I have never seen a dragon before my eyes.” Boscow said.

“One day, you’ll see one soon.” Loki said. “And you were blasted away by a fireball.”

“If Ivy knew; she would want to kill the Dragon.” Boscow remarks.

“I bet she wouldn’t.” Loki said.

“Oh, she started off on the wrong foot with you.” Boscow said.

“No, I was the one who dropped her into the snow.” Loki said.

Boscow has a short laugh.

“You’ve only seen her annoying side.” Boscow said.

“She’s made of absurd behavior.” Loki said.

“Eh, you haven’t seen her go up against a troll.”  Boscow said as Loki hands the boot back.

“A...troll.” Loki said.

“A rock troll.” Boscow said, with a nod.

Boscow is not lying, that Loki could tell.

“That is quite a feat.” Loki said. “A feat that sounds too...unreal to be true.”

“It wouldn’t be real if the Rock leader troll didn’t call Ivy a; Shorty childy,and nose pickery-chattery-boxy pigy.” Boscow said. “Word for word.” Boscow nods repeatedly three times. “Ivy took me to the side, then grabbed a club, and advised me; ‘Step aside, and watch the professional take care of this’ in a really cool manner.”

The disbelief on Loki’s face is apparent.

“Are we talking about the same Ivy?” Loki asks.

“Yes.” Boscow said.

“Unbelievable.” Loki remarks.

“One thing I’ve learned is; don’t underestimate the short woman.” Boscow said, then looks over his shoulder to check if anyone is coming. He turns his attention back towards Loki. “The Rock Trolls are hanging out under the waterfall opening.”

“Boscow, trolls don’t hide under waterfalls.” Loki said.

“That’s what I said when we crashed in the opening!” Boscow said. “Bye, I got to give Ivy the boot back!”

  Boscow ran out the hiding place.

“What happened to the leading Rock troll?” Loki asks.

“She killed him!” Boscow  shouts back, looking over his shoulder.

Loki turns away rubbing his chin.

Boscow disappeared in the distance.

“I don’t know what Drakise saw in her, and I don’t like not knowing.” Loki said. “A short Midgardian killing a rock troll is not an everyday possible event for a mortal.” He lowers his hand away from his chin. “What if she’s not a Midgardian?” His eyebrows crept forward meeting each other but not quite. “That’s not possible.” Loki shook his hand dismissing a thought that is considered implausible. “I’ve seen her injured for myself;Ivy cannot be an Asgardian under a powerful spell that makes her seem Midgardian.”

Loki rolls his shoulder.

“But then why?” Loki asks himself. “I don’t see a reason why father would reach that point to fool any Asgardian that they’re speaking to a Midgardian who is not mortal but in fact immortal.” The whole idea seemed absurd. Another,really implausible, thought came into Loki’s mind. “No, she can’t be a demigod. It would have been strongly obvious by now.”

Loki came to a pause as he contemplated this troubling thought. He had his eyes focused on a odd shaped rock that resembled a flyswatter. Loki recalled a conversation he overheard from two guards talking about ‘Finngard’.And the conversation, that Loki is recalling now, seemed to have the questions that he has at the moment. Also that this conversation has finally made sense to him.

_“Did you see how her hair sizzled?” Dephinal asks._

_“For once, you’re not speaking poetry.”  Cahiff said._

_“I know that I am, Cahiff.” Dephinal said._

_“One step in the right path; recovering from Poetaholisim.” Cahiff said, lightly clapping his hands together._

_Dephinal rolls his right eye with an annoyed sigh and a shake of his head._

_“Cahiff;did you see that crackling energy?” Dephinal asked._

_“I saw what you saw, and I can’t explain it away.” Cahiff said._

_“It is like the power of kinetic energy was transferred from her hands to her hair.” Dephinal said. “She did not notice this abnormality.”_

_“When there’s energy, there’s bound to be a reasonable explanation.” Cahiff said. “Very reasonable.”_

_“There’s only one and I refuse to believe it.” Dephinal said._

_“Which is?” Cahiff asked._

_“Midgardians don’t necessarily learn magic out of the blue.” Dephinal said. “Asgardians have a higher chance of performing magic unlike Midgardians. She must be an Asgardian put under a tough spell by our king.”_

_The same idea that Loki had, just like Dephinal. Loki was disguised as a black and white cat--being bored at the time--sitting on a wide wooden branch taking aim for a room that Thor sometimes trained in.There is a Bee Hive under the wooden branch.The two guards had been close to the area with a tree that has an unusual position being spiraled and ancient resembling._

_“Merlin learned it out of the blue.” Cahiff said. “Her being an Asgardian?” Cahiff made a light laugh. “That is ridiculous.”_

_“No, someone taught Merlin, Cahiff.” Dephinal said. “Maybe one of the Odinson’s is teaching the Midgardian to do magic.” Dephinal rubs his index finger and his thumb together ever so slowly while hunching his eyebrows together contemplating. Maybe she is a secret relative to one of the Odinsons and they are unaware of that.”_

_“That is a wild theory.” Cahiff said.  “You saw how Ivy used your sword to distract her own creations rather than fight.’_

_“Finngard is wild, too.” Dephinal said. “Her imagination is wild and defied the whole meaning to the White Closed Space Dimension.”_

_“Ivy has a unique and powerful imagination.” Cahiff said. “So strong it defies any chance of nothingness. And that can not be a reason why Ivy is really of Asgardian blood.”_


	18. Fearful of your own power

**.A week after Sammy’s death...**

Ivy looks down towards her electrifying hands that are surrounded in emitting blue kinetic energy sizzles.A scared and confused reaction appears on Ivy’s face.Her face had recently healed from the terrifying, and perhaps traumatic,fire burns.Boscow stares at Ivy’s sizzling hands as she takes a little trembling step back.The building realization hit Ivy directly where it would hurt the most. Her heart was not her heart; it belonged to a dragon.

“Ivy...what are you?” Boscow asks, with shock in his voice.

Ivy looks up from her hands.

“Human.” Ivy said, and clears her throat. She wanted to deny that Drakise had replaced her heart. “Do you think I am a juicy steak?”

“No.” Boscow said. “But that’s not the point.”

“The point is you’re saying I am a vegetable.” Ivy said,misleading Boscow.

“..I don’t know where you came up with a vegetable producing electricity.” Boscow said, as the glowing electrical sizzles disappeared from Ivy’s hands. “That is not going to answer my question.”

“Well, it sort of did.” Ivy said.

“Did not.” Boscow argues.

“Did too.” Ivy argues back.

“One can’t argue that an apple is an orange.” Ivy retorts.

“You’re not making sense.” Boscow said.

“That’s what I told my Dad when he got the wrong tom cat from the street!” Ivy said, with a relieved laugh. “He didn’t get Jackie.”

“Ivy.what.are.you?” Boscow asks, with an determined and serious attitude.

“Human.” Ivy said.

“You’re not a mortal.” Boscow said.

“You claim not to be a living furnace.” Ivy said, reminding Boscow.

“I am a boy.” Boscow said.

“But not a living furnace.” Ivy said. “Which boys quite are; even when they’re stuck on denying mode.”

“Ivy, stop playing your games on me and answer me with your best serious look.” Boscow said.

“I am human.” Ivy said.  “Born and raised as one. I ain’t a Dragonrider who’s the daughter of a Dragonrider and a human, because if I were then my ears would be elf-like.” She touches the edges of her ears. Boscow’s eyes grew wide.  “Whatever elves you’re thinking of is different from the ones I am referring to.”

“Oh,really, explain.” Boscow said, folding his arms.

“The head elf is tall, he has black curly hair, wears a brown cap,has unique clothes on, wears boots, and his name is something that escapes my mind. Tim Allen’s in the movie.” Ivy babbles taking her hands off her ears. “Most elves are short, cute, and cool.They are rather capable of blending into a winter scenery with hats on.Oh and there’s Ninja Elves, too!”

“Does this have something to do with the dragon?” Boscow asks.

“No.” Ivy denies.

“Ivy, tell me.” Boscow said.

“I’m an ordinary human.” Ivy said. “Who is different. Different is good; that’s what people need.”

“You’re avoiding the question.” Boscow said.

“I could have died if the Dragon hadn’t given me his heart.” Ivy bluntly said, and then covers her mouth.

Boscow’s mouth fell slightly open.

“You’re...” Boscow steps back.  “You’re the Dragon’s little dark elf pet?’”

Ivy uncovers her mouth, her face steaming red.

“I am not an elf, damn it.” Ivy said.

Boscow steps back.

“You’re not from Midgard, aren’t you?” Boscow said, wary.

“Geeze, you’re nuts!” Ivy said, throwing her arms in the air and shook them. “Nuts, nuts, nuts!”

“No, I am acting off your suspicious character.” Boscow said. “I’m telling Odin.”

“Go ahead and see where that gets you!” Ivy said, as Boscow turns away. “He might not believe you, or, he’ll do something. Oh, so something that I will fall over and do something that’s....something!” Boscow walks faster. “Do you want to have your hands covered in the blood of an innocent?”

“I rather do the right thing then let a dark elf with a dragon’s heart continue to use this realm as shelter!” Boscow shouts back.

Ivy stood there, and muttered “Damn it.” She kicks at a pebble that is sent skipping off the water surface. Boscow disappears in the distance. She turns away rubbing the side of her left shoulder feeling like everything is crumbling around her in this godly-beautiful realm.Ivy made a low sad sigh lowering her shoulders.

“Looks like it is the time to hide.” Ivy said.

She walks right into the dark forest, carefully, that her boots didn’t leave imprints on the somewhat wet dirt.This dragonheart, not of mortal origins, brought Ivy into a whole new world.Her ‘normal’ uneventful life had taken a swift turn into the world of magic, dragons, and heroes and villains.

_                                                                __

_...three hours later..._

_...near the beach..._

“Loki, searching around bushes isn’t very...” Thor said. “Rewarding.”

“Small people hide in the most unlikeliest places.” Loki said. “Once I hid in a cave while you ran past while jackals were chasing you.”

Most of the search party, who had been assembled to find Ivy and bring her to some healers so they can determine if Boscow had really told the truth, had gone off to a different section of the forest.The Tree House had already been searched and that had turned up empty.

“I thought you went back to Asgard for father.” Thor said.

“I never did.” Loki said. “And if you ever went back to Egypt; those jackals would be on your heels.”

“Jackals are long gone.” Thor said.

“Anubis would like his dog bone back.” Loki said.

“Well, he can‘t have it.” Thor said.  “It belongs to the treasure room.”

“It is not exactly made of gold, brother.” Loki reminds Thor.

“...Fine, I’ll join the others search in the fly pact part of the forest.” Thor said.

Thor left Loki near the beach--that has countless bushes placed around the landscaping that is not entirely sand and propped up by the rocky walls. Thor faded out of Loki’s view. Loki looks both ways then he went towards a huge group of bushes that are cushioned together that it seemed there’s a group of them teaming up together.

“Ivy, I know you’re there.” Loki said, standing mere feet away from the group of thornless bushes.

“...What’s a dark elf?” Ivy asks.

“White and ugly elves.” Loki said.

“Short elves that are white and ugly.” Ivy repeats. “Wow; that’s twisted.”

“No, they’re not short.” Loki said.  “They are tall.”

“Then why are they called elves?” Ivy asks, from the bush.

“Because that’s what they are.” Loki said. “Now, come out of the bush.”

“No.” Ivy refused.

“Ivy, you’re not staying there until Heimdall is back.”  
“Don’t underestimate a short person.” Ivy retorts. “I can blend in quite easily.”

“In a million years.” Loki said.

“Do I look like a Dark Elf to you?” Ivy asks.

Loki’s reaction turns into a dark, sincere glare.

“Not at all.” Loki said. “Whatever argument you got in with Boscow, and, jumped to conclusions,stop thinking about it. Right this minute.”

“...But Boscow acted like Dark Elves are the arch nemesis of Unicorns!” Ivy said. “And...it just made me feel sick.To be accused of being something I am not aware exists in this godly realm is beyond confusing. When I get accused of something; I want to know

“Dark Elves went out in the time of Bor,Odin’s father.” Loki said. “They were the worst of the worst.”

“So they topped any worse civilizations in the history of wars?” Ivy asks.

“Yes.” Loki said, with a nod.  “Now, come out of that bush, and  start explaining why you attacked Boscow.”

Ivy slips out of the bush.

“It was an accident!” Ivy said. “All in all; accident.”

“If it were an accident, as you said, Odin wouldn’t have sent a search party for you.” Loki said, pointing out the obvious.

“Because of the electrical power I have from the heart of a dragon!” Ivy exclaims. “We were having fun, playing hide and seek, and then...” Ivy pauses looking down towards her shaking hands. Her fingertips turn a gentle blue that shows some speck of electrical energy that brightens Ivy’s depressed  face. “When I touched Boscow’s back...” She looks up shaking. “He fell with electricity all over him. Boscow was unresponsive when I came over to him panicking. I only did the mostly logical thing and turned him over.I did CPR, and then, after five attempts I just propped him up against a tree stump then smacked his chest.”

“And he fell over.” Loki guessed.

Ivy laughs shaking her head; her mood easing up.

“No, he squeaked like a bird  once he woke up.” Ivy said. “Boscow saw my hands coated in electricity as he got up.”

“When you pushed Boscow down; what were you feeling?”

“Irritated.” Ivy said. “He was going faster than me and I wanted to go faster.”

“Which you did.” Loki said.

Ivy’s eyes get full of questions and she brings her eyebrows up.

“I did not.”  Ivy said.

“He was going faster than you.” Loki said. “You summoned power that wasn’t yours to get what you want.” Ivy went silent. “Heimdall’s sabbatical will end in two days. I know a place where you can hide until then.”

Ivy looks towards Loki.

“I don’t understand why you’re being willing to help me.” Ivy said.  “You’re way too..I don’t know...More of a loose cannon who won’t stand around the sources of annoyance.”

“Unfortunately, I was the one who made the mistake.” Loki said. “And I can try to fix it.”

Ivy relaxes.

“Okay then, Mr insult dictionary.” Ivy said. “Mask the way.”

__         __

_..Thirty minutes later..._

_...Drakise’s cave..._

“Drakise!” Loki yells in the dark cave.  “Dragon, come from where you hide!”

The huge old and aged wise’ish dragon came from the darkness with his wings folded. A fireball lands in a small hole in the cave’s wall that had wooden sticks, and then, a second  fireball went to the otherside in another hole.It becomes light enough that Loki can see Drakise.Drakise made a grunt toppling over a large boulder. Loki did not seem very happy to see Drakise. Drakise, the dragon with a golden fang that is a replacement for one of his missing teeth that got lost during a fight years ago.

“You come because of the child.” Drakise said, calmly. “I assure you; that conversation was unexpected.”

“...What conversation?”

“Oh, so you are not.” Drakise said, with a sigh. “That’s for thinking ahead these days.” A cloud of smoke with a little bit of flickering  red flames drifts out of Drakise’s nostrils. “What has the little child done now?” The ancientness dripping from Drakise’s voice is clear. “Has she been healed by the healers?”

Loki’s eyes narrow at Drakise.

“You left out the part about power.” Loki said.

Drakise snorts.

“You never asked.” Drakise said.

“How does one ask when the other leaves?” Loki asks.

“There is suching as ‘following’.” Drakise said.  “And only then do dragons give warnings about their hearts.” A thick cloud of smoke drifts out of big holes that are serving as nostrils. “You, in this given situation, are rather...” Drakise taps under his spiky chin. He lowers his arm making a light humm.  “Late.”

“I have been busy.” Loki said.

“Flirting with an Asgardian warrior...” Drakise walks over to one of the big holes in the cave wall.He crushes the flaming sticks making light diminish. “Your priorities are rather strange.”

“You’ve been following me?” Loki said, not very pleased. “That is rude.”

“That, I did not.” Drakise said. “She summoned a visual mirror.”

“A visual mirror...I can see mirrors.”

“Loki, what I mean is; she summoned a memory mirror.” Drakise said. “What I saw a couple days ago in that mirror...Oh I was surprised to see you have entered a relationship.” Loki’s eyes clearly read ‘I don’t know what a memory mirror is’. “Forcunetly when she summons a memory mirror then I can see it too. She used my magic...” Drakise held up his talons making a cage like circle.  “So easily.”

Loki makes a fake cough.

“Right...you’re not familiar to dragon magic.” Drakise said, rolling an eye. “A memory mirror is a wide and square mirror that shows events from the past.” Drakise  uses a talon to place the barren and gray hawk skull into the hole. “The memories are only from the one who is summoning it.”

“Why, she has a disability.” Loki said.

“A...what?” Drakise said.

“Dis-a-bility.” Loki repeats.

Drakise pauses, turning his side towards the cracked old hulk skull.

“I don’t understand.” Drakise said, puzzled.

“Me too.” Loki said. “What I do know is; some Midgardians like her are visual learners.”

“But it doesn’t explain how she summoned it.”

“You saw her Midgardian heart.” Loki reminds Drakise.

“And replaced it.” Drakise said.

“She might have tried magic before.” Loki suggests. “Which is more believable than her being an secret Asgardian.”

“In two days? I think not.” Drakise said. “She has something.”

“Aspergers.” Loki said.

Drakise  tilts his head.

“Ass burgers?” Drakise said. “How disgusting.”

Loki laughs, shaking his right  hand.

“No, that is not how it is pronounced.” Loki said, lowering his hand. “I’ll give you a lesson. Just this once. Asp-er-gers; now repeat.”

“Asspergirs.” Drakise said.

“Asp-ir-girs.” Loki repeats.

“Aspirgirs.” Drakise said.

“Aspergers.” Loki said, again. “You’re failing at this, badly.”

“Why do I bother learning such an odd name?” Drakise asks, making a frown.

“That is not a name.” Loki said. “That’s a disability.”

“How do you know?” Drakise asks.   
“Ivy told me.” Loki said. “And called me a insult dictionary.” Drakise had a laugh. “Since then I’ve done some research about this ‘Aspergers’, and honestly, it fits her like a glove.”

“What about your ‘girlfriend’, Odinson?” Drakise asks.

“I don’t have one.” Loki lied. “She saw a different couple.”

“You’re never going to fool Ivy with that act.” Drakise said. “The main reason you’re here is about the power that Ivy has discovered...On her own accord.” He makes a deep growl. “And what you want to know about your little friend’s extra differences from then,oh, I might need a new deal for that.”  
“I am not in the position to get you off the hook with Odin.” Loki said. “Your history with him spans many Midgardian years before I was born. And his dislike towards Dragons is something I cannot change.”

“All I need is a distraction.” Drakise said.

“For what?” Loki asks.

“To leave.” Drakise said. “Humans of her era may not be equipped with everything that my era had.”

“Let a dragon loose to Midgard to do whatever he wants to people who think he’s extinct; that’s not a bright idea.” Loki said.

“Oh Loki, there is such thing as green death.” Drakise said.  “I assume you must not be interested to know how to prevent that.”

Loki’s reaction turns from calm to ‘Death of grass? Are you mad?’ look.

“I don’t know what that is, but the answer is no.” Loki said.

“Green death is the death of the human half and the rise of the dragon half.” Drakise said. “It is called green death for a very good reason. The human life...is gone and all that is left is the hatred towards humans.”

Loki tilts his head, thinking.

“She becomes a dragon; a new one, not a bit of the original still there.” Drakise said. “She undergoes a metamorphosis, if that’s what you can best understand.When all of that is part of her humanity is gone;she’lll curl up,then be surrounded by a rocky cocoon,fall asleep, and hours later a dragon will emerge forth. A dragon with two hearts. A female dragon.”

“I should have let her died instead of coming to you.” Loki said.

“No, that only showed you cared.” Drakise said.

“I was just looking out for myself.” Loki said. “Two dragons would be a problem, but one is not. Fine; I will help you over the conditions you tell me not to let a second dragon come in.”

“It is a deal.” Drakise said.


	19. A Brother's concern

“I do not like lying to father.” Thor admits, as Ivy is sitting in a chair reading a book silently.

They are in a room that pretty much is not in the castle. It is definitely well hidden that most of Thor’s friends are stumped in how to find it.The room is so old that numerous generations of Asgardians forgot about it leaving the room to the mercy of dust and time. Yet, Loki and Thor had some-how found it.

“It was your idea on the lying part.” Loki reminds Thor.

“Well, that was before I learned she can do magic.” Thor said.

Ivy narrows her eyebrows towards the pages of the book and leans in forward, as though watching a very attention grabbing movie.The conversation that Thor is sharing with Loki is background noise to Ivy .

“Because she touched your memory ball.” Loki lied.

Actually Ivy did touch a memory ball; but, that isn’t the cause of her sudden and unexpected magic.

“Brother,that was a gift to help me with my memory.” Thor said.

Loki folds his arms.

“You’re forgotten something.” Loki said.

“I have not.” Thor said.

“Obviously you’ve forgotten what Fandral approached to you about.” Loki said. “As you haven’t been finding that lost item.”

“The book is not lost.” Thor said.  “You burnt it into ashes.”

Loki has a small laugh.

“No, the other one.” Loki said.

“The book on ‘how to not seem like an idiot’?” Thor asks.

“Other.” Loki said.

“Book of commonwealth?” Thor guesses.

“Other.” Loki said.

Ivy darts her attention off the book and focused on the floor. She taps her right index finger on her knee and twirled it in a circle as the two brothers are sharing a ‘what book’ kind of conversation.In a cloak  of dark purple smoke with some blue sparkles appeared a red apple that had half of it missing.It seemed to have a small bite into the side. Ivy glances back towards the book with a curious look in her right eye.   
She could only hear parts of the conversation in her current mood.

“I can always turn the ashes back into the book.” Loki said.

“But you don’t know the ending.” Thor said. “Fandral would notice.”

“Maybe not.” Loki said.

Ivy slides her finger to the side of her knee making the apple roll down the rug.When the apple hit the rocky wall it disappeared in a thick ball of smoke that resembled a ball. The smoke turns into light blue easily replacing the darkness playfully.Well most people wouldn’t personify light winning against the dark in a child-story telling kind of way.

“Where were you for all hours last night,Loki?”

“I was checking if Ivy had done even more damage than she has let on.” Loki lied.

“All night?” Thor asks.

Loki nods.

“All I found was a tree broken in half that had a outline of a boy’s hand on the broken half.” Loki lied.

“Loki, is she really connected to a dragon?” Thor said,turning his head towards Ivy.

Ivy turns a page.

“I don’t know; ask a mouse.” Loki said, sarcastically.  “Truthfully I am not aware how she came across a dragon.”

“The idea that a dragon is alive explains the sea creature’s death.” Thor said. “And Father being right.”

“Sammy.” Loki said.

Thor turns his head towards Loki, puzzled.

“Huh?” Thor said, raising a brow.

“The sea creature had a name.” Loki said. “A very easy name to remember.”

Thor lowers his golden eyebrow.

“You had a dog named ‘Sport’.” Thor said. “Names like those are not easy to remember.”

“No, that was yours.” Loki said. “Sport usually got in the fun.”

Ivy came to the last page of the book then she puts it on the table and takes out another. Ivy opens the book then goes silent sitting in the chair with attention on the page.Thor’s face turns into a realization one. Thor did not seem to have realized the pet was even his until now.

“That...was mine?” Thor said, in shock.

Loki nods.

“You know how the dog grabbed your flute and made you run after it.” Loki said. “I have never forgotten how beneficial Sport made himself to you.”

“For a really long time; I believed he was yours.”Thor said. “He always slept beside your bed.”

“No wonder I had to feed him.” Loki said.

“I thought Mother fed Sport.” Thor said.

“Someone had to be the responsible one.” Loki remarks. “Mother wanted you to take care of the poor dog. Oh he was so  determined to make you notice him  that he went to Jotunheim with you, a couple Asgardian years ago, and met his death there.”

Thor is shocked.

“He died?” Thor said, taking it in as recent news.

“Thor, I brought his body back and you weren’t paying attention.” Loki said. “Someone had to bury him.”

“Why...I don’t remember that.” Thor said, with much horror on his face.

“You were returning a lost Asgardian child to their parents.” Loki said. “Who the dog had been growling at during the entire rescue mission.”

“And what about Heimdall?” Thor asks. “How do we walk to the Bifrost, with Ivy, and convince him that Father changed his mind?”

“I need a scroll, a inkpen, and some orange juice.” Loki lied. “I can’t make those three items out of thin air.”

“Why?” Ivy asks.

“I have yet to make those appear successfully being solid.” Loki lied. “And I have to get a important item that will be useful on that walk. No Thor, for this one you’re not coming.”

“Empty scroll, inkpen, and oranges.” Thor said. “...I don’t know what that does; but, I’m not going to ask.”

Thor left, first.

“Orange juice makes paper wet.” Ivy said. “Really wet.”

“And old.” Loki said

“No, it doesn’t.” Ivy said. “It makes your fingers really sticky and wet.”

“On paper.” Loki said.

“It tears apart easily.” Ivy said. “...One time I was eating an orange while doing homework.”

“Your home has work...I don’t see how work gets stained.” Loki said, clueless.

“Paper, problems, fill in the blank.”  Ivy said.

“There is problems with paper?” Loki asks.

Ivy rubs her forehead.

“Never mind.” Ivy said, with a defeated sigh. “It woulda’ been much easier if I were transported from my first hour History class doing homework and kept it intact.” She shook her head lowering the book to her lap. She could tell Loki is confused. “We have to learn the mistakes of the past so they won’t be done again. There’s some pretty terrible stuff in history.” Ivy shudders. “Nasty stuff.”

“History of what again?” Loki said.

“Earth.” Ivy said.  “My world.”

“So Midgard’s history.” Loki said. “We call that a realm.”

“We call worlds as  ‘planets’ and ‘dwarf planets.” Ivy said. “I did a science project once, and then, that same year Pluto was classified as NOT a planet!”

Ivy spoke slow enough that Loki could understand.

“A planet named Pluto.” Loki said.

“Yes.” Ivy said, with a nod.

“That’s a Dog name.” Loki said. “I don’t see how they see a body of rock as a shield against incoming forces.”

Before Ivy could reply Loki had gone in a unusual instant. Ivy gets up then looks both ways looking confused. She waves her hand in the space that Loki had once stirred. She looks up to the ceiling tilting her head. There is nothing that points he had activated a flipswitch. Ivy then uncurls the rug to check for a secret trap door. All she could find was a hard concrete floor feeling new and smooth.

“Such a magician.” Ivy said, putting the rug back. She looks back toward the book on the leather blue seat.  “I so gotta find out if that spell gets with his girlfriend in distress!”

She picked up the book then sat down on the floor reading the book.


	20. To Midgard

“Odin’s orders.” Thor said, handing the scroll to Heimdall.

Heimdall opens the scroll, sharing a quite suspicious look, and looks to the paper.

“The Allfather wrote this, on paper,to avoid any conflicts about Ivy’s departure?” Heimdall asks, raising a brow.

“He did.” Thor said, with a nod.

Heimdall closed the scroll.Loki and Thor had brought Ivy to the Bifrost using the blanket of invisibility while riding a pony named Lightning McQueen.To the unsuspecting Asgardians; Thor and Loki were chasing after an unusual owl--a large owl that had horns sprouting out of the feathered forehead--to the Bifrost. If some are lucky enough to hear the ‘you picked the wrong pony’ conversation then they would assume the Odinsons are chatting about small ponies. Thor had greatly misunderstood the meaning behind Lightning McQueen.

All Ivy could do was hang on to the reins and conceal her excitement.Thor had warned Ivy not to make loud noises that drew attention, but to his dismay she gave numerous examples of pet sounds and asked  ‘like that?’ after making each one of them. Poor Thor had the unfortunate luck to say ‘no’ every time; at least until she squealed when a random black Pegasus appeared and Thor finally said ‘Yes!’.

To say for the least Loki had put the blanket on the arm to a chair near the doors.

“Okay, me going!” Ivy cheers, bouncing up and down in front of the gigantic Stargate like portal.

Heimdall is surprised to see such a little girl be bounced by excitement.It is actually unusual minus the adorable cheerful-happy-squeals coming from Ivy. It is as if someone put Ivy in front of a immortal lion named Aslan capable of speaking.

“You are excited.” Heimdall said.

Thor and Loki had started about something that Ivy did not bother to listen. Well, who likes to hear an argument about the brothers trying to pin the one who tells Odin that Ivy had escaped Midgard without their knowledge? Ivy is in fact standing right across from Thor and Loki near to Heimdall.Heimdall is technically right across from the Bifrost Portal’s reach on the endless platform of circles that are somewhat raised up by one foot leading to the circular key hole big enough for a sword to be entered in. If that is even clear to understand about the very design at all.

“I haven’t been on Midgard in ages.” Ivy said, wiggling her toes in the white pair of socks. Ivy is wearing Midgardian clothing that she had first arrived in Jotunheim. “Heck, everyone might be asking where I’ve been or my parent’s lives have been turned upside down.” Ivy shudders at the very thought. “I don’t want the second to be true.”

Heimdall nods.

“I understand.” Heimdall said, turning his sword into the Bifrost’s circular key-sword hole.

Then right as the bifrost opened up; Thor and Loki ended up getting into a fight.The three were taken in by the gust of blue wave-like ball. Ivy’s huge and wide eyes watched the brothers fight in outer space in the single bright yellow tube of light.Ivy turns her attention away from the two gods paying more attention to what was around her than the plausibly not-so-good situation across.

“Science-cy stuff!” Ivy squeals in delight, flapping her arms. “Weee!”

The fight that had been going on between Thor and Loki had knocked Ivy straight in a totally different direction. Ivy closes her eyes bracing herself for imminent impact. _Hold on girl!,_ Ivy squeezes her eyes shut thinking of a movie that took her mind off the current situation.One can say Ivy looks unusually happy while falling through the atmosphere with her eyes closed. We see Loki’s body zip through a tree which makes some of the dangling leaves catch on fire. The headlights belonging to cars is seen right across from the falling figures. Cars are zipping  in different directions; right to left.

Ivy still had her eyes closed.

Loki crashed in the middle of the road.This made a crater effect. Some cars swirled  to the sides making the wheels create a high pitched screech against the pavement.The headlights were still but the cars from the other lane had stopped to the side of the road. A few of the cars that hadn’t swerved in the lane with the crater had stopped. Next came Ivy--who appeared to be doing a cannonball--speeding past the trees leaving behind a trail of burning leaves. Ivy lands on her butt moments after crashing into the already made crater. People started coming out of their cars to see what had made this large crater.

“Ow.” Ivy said, sitting in the crater on her butt. We see her eyes winch, and then, she gets up from the steaming hot crater landing.  “My butt is sore.”

“What the hell happened?”  Walter Desk asks as he stood by his open car door. He has a slight Irish accent that sounds visible to being heard.

Apparently they didn’t land in America; they landed in Ireland. Ivy turns towards Walter’s direction noticing the trees--thanks to the car lights being bright--were different and strange.The tree’s hard an eerie reminder to a creepy scary movie; when in fact, this road has been used for many movies because of the iconic tree appearance. This is not The Dark Hedges but a rather more wide interstate

Ivy turns towards Walter’s direction.

“My name is Ivy Stewart, who crashed because two gods couldn’t bother to think about sharing their fight OUTSIDE the bifrost.” Ivy bluntly explains, clearly and slow.  “And I’ve been missing for a month!”

Ivy could hear a groan from behind.

“Actually, it has been two months.” Loki said. “Not one.”

Ivy counts her fingers. Walter and a few other drivers had froze at the sound of Loki’s voice.

“May, June, July.” Ivy hesitates. She looks up to the sky frowning while seeing a yellow streak pass by in the sky. That must be Thor skydiving, Ivy assumes. “No, it must be July.” Her eyes widen and her fingers trembled upon realizing a big fact. We see Loki gets up from the crater ruined road. “Aw man, I missed my birthday.”

“Is that wh-h-h-who I think it is?” Walter said, taking a step back.

“I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard.” Loki said.  “The adopted son of Frigga and Odin. But call me Loki.”

It was as if a highly adored celebrity had summoned a horde of camera’s. Ivy didn’t know how that happened, but what she did know it was quick and fast. Time might have flown quickly because of the crash landing effecting her head. It was still flashing lights from the camera’s when Ivy was able to ask the question that bugged her.

“..Who’s Laufeyson?” Ivy said in a whisper.

“Son of Laufey.” Loki said.

“Laufeyson is the son of Laufey?” Ivy repeats, tilting her head.  

“You’re stupid.” Loki said. “Laufeyson means _son of_ Laufey.”

Ivy didn’t seem to be bothered by his insult.She merely shrugged it off as though it was nothing to fret about.

“..If you’re not Odin’s son, why do you call Thor ‘Brother?” Ivy asks, in a little shy whisper.

“Father told me my true heritage, years ago.” Loki explains to Ivy,  with a little wave to the camera’s. He made a fake smile at one of them. “As far Thor is concerned, we’re brothers.”

“Is that child your daughter?” One of the reporters ask.

Loki’s face grew red, a perfect red. Ivy lowers her head all the while rubbing her forehead in shame.

“No!” Loki said. “We’re not related.” Loki gestures to Ivy.  “This ‘child’ hails from Midgard.”

“...Shouldn’t you be calling me a teenager?” Ivy reminds Loki.

“Not at all.” Loki lies.

Ivy managed to skillfully, with little to no sound, escape the spotlight by being in the dark background that wasn't being lightened up by the press.Everyone sounded different,and in a different language. It made Ivy wonder where in the world they had crash landed. Or if she’ll ever get tall enough to be not mistaken as a child.


	21. Not the real parents

“I don’t understand how Midgardians market over secrets.” Loki said, sitting on a couch  reading a newspaper that had a full on review of ‘The Avengers’ on the front.

“That’s business typical for Earth.” Ivy said, sitting in a chair.

Loki looks over almost startled by Ivy’s sudden comment.He hadn’t heard a peep from Ivy in the many hours, all spent waiting in this room for her ‘parents’,that Loki had forgotten she had been in the room at all.The left side of her head had wild messy hair that had the imprinted shape of a chair’s arm.Ivy’s left forearm had a visible red marking clearly made by her chin.

“How long have you been here?”

Ivy looks up towards a clock, then her eyes shifted in different directions indicating she is thinking.

“Seven hours, forty five minutes, and five seconds.” Ivy said. “It has been seven hours; but the forty-five minute part is an estimated guess of death--...Damn it!” She looks towards the ceiling with a groan.  “Get out of CSI mode.”

“CSI?” Loki asks.

“Crime Scene Investigation.” Ivy said, lowering her head. She grabs a brush and cobs down the side of her messy hair. “Did you know that your fingertips has living bacteria  that are only unique to you?”

“Well, I didn’t know that before.” Loki said

“And Tubeworms actually help you lose weight not kill you.” Ivy babbles, grabbing a remote. “Also that Black Widow spiders kill their mates at night and put their mates into a web shortly after mating. So...since it is June I guess that all the good shows just finished their season finales.”

Ivy aims the remote at the ceiling and then loud blaring music turned on.

“Ah man, not that Investigation Discovery rerun!” Ivy whines, covering her eyes.

Loki looks towards the source of this blaring music.

“And then right as Isabella came down the street; she was struck by a bullet to the heart--”

“Nope, that was a stray bullet shot by a paid for killer who was hired by a wealthy businessman to kill his wife but instead hit a bystander.” Ivy said, over the very sleep alluring narrator.She scrolls down the list.  “Eenie Miinee miny mo, catch the tiger by its--”

“Tail.” Loki said.

“Toe!” Ivy said.

“No, it is tail not toe.” Loki said. “It was all Fandral’s fault he spread the game and made it wrong.”

Ivy puts down the remote on to the table with  a smile on her face.

“ _GET THAT BABY!” The first man shouts._

_“Come back Baby!” The second man shouts._

_“BABY!" The third man shouts._

There were three men, on the screen, running after a baby through a busy road in New York.

“Are they...” Loki said,in much shock. “Running after a baby?”

“Technically he is a toddler.” Ivy said. “And yes, they are.”

“...Does this happen a lot in movies?” Loki asks.

Ivy laughs at the three men getting lost in the street trying to catch up with the baby.

“Well; there is talking dogs, aliens that break out of people’s chests, men who become werewolves, vampires, kids who get left behind and have a amazing time making some bad guys have the worst time, movies where people play the role of god by bringing dinosaurs back on two different islands. One island is for the raising and the other for the actual desired park.”

Ivy stopped only to laugh at the baby getting into the zoo.

“Hold on, Midgardians brought Dinosaurs back from extinction.” Loki said.

“Not literally.” Ivy said. “All of which that I mentioned are well known classics.”

“Including bringing the Dinosaurs back.” Loki said.

“Yes.” Ivy said, with her eyes focused on the screen.

“That is a terrible decision.” Loki said.

“Why, if I this movie on a DVD then I would rewind to the beginning.” Ivy said.  “The beginning is a nice treat to see.”

“Uh huh.” Loki said, acting unconvinced.

Ivy looks over towards Loki.

“Do prologues bore you?” Ivy asks.

“Yes.” Loki said. “Skip that and go to chapter one. It’s where all the fun begins.”

“Wow, you’re boring.” Ivy said.

“No, I am not.” Loki said. “I am quite fascinating to fill an entire book.”

“Sometimes the prologues are the first thing that brings someone into knowing another person.” Ivy said.

“You’re using prologues as an analogy to greeting.” Loki said. “People don’t tell their life story on the spot.”

“That’s not what I am alluding to.” Ivy said, turning her attention back to the TV. “What I am saying; first comes ‘the first introduction to each other’, next comes whatever happens between those people, and after that...Oh that’s up to the universe to decide.”

“So you’re saying a prologue is the same as an introduction.” Loki said.

Ivy nods.

“Like how _Pitch Black_ began.”

“Pitch black never begins.”

“It is rated R.”

“For redundant.”

Ivy shook her head having a short laugh, then looks back up to the television.As the movie progressed; Ivy had some laughs at a few scenes--some of which didn’t amuse Loki--featuring the oddly determined men running after a baby.Loki had drifted his attention back to the book, despite Ivy’s sudden unexpected laughter that sounds like a walrus and a short pig snort often startled Loki enough he lost his reading place,while thinking he should make a pair of noise canceling headphones.

It was when the men had arrived to a construction site that the door to the room opened..Officer Jacob stood beside the open door that is leaning against the ugly brown wall not much decorated.There is enough room that someone could walk right past him through the doorway. Ivy looks towards Officer Jacob appearing to be excited for what he has to say.Loki did not need to be reading a script to know what Ivy is thinking about Officer Jacob.

“Miss Stewart.” Officer Jacob said.  “Your parents are here.”

“Woohoo!” Ivy cheers, running into a different hallway.

Loki was on the couch pretty relieved Ivy wasn’t going to be annoying him much longer.

“Wrong hallway, Miss Stewart!” Officer Jacob shouts.

“Ooops!” Ivy hurries past Officer Jacob.  “Mom,Dad, I just got back from Asgard!”

Loki puts on a set of headphones that canceled out noises. I should have done this earlier, Loki notes as he reads a book entitled ‘book of modern day insults’.He returns his attention back into the book.Our scene follows back to Ivy. She comes to the entrance door to see a two strangers, obviously a couple, looking rather well rested.

“Hello, Ivy pumpkins.” The ecstatic woman asks. “We’ve been waiting!”

“Want to go home?” The suspicious man asks.

Ivy stares at the two; her eyes full of horror.

“You’re...not my parents.”  Ivy said.

“Yes, yes we are.” The two agree.

“These guys are not my parents!” Ivy insists, as the couple are guiding her out through the door.  Ivy is kicking her legs. “You’re not my parents!”

Her insisting shouts were long gone after exiting the building with two people--who were not her parents--guiding her into a black van. The van’s door screeched shut, and then the two people went into the back.The black themed van drove off into the street.Not many had the bright minds to check if she had been screaming the truth.

__                                             ___

**_...One hour later..._ **

**_...in the same room.._ **

Loki had taken the silent headphones off his head.He had put them where they had been prior.He heard the door open again but this time there wasn’t a question.The room turned into a not-so-friendly kind of atmosphere.Loki could sense the presence of a furious parent.The atmosphere that usually followed Odin during Loki’s childhood years.Loki is still unaware the real parents of Ivy had walked in,

“Where.is.my.daughter?”  Mr Stewart demands.

“You should know.” Loki said,paying not the slightest of all attention to Mr Stewart.

Mr.Stewart snatches the book from Loki and slams it on to the desk.

“One more time; where is my daughter?” Mr Stewart repeats.

Mr Stewart is a tall man in his mid-thirties with a black beard growing around his mouth and the sides of his jaw.Mr Stewart had  a baseball cap that still revealed some black hair out the circle hole at the back. He has dark bushy-thick eyebrows just like  Ivy.

“You picked her up earlier.” Loki said, glaring at Mr Stewart.“Did your mother teach you not to grab someone’s book when reading? That is quite rude of you, especially since I can make your life a living hell.”

“Apparently you already did.” Mr Stewart said. Loki acts surprised by the reply. “Where the hell is my baby girl?” Loki raises his eyebrows at the mention of ‘baby girl’. “I don’t know what business you’re part of or who hired you but drop the act.”

“I am part of nothing.” Loki said. “And you’re threatening the wrong man.”

A woman, who had long brown hair, turns away from the corner.She had a fairly long chin that seemed pretty sharp just as how Ivy had compared Loki’s prince-like cheek bones.This woman is Mrs Stewart, the mother of Ivy,who didn’t want to hear the conversation any further. Mr Stewart’s right hand crawled up into a fist, then looks over  his shoulder towards Officer Jacob giving him a short little nod. Officer Jacob shuts the door leaving Loki and Mr Stewart in the room.

“From what I hear; I am not.” Mr Stewart said.

“Think you can beat me?” Loki  asks. Mr Stewart puts down his baseball cap on the table using his hand that hadn’t balled up.  “I am a god. You can’t beat gods.”

“Why yes I can.”  Mr Stewart said.

“You must want to be frozen--” Loki started to say but Mr Stewart punched Loki at the face sending him landing on the floor.

Loki rubs at his cheek.

“You’ve made the grave mistake abducting my daughter.” Mr Stewart said, rubbing at his bruised fist.

“...One;  how did you do that?” Loki asks.  “Two; I did not abduct your daughter. Why would I want to abduct a babbling Midgardian? I don’t see a good reason why. Three; You punch like an Asgardian.”

Mr Stewart’s mood only became darker.

“Where.is.my.daughter.” Mr Stewart demands.

“Well,I tried to reason with you.” Loki said, raising his hand up. A gust of ice freezes Mr Stewart in place. “This is not how I viewed this first meeting to end.”  Loki gets up on his two feet. “You’re looking at the wrong man.”


	22. The thing about being real

The thing about being real to people who’re aware of what that character can do is plausibly the worst in the world. Loki had turned into a mouse then scurried his way to the exit in the police building. The only problem Loki hadn’t expected was one of the officers to be brave enough they put a glass cup over him. The Officer walks into the empty interrogation room; technically it isn’t empty as there is a glass window, a square gray table, and three chairs.The Officer holds the closed cup above the lone chair across from the two comfortable looking  chairs. The Officer turns the glass cup over dumping Loki the Rat onto the seat.

Loki the Rat lands on the hard metal seat to the chair.

“Ow.” Loki said, falling right off the hard seat.

The Officer walks out the room closing the door behind. A puff of dark smoke appears where Loki had fallen, as a rat, to the floor. In about four seconds after the smoke appeared Loki gets up rubbing the back of his neck. The eye that Mr Stewart had punched at had a black marking circled around it. Loki makes a pack of ice appear in his right hand in what seems to be a bag that is tied up.He sat down in the chair putting the icepack on his black eye.

“So much for escaping this building.” Loki mumbled to himself.

Why would Midgardians bring him into a dull and boring room? Ivy mentioned the Avengers, and Thor, as fictional characters in her realm, Loki thought acting wary for the littlest of all signs that could give-away what the Midgardian’s are foolishly thinking they can do. Loki taps his left hand’s fingers on the table ever so lightly yet patiently. Why would a father deny he picked up his heir, with his wife included, and act irrational?

_Why, she isn’t mine,_ Loki thought as his not-so-bruised eye could see light pouring out under the closed door. Loki could see the shape of shadows blocking the very lighter tint of yellow spreading under the door. _Perhaps someone pretended to be Ivy’s parents and took her_ , Loki contemplates the scenario, _then made their quick escape before anyone took notice of Ivy’s reaction._ The idea sounded very plausible. Now the second problem about this is that the Midgardians suspect Loki has a part in Ivy’s abduction.

Now Loki must have been thinking about this idea for a good hour. Actually Loki did spend an hour thinking  ‘why would someone abduct an annoying girl?’ The door opened, and in came two men.They seemed to be all eyes on him appearing to be suspecting Loki Has some part in this. The second man had a skeptical look when the first man seemed ‘this perp looks familiar’ kind of facial reaction.

“My answer is the same as it was before.” Loki said. “I don’t know where his heir went.”

These two men are Detective George Willows and Detective Shawn Summers. Detective George sat first across from Loki and Detective Shawn came second.The two men seemed to be synchronized at once.

“I don’t usually hear Heir thrown around a lot.” Detective Shawn said.

“Agreed.” Detective George said. “Sounds stone age.”

“No, that isn’t stone age.” Loki argues back.

“Where has Ivy Stewart been for two months?” Detective George asks.

Loki lowers the icepack off his black eye.

“Asgard.” Loki said, as if it wasn’t a question.

“You’re joking.” Detective Shawn said, in disbelief.

“You haven’t turned the news on.” Loki said, with the slightest of all deceiving smiles. “I am afraid not, Midgardians.”

“I don’t believe a cosplayer until I see proof.” Detective George said.

Loki stares at Detective George.

“W...What?” Loki asks, leaning forward. “What did you just call me?”

“A cosplayer.” Detective George said. “Dressed up as a fictional character.”

“I am not a ‘cosplayer’.” Loki said. “I am who I am.”

“You’re cosplaying Loki Laufeyson, except Loki doesn’t have black hair.” Loki leans back in his chair as his facial reaction is turned into a ‘this isn’t right.’ “He has WHITE hair.You got all the costume organized but not the hair.” Detective George said. “I have a sixteen year old girl at home waiting to hear if the man who fell from the sky is a very good cosplayer.”

“But I am Loki.” Loki said, tapping on his chest. The Midgardians accusation that he wasn’t ‘Loki’ was unfounded and disturbing. “I wouldn’t lie about not being me.”

Detective Shawn slid forward a  open notebook on the table.

“Prove it.” Detective Shawn said.

Loki taps on the table turning it into a couple of border collies. The paper turned into toy bones that the collies could chew on except for one staring at the men very so intimidatingly.Loki applied the icepack on his black eye.

“You would think black eyes would heal faster.” Loki complains about his black eye.  “It should be gone in a few hours.”

Detective George and Detective Shawn slid the chairs away from the table and then hold up their guns at him.

“Now I am a threat?” Loki said, looking up to the two men. He shook his lowered head still pressing the icepack to his black eye. _These midgardians are dumber than Ivy had babbled on about,_ Loki thought with such disappointment, s _o much for their justice system of intelligence._ If only things were much different. “You’re escalating far than it has to be.”

“Where is the girl?” Detective Shawn asks in the most critical and dramatic voice.

“I don’t know.” Loki said.

“You obviously know more about this kidnapping.” Detective Shawn said. “Other than crash landing like superman in the middle of the road.”

“She’s not a child, Shawn.” Detective George reminds Shawn.

“Okay, _abduction_.” Detective Shawn corrects himself with an eye roll.  “Loki, You are a suspicious character.”

“I am not a character.”  Loki said. “I am a living, breathing Asgardian who has been stranded on Midgard for a year.” The detectives look far more confused than before. “I have been avoiding going to Midgard for...” Loki glances over to the security cameras that are hooked into all four corners of the room.  “Apparently longer than I thought.”

“...Why a year?” Detective Shawn asks.

“A year is very specific.” Detective George notes.

“It is better than being powerless.” Loki said.

“How bad can you have screwed up?” Detective Shawn asks.

“Messed up.” Loki corrects Detective Shawn. “I told Heimdall to send my brother to the Light Elves realm instead of taking him to a different realm.”

Detective George lowers the gun.

“Explains why he hasn’t disappeared in thin air, Shawn.” Detective George said.

“But...Loki is a fictional character!” Detective Shawn reminds his partner. “Marvel has made it clear that Asgard does not exist, such as The Avengers and...” Detective Shawn snaps his fingers trying to figure out who he’s thinking of.  “And Star Trek!”

“...You know Marvel doesn’t own Star Trek.” Detective George said.  “Right partner?”

“No, Marvel owns Star Trek.” Detective Shawn said.

“Paramount owns Star Trek.” Detective George said.

“Rest assured, I am real as you two are.” Loki assures the two detectives.

Detective George takes out a flat device and put it on the table. The image of a young man with white hair was on the screen and seemed to be dressed as Loki. Beside that imposter was a man who wielded a hammer--who looked nothing like Thor--and a cape attached to his metal shoulder armor.Is _that...My brothers hammer in this man’s hand?_ Loki squints at the image until he could see a faint resemblance between Thor and the imposter. They shared a strong medium build.

“Who is this Midgardian impostering Thor?” Loki asks. “I want his name.”

“That Midgardian is Kam Cartsworth dressed up as Thor Odinson and his Co-Star William Tippleton dressed up as you.” Detective George said. “Welcome to the new century; technophobe.”

Detective Shawn made a fake cough.

“So, as you say, when is Mr Stewart going to be thawed?” Detective Shawn said.

“Depends when you look the other direction and look for mortal suspects.” Loki said.


	23. Being observent to one's surroundings

Ivy’s eyes slowly open in a tired and groggy manner.Her head tilted to the side feeling the hard metal part  back end to the chair. It is dark in here, Ivy thought adjusting her eyes to barely visible shapes sticking out in the darkness.Drip-drop went water droplets upon landing on the floor. Ivy blinks leaning forward squinting at the distant shapes that are ahead by some feet in the room.

Hard, metal chair cuffs prevented Ivy from going  any further  as did metal bands around her ankles.

“Great.” Ivy muttered, sitting back in the chair making a sigh. “Smart-ass.”

Ivy narrowed her eyes into the darkness.

“Not gonna use magic.” Ivy said. The sound of water landing in a puddle is the only sound in the room when Ivy  became silent. “Well there isn’t a spell to make a flashlight appear outta no where. If there were a spell hidden in the books I would have made it appear without batteries, duh.” She squirms in the chair as though trying to feel comfortable sitting on a wooden seat.She managed to lift one part of her hip up keeping the other one lowered. “Ahh, much better.”

The books she had read in Asgard did not mention summoning electronics of her era.

“Shape outline.” Ivy said, as though doing a certain situation where someone jotted down her words. “Most likely a couch that has a unusual top.” Her voice lowers into a whisper that is faint. “Counter near to the couch has a lamp missing a...” Ivy pauses thinking about the item usually put on a lamp. “Umbrella thingy.”

Ivy lowers her head.

“Cracked window, hole in the rounded  window that usually would be in a attic,and a leaky roof.” Ivy continues. “Someone doesn’t really care about putting numerous buckets around the house during rain season, eh that’s not cool.” Ivy taps her small fingers on the arm to the chair.The sound of snoring drew Ivy’s attention back to the couch. “Ew.” We hear Ivy’s low pitched yet not so innocent  whisper. “He snores like a toad.”

Ivy lowers her side back on the uncomfortable wooden seat.

“How long has it been?” Ivy asks out loud--sort of in a whisper--looking over. “Since my idiot abductors snatched me.”

Drip drop drip drop went the water; again.

“That is it.” Ivy said. “Let’s fall right over.”

Ivy rocks the chair  to the right using all her weight. _You can do it!,_ Ivy mentally encouraged herself each rocking that tipped the chair at each time the two side legs were above the floor while the other side legs faced the carpet. Magic seemed way too cool to attempt using at this point.Ivy wanted to try getting out of this situation using her brain not a power considered impossible to summon among humans.

“Almost there.” Ivy said, hearing a loud snore.

Ivy then does strong swing to the right forcefully sending the chair down.

The chair made a loud commotion landing to the floor. Drip-drop went water droplets. The man, who had been snoring ever so happily, fell out of the couch. Ivy  had knocked the metal binds off her ankles, yet the wrist cuffs were still latched on. Ivy quickly gets up--with the arm to to the chair that had been drilled into the cuffs--dangling under her hands. She rushed forwards  yet didn’t expect a basement in her path. So that sent Ivy tumbling down the stairs hitting many of her body parts--including the knee’s--on the outrageously hard staircase sending  jabs of pain  that came to Ivy’s attention.

“Damn it Harold!” The voice, belonging to the ecstatic woman, is Sanatasha Adams. “I told you to put the girl in the spare room!”

Ivy lands on the floor feeling shaky and scared; oh dear, her heart is beating.

“Get up,get up, get up.” Ivy tells herself, forcing her feet to prop herself up using the wall.

Ivy didn’t look up to see Harold,being the man who had been snoring and was the suspicious one at the Police Department,rushing down the stairs. She ran over to the door in the basement that has a dangling bright bulb glowing.Ivy grabs at the handle hearing Harold land on the last step feeling panicked.

_“If you had a power like mine, what would you do?_ ” Ivy recalled a question she asked Loki--before leaving Asgard--hours ago.

Ivy’s hands electrified the cuffs off in effect shattering the metal that also got burnt.

_“Defend myself.”_ Was Loki’s reply. _“I would have used it on Thor to make him think, when he’s holding  a compass or some other metal object, that whatever he touches summons thunder.”_

Ivy turns around holding her right hand out.

“Absorb my little medicine!” Ivy shouts, freely letting go the spiral blue energy towards Harold. The spiraling kinetic energy struck Harold in the chest  so fast  that it made his body strike the wall  making a few pictures hanging on to shake. Harold lands on the rug shortly after. “You’ve been medicine’ed.”

Ivy blows off smoke  cooling off her right hand.

A quick pain originates in the back of her neck.

“You have been beaten at your own game, little girl.” Sanatasha said, as Ivy fell to the floor. Sanatasha held the needle squirting out little droplets of some unique and unknown water that isn’t water. “Harold; get your lousy butt up.”

Harold has a little moan.

“Harold, I am not tying this brat up.” Sanatasha said. “Get up before I use it on your buddy Max.”


	24. This invovles the hammer

Ivy wakes up wearing a blindfold.Obviously the blindfold deduction came rather easy when she could hear the two abductors sharing a conversation that her eyes could not see.Also the sounds of water droplets landing in a puddle that Ivy could not see in a blinding darkness is a dead give away.Ivy’s shoulders sharply rose in fear; yet,  there was some difficulty raising the shoulders. Something is definitely wrapped around her arms preventing them from moving up, down, and freely move.Ivy sticks her tongue out and feels along her lips.

Ivy sighs just as her shoulders  lowered down while slipping her pink wet tongue back in.

_Phew_ , Ivy thought, _they haven’t gagged me_.

The mere picture of being gagged disgusted Ivy.

“So, Sanatasha.” Harold said. “I suppose you planned ahead how to contact the parents.”

“No.” Sanatasha said,followed by a grim tone in her voice. “That was your part of the plan.”

“Ry--right.” Harold said, acting unconvinced. “So...Wait...We didn’t leave the number?”

Sanatasha smacks the side of Harold’s head.

“Idiot!” Sanatasha chides Harold.

Ivy heard what sounds like another slap to Harold’s face--or face slap, whatever people call them these days--that may have been done by Sanatasha.

“You didn’t tell me I had to leave the number!” Harold said. “Ow, that hurt.”

“Yes, I did.” Sanatasha snaps back. “I told you before we went in to get the girl.”

Despite the whole conflict of being tied up; Ivy is amused by the very unusual kidnappers.

“Maybe I should lay off eating cheetos before doing a crime like this again.” Harold said.

“You won’t be able to do it again!” Sanatasha said. “We can only do it once.”

“We can just ditch her in a  landfill.” Harold suggests.

“I think not.” Sanatasha said. “I want my payout.”

“Take off the blindfold!” Ivy demands.  “I mean this is totally useless when I’ve already seen your stupid ugly faces!”

“She has a point.” Sanatasha said.

“But not our other accomplices.” Harold said. “So, Tasha, were you being serious about using the needle on Max?”

“I would have done it if you had not gotten up.” Sanatasha said.

“My dad is a truck driver.” Ivy said. “Not a billionaire.”

“Shut it.” Sanatasha said,opening what sounds like a box to Ivy. “Before I give you a lethal dose.”

“Uh,assuming that’s the same thing you used on me then that’s not very productive.” Ivy said. “I am wide awake, fresh off the boat of dreams, and you two are too cowardly to make the call.”  The whole view of this scenario through a blindfold is very unbelievable when unable to see their reactions to Ivy’s reply. “If you have other accomplices then I really suggest putting ear buds in my ears so I can listen to music.”

There is almost silence in the room except for a microwave that went off.

“We’re not spoiling this child.” Harold said.

“This girl is playing us.” Sanatasha said. “Harold; I told you no cooking during a time like this!”

“I am hungry.” Harold said. “It is night and I just woke up.”

“Assuming that whatever you used on me can take down a human; I very much recommend you think logically.” Ivy suggests. “I figure you haven’t really thought about it much if a human can survive that whatever-the-realm-version-of-hell is dose. Like that little dog that survived but had changed in more ways than one after being experimented on by a scientist pioneering something that’s commonly used in Medical fields. I can’t remember what it is exactly called.”

Harold has a short laugh.

“She’s a thinker.” Harold said.

“I hate it when people start spoiling the fun.” Sanatasha complains.

“Wait, you attempted to kill our moneybag!” Harold said, shortly after realizing.

“Moneybag.” Ivy repeats. “Not exactly how I picture myself.”

“And she’s awake.” Sanatasha said.

“Sure she is!” Harold said. “But that doesn’t explain---” Harold probably turns his head towards Ivy. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Sanatasha said, acting puzzled.

“This child is an immortal girl.” Harold said.

“Eh, close, but not that close.” Ivy said.

“She is a human.” Sanatasha said. “And pretty mortal.”

“No, she’s a vampire.” Harold argues back.

“I am NOT A VAMPIRE.” Ivy exclaims. “I may be pale and stay inside all the time--urgh.” Ivy groans, irritated, at her captors. “This might be exactly what Loki felt when I said the same thing about him.”

“Then why are the parents not out on TV?” Harold asks. “If she is ‘pretty mortal’.”

“Maybe the guy Ivy came with is a valuable suspect.” Sanatasha theorizes “Makes sense for the cops.”

Harold lowly sighs.

“Ah, poor guy.” Harold said, pitying Loki.

Ivy hears shoes trail over to some part of the building, and then, head over to her.Ivy hears one of the two wrap something around her head--again, unfortunately--this time going over her mouth.It feels bumpy, soft,and crunchy.That is only then that Ivy realized the two abductors decided to gag her on the spot. _Perhaps I should have not spoken in the first place towards my failing abductors,_ Ivy regrets in a late timing.What they wrapped around her mouth is probably a rag of the sorts.

Something hard binds Ivy’s hands together and covers them.Ivy tried to wiggle her fingers to no success.The mere flicker--well really just the thought of it--of electricity  emitting off those small fingers seemed to be a figment of her imagination in a world that is beyond normal.They put something on Ivy’s ears that blocked of the remaining awareness of the building keeping her under the police radar.

Strangely Ivy could hear a Dragon growl in her ears.

It sounded deep, disturbing, slightly cool, and real.

_Damn it girl,_ Ivy thought wiggling her fingers, _why did you have to nearly die and get a dragonheart?_ She began to feel a bitter hate towards dragons ever so slowly instead of the adoration fangirling that normally didn’t get replaced. The dragon adoration fangirling seemed to fade into the never ending depressing darkness.What little sound of a dragon snorting out smoke painted a clear picture to Ivy of a dragon standing on a mountainside spreading out their wings while putting their paw on a tall bumpy boulder resting at the cliff edge in the dawn. _This growl is outrageous,_ Ivy thought, _and ugly. Sounds like a tyrannosaurus Rex straight out of Jurassic Park_.The painted image of the dragon had a scar going over one of its eyes and a golden fang sticking out to the side.

Ivy pictured a red boxcar, ignoring out the dragons ugly growl, imaging a dark brown hound barking after a couple kids holding baskets of some questionable items.The picture came to life in Ivy’s mind watching a girl open the door halfway to reveal what seemed to be a kitchen beside a couple haystacks serving as beds. One of the kids referred to the dark brown hound as ‘Watch’ instead of a common everyday dog name such as Max. That picture replaced Ivy’s scared and sour mood into a temporary reassured one.

It should be very strange for a kidnapped person to be this brave.

__                                                         ___

_. **..Police station..**_

**_..The interrogation room in Ireland..._ **

Loki waited until the two detectives left just so he could make his escape move.Or at least attempt to make a explain how in the world Ivy came to his realm. The Detectives had puzzled looks hearing what Ivy did in Asgard. Loki did not know that he had been there for an extra couple hours explaining Ivy’s antics--the ones Loki had been to witness--to the detectives.Loki did make a glass of water appear every couple of hours then drank it before continuing.The detectives, although, had lost track of time listening to the many impossible stories.

It seemed to everyone in the room that it had only been an hour.

“Don’t leave town.” Detective Shawn said. “We have eyes on you.”

Loki raises his left eyebrow up and straightens in the chair.

“You don’t have your eyes on me.” Loki said.

“Geeze, this guy is really formal.” Detective George said, going to the door.

“I would appreciate it if you referred to me by my given name.” Loki said.

“Really formal for a city slicker.” Detective Shawn said.

“Asgard is a kingdom not what you now call it these days.” Loki said. “Asgardian Technology is beyond yours.”

“Cities.” Detective George said. “That’s what we call them.”

Detective Shawn went through the open doorway first, and, second went out Detective George.Detective Shawn had a notebook that held every tale that Loki could share about Ivy’s time in Asgard.The Detectives, both of them, had a ‘woah’ reaction that is visible to the outsider’s eye.The door came to a click when shutting within the frame.

“Did you see his black eye disappear, George?” Detective Shawn asks,standing to the side beside the closed door.

“It was like magic.” Detective George said. “I don’t know someone could do photoshop in real life.” Detective George looks down towards the notebook.The notebook has endless pages stained in ink as do the page turning paper.“Man this is the strangest case I ever worked on.”

“Same here, buddy.” Detective Shawn said. The side of Detective Shawn’s left hand is covered in ink. “I have not dreamed of seeing everyone using fans and lights to melt down a frozen ice man.”

Perfect time to make my move, Loki thought. There is not any detectives bothering him nor an icepack to cover a bruise.A bruise that has since healed. The gray dull room became engulfed in smoke  that clouded anyone’s view to the inside. The glass shatters when a hard shaped object sharing significant resemblance to wings bust through.Our view flies out of the building right into the twinkling sky. A huge dark falcon about three times its normal size made a kaw diving above city limits into the lingering dark clouds.

Loki feels relaxed, finally, after being cooped up in a gray metal room.

At least he was able to feel relaxed for at least ten minutes.

Ten minutes is all it took for Thor to find Loki, then hide behind one extremely dark cloud,next send a thunder strike right at Loki’s back.Loki the Falcon is sent falling down, back feathers burning, at a  incredibly fast speed rate that even Speed Buggy couldn’t compete against in a air based race.The dark falcon disappear behind a building that had a seemingly abandoned forgotten vibe about it.The windows had endless vines blocking what little is left of wooden material to the human eye; these endless clear to see green rope-like plants does their damage in a unique way unlike roots breaking apart stone.A puff of smoke trails slowly behind the building shortly after a hard-felt crash made the ground shake.Feathers had fallen landing here and there in the likewise unusually clean street which usually wouldn’t be clean for a ‘street corner’ within the dead of night.

Fun fact;there are certain types of tree seeds that when dejected out of a bird, can land into any stone crack, and then immediately begin growing.The roots themselves do the most crucial damage to the building in the years these long curly heated parts push against  the walls to make more room.The view dives away to the smokey curls floating without a care away from  a crashed human figure in the pavement.There is a circular shape of a crater made in the not-very-much busy road that has one  of the yellow lines ending at the large big mound radiating some extensive heat.The human figure had landed face first on the ground not on the back that somewhat softens the super humans landing.

Oh, we know who this is.

“Really?” Loki said, getting up as his back radiates heat. “You rely on the hammer to have a conversation; I don’t know about you but that hammer obsession is getting unhealthy.”

Thor’s appears beside a closed down candy store.

“Not when a Midgardian recently given ‘godly powers’ was lost.” Thor said. “And there are many midgardians taking souls with machines.”

Loki stares with fresh disbelief towards Thor.

“Thor...you know those are cameras.” Loki said. “And I did not lose Ivy; she left with her parents!”

“Then why is she reportedly missing?” Thor asks.

“Like her said; her parents.” Loki said.

“...And you think they were her parents.” Thor said.

“She’s not my daughter;and if she were kidnapped, then her real parents would be driving their way through everything and get her back without the authorities.” Loki said. “All I know is there two couples claiming to be her parents. One couple shares the unique physical resemblance to Ivy, while the other couple I have not seen.How can I know she has two pairs of parents sharing joint custody and bicker until sunrise where she should live? How can I be very sure that she really is missing? In this current situation I don’t believe there’s a clear answer for now to explain away this troubling problem.”

“So you have met her parents.” Thor said.

“I can’t be positive without it being confirmed with proof.” Loki said.

“You have seen the proof.” Thor said. “It takes two people to make another.”

“Thor, why did you use your hammer to crash me?” Loki asks. “If making me crash land into a deserted area was your intentions then you have terribly failed.”

“You don’t normally stop flying for a quick conversation when disguised as a falcon.” Thor said.

“Then this must be very important to strike me down as a falcon.” Loki said.

“Loki, I told father.” Thor said. Loki raises a brow.  “About us returning Ivy to Midgard.”

“What was on your mind at that time?” Loki asks, dumbfounded.

“Tacos.” Thor said. “They’re quite tasty.”

“Donkeys are not tasty.” Loki said. “I find it hard to believe you landed somewhere that eats farm life.”

“I am talking about a different kind of Tacos.” Thor said. “It involves; a shell,meat,flavor,and cheese. What father has for you, after you serve out this Midgardian year, I can only tell you that you won’t like it. And another piece of news you may not like.”

“Thor, you’re lying.” Loki said. “There’s more to the taco.”

“...And tomatoes, salad,pepper, orange, pineapple.” Thor said. “The list is endless, I say, very endless with the crops available to Midgardians."

“I knew they would finally embrace tomatoes.” Loki said. “It has been too long they believed a little lie.”

“Part of your punishment involves not seeing Siff.” Thor finally said. “I was not aware you had a relationship between her until today.”

The shock on Loki’s face is more than fresh.

However, what Thor didn’t know, Loki had a good idea who told Odin about the relationship.

“I never told any other Asgardian’s about us.” Loki said. “Nor you.” The sound of a car honking drew Loki’s attention away from Thor.Loki shielded his eyes to see what had made such a really loud noise. This noise belongs to a car engine.  “Brother, you do have your--” Loki turns towards Thor; only to see he is gone. “Timing..."


	25. Time skip ending

Some people like to think that being randomly transported from a comfortable climate to a impossible fictional one is the most fantastic thing ever. Truth to be told that is not a fantastic idea for a person like Ivy Stewart. Oh yes, we'll do a couple time skips but just to show important events.   
Such as this event that happens one midgardian year after Ivy's abduction--oh,her mom found her--taken place on Asgard. In the castle, to be precise, where Odin has recently clarified Loki's punishment for harboring a Dragon on Asgard for long as he had.  
"You're...banishing me from how many realms again?" Loki asks.  
"Eight." Odin said. "You will spend the rest of your life where I should have left you." The words stung deeply but Loki didn't show it. "The titles you've earned do not belong to an person harboring a dangerous, and very feared, dragon.What you've done is unforgivable.There is a reason why Midgardians began hunting them down to their death and freed the many realms of a large disaster."  
"Of fire breathing dragons who love gold." Loki said.  
"No." Odin said. "They do not have a obsession with gold. They have an taste in crumbling realms and killing. Where is the dragon?"  
"Midgard." Loki said.  
"I will make sure access to Midgard is restrained." Odin said. "Until the time of the dragons has ended." Odin looks towards the guards as Loki's facial reaction turns into a 'There is only one dragon,why say 'dragons' when there is one?' while standing there. "Take him."  
Our scene turns into about five minutes later--when out of the throne room--down the large hall leading right out to the main exit doors remaining clear open. How does one manage to be calm after being banished to Jotunheim? Well there is one keeping their cool while walking out of the castle.  
There were some guards making sure Loki did not try to defy escaping his punishment.   
"Wait!" Loki said, stopping in his tracks. Siff is seen beside the largely, and, wide open brown doors as her arms are folded. "Just one, little quick minute,before I embarrass myself."  
"Make it so." The Asgardian Guard said.   
Loki approaches Siff.  
"You told him." Loki said. "Why?"  
"After what I learned what you did; I had to." Siff said.  
Is that what you intended?" Loki asks. "For our...Was it even true? You threw me under the bus."  
"Bus?..." Siff asks, staring at Loki in pure puzzled confusion.   
"You don't understand." Loki said. "It is a Midgardian saying."  
Loki turns away from Sif.   
Had he chosen so terribly?  
Loki probably did knowing Siff.   
Loki did not share another glance towards Siff followed by those guards.  
What a terrible note to leave Asgard on.   
____                                                                    _____  
...2300...  
...Somewhere; probably North Dakota...  
Yes, a large very large time skip is required for a story that has lost its steam. Of course not all people should believe the first thing about one of the main character's dying in the third time switch. It should be taken like a grain of salt mixed into sand. That's how fine and skeptical this next scene should be taken until the last words.   
Drakise's long claw stabs through Loki's chest, however, the image of Loki flickers away in a purple spree of colors that revealed Ivy. Drakise's eyes widened and the pain in his heart became imminent.Drakise takes his claw out with a painful yelp followed by grabbing at his chest taking some several steps back. Loki, along with an Avenger, appears over the hill.  
 "Ivy!" Loki shouts. "I told you not to come!"  
"You'll mad, child!" Drakise bellows, landing his side against the rocky sided wall.   
A few pebbles tumbled down sliding over his bumpy scales.  
The shock is so strong to Drakise it can not be exaggerated.  
"You've...you've killed yourself." Drakise said.   
"No..." Ivy said, with a little smile.  
Ivy looks like a young woman wearing big boots that made her seem taller than she really is,she had a suit one similar to a scuba divers but mixed into high tech  special  agent science fiction-ey uniform.The look in her hazel eyes are those of pride.   
Why 300 years stranded on Jotunheim didn't make Loki just give up.  
Frankly Loki had found an exit two years ago, and then, landed in Antartica frozen in a cube sleeping because of some complications around the escape. Drakise, meanwhile, had made himself known to the world. To the world that has despite him for one hundred years and have built defenses to keep him at bay.  
That is, until their weapons failed last year.  
So, the people at Area 51 and the President came to deciding the fact.  
Recruting to kill Drakise.  
Which brings us to our present situation.  
  "I just...killed a monster." Ivy said.   
Drakise steps forwards, furious. However, just as he had stepped forwards, our unnamed Avenger activated a large cannon device that erupted into power and shot at Drakise's head.The life in Drakise's eyes faded into nothingness. He falls to the side but as he did; Drakise dispersed into red lights.The red lights sunk into the ground disappearing out of sight. except for the golden replacement tooth.Ivy propped herself up against a boulder feeling her life slipping away.  
"Dragon; zero. Humanity: one." The Unnamed Avenger said.   
This unnamed Avenger--there was a program named after The Avengers initiative in Marvel made 300 hundred years ago in case something like Drakise ever happened--probably will remain unnamed to the end of this story.In a sense this person does remain unnamed.  
Loki came over to Ivy.  
"I told you there's a back up plan." Loki said.  "You did not need to die for this."  
Ivy covers her wound.   
"You  wouldn't have gotten the killing blow if I hadn't come." Ivy said.  
The sky is somewhat dark above. There were some fireflies starting to come out. The Unnamed Avenger collects the golden tooth.Yes it is quite much in the nighttime similar to the last scene in Dragonheart. Ivy saw the glowing shining stars appearing in the sky. Her body is becoming no longer solid but a flurry of light tolerable colors. She looks like an appropriation to Loki except with wings attached to her back.   
"This is where I go." Ivy said. She turns her head over towards Loki. "Hey, you, Dracula mischief man...take care of yourself."  
She took one last sigh then her entire body lost its apparition shape. The stars above were gathering. Loki watches the once solid light blue balls fly into the night sky to join the others. Odin was right; her fate was left to the stars. The unnamed Avenger wielded a random shield gazing at the night sky gaping at the impossibleness behold.  
Then when the blue light came to the middle all the stars--once in the shape of a incomplete constellation--joined incoming together to the newly arrived Dragongardian. Yes; Dragongardian is a made up word that was just used to describe Ivy's soul. There is a bright flash blinding the sky for a few minutes then the blinding sight died down.  
"She's a star." The unnamed Avenger said, seeing Ivy's star glow a bright purple.   
"Funny," Loki said. "She never wanted to be a star in the spotlight."  
"..Hey, what your business on that Ash caurd?" The unnamed Avenger asks.  
"It is Asgard." Loki said. "And I don't see a chance I am going back to that realm."  
Some kids--and teenagers--looked up at Ivy's star in their darkest moments when all hope seemed lost. Her star shined the brightest. Though Loki never did go back to Asgard; he just went exploring. He went to the stars. Ivy once said to Loki when she wasn't being annoying; "You know, some stars are planets, and you know what planets mean? It means an adventure ahead!"  
The End.


End file.
